Crossfire
by pixichi
Summary: Connie Remswood, one of Albion's greatest heros, has just finished her last quest, and is ready to hang up her sword, when an unlikely face from her past comes to call.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Connie Remswood was just coming to the end of her long shift at the Bloodstone tavern. She wiped the sweat off her brow and let out a sigh of relief as the grandfather clock in the corner struck 8 o' clock. She gathered her things and walked around the bar, towards the front door. She could see her loyal wolf-dog mix, a handsome white creature with deep blue eyes waiting for her just outside the tavern. Lance barked a triumphant hello at the sight of his exhausted mistress.

"Great to see you too boy." Connie offered as she reached down to pat the soft warm fur of her beloved friend. Lance returned the affection with a series of wet kisses to Connie's outstretched arm. Connie smiled as her furry friend withdrew his tongue and looked up into her blue eyes with his own. He seemed to be as tired as she was, although it was most likely that he had slept the whole time anyway. Connie patted her thigh for him and then set off towards their seaside home. It had been exactly one year today that she had killed Lord Lucien and avenged her sisters wrongful death. Although Connie still had nightmares about the horrid event, now at last she had some closure. He'll never hurt anyone like that ever again at least, she thought to herself. Her boots clicked and clacked against the coal colored cobblestone streets as she made her way up to her new abode. Along the way, she was propositioned by several prostitutes and thugs alike, although she would always politely decline, they never seemed to get the message. Connie would just tell herself that they were just doing their very best to get through life in this crazy town, and she in some sense felt sorry for them. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she reached her small home, the first that she had ever bought, her pride and joy at the moment. Connie undid the latch with her small bronze key, and Lance was the first one inside. He quickly made his way to his food bowl and greedily began to inhale the kibble and cheap cuts of jerky that it held. The wolfdog then made his way to a pile of pauper clothes that Connie had set in a pile on the floor to be his bed. Lance turned around three times before plopping down on the makeshift bed with a contented huff. Connie locked the door and sat down in a wooden chair. She picked up a book that she had begun to read the other night, "Introduction to navigation". It was an interesting read, as Connie had always been fascinated with the ocean and the seashore. A memory flooded itself into her mind as she recalled the day that she had told her friend and fellow hero, Hammer that she was moving to Bloodstone. A smile parted upon her peach colored lips as she recalled Hammers reaction.

_"Your moving there?! Bloody hell Connie, why not just move right into Howling Halls? I'm sure that even the balverines would make better neighbors than those thugs!" Hammer exclaimed. _

_"I just like the seashore, that's all." Connie calmly retorted. _

_"Is that all? Because Oakfield has a lovely seashore, no thugs and plenty of guards. Honestly, sometimes I worry about you." _

_"I'll be alright Hammer, but thanks for your concern."_

Connie still had no idea what Hammer had ment by, "is that all?"

"Why else would I want to live here? This close to thugs, prostitutes and, him..." Connie practically growled the word "him." If there was one person in all of Albion, nay, the world, that she could not stand it was him. Reaver. The heartless pirate that had once tried to sacrifice her to the dark judges of the Shadow Court, and then, as if that hadn't been reason enough to despise him, he had also, that same day, tried to sell her back to Lord Lucien. Connie shut her eyes tightly, trying to push the memory of the Tattered Spire from her mind. She was only 27, but she had seen entirely too much for one so young. But she was also a hero, and it had been her destiny to rid the world of that terrible place, and of Lucien. Lance was now huffing and twitching whilst fast asleep. The sight of the sleeping wolfdog made Connie a bit drowsy herself, and she set the book back down upon a nearby table, stood, and made her way up the wooden stairs to her bedroom. It was dark upstairs,so she lit the oil lamp on her nightstand before making her way to the closet to undress. After redressing into her white silk nightgown and brushing her long auburn hair, Connie sat upon the soft and cushy bed, blew out the lamp, and quickly fell asleep.

She was awakened the next morning shortly before dawn, to the sound of a brawl in progress. Connie lept from her bed and threw her white silk robe around her, before rushing out to her porch to see what was going on. There were two men down below, weilding cutlasses and waving them threateningly around at one another. The men were covered in scars probably from being in this situation one to many times before. Connie continued to watch them, ready to stop the impending fight if necessary. She did not like getting in between people when it did not concern her, especially around here. But she also could not idly sit by and watch two people kill themselves. She waited to see how the fight would play out, but when one of the men sunk his blade into the others right arm, Connie had no choice but to intervene. Quickly, she grabbed for her master clockwork pistol, aimed, and shot both cutlasses out of the mens hands. The two looked around bewildered as their weapons scuttled across the cobblestone and into the grip of the sea. Connie had not been seen, and as quietly as she had come, she closed and locked the door to her porch.

"Now maybe I can get some sleep." She spoke slightly annoyed to herself, before once again, returning to the serene comfort of her warm bed. She awoke two hours later, and when she looked out of her window and saw the sunlight filtering down, she decided it was time to get up. Connie undressed and redressed into her usual forest green dress, and short black boots, brushed her hair and applied a small amount of pink lipstick to her soft lips. She started downstairs to find Lance already awake and ready to go. She filled his bowl with the kibble/jerky mixture and then began to prepare her own breakfast, a large red apple and some water. As Connie ate her meal, she read some more from her book, she was on the third chapter, which talked mainly about how to tell your position at sea from the stars, and the many different constellations. Connie's favorite was Lupus, as it reminded her of her beloved pet. Lance finished his food, and then rushed to the door, whining and pawing at it. Connie set the book back down and opened the front door for Lance. Connie followed him out and started off towards the Bloodstone tavern again. There were a surprising number of people hanging around the outside of the tavern today. Connie stopped one man.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me whats going on in there today?" The man looked Connie up and down as if she were some sort of strange abomination before answering gruffly.

"Your not from 'round here are ye?"

"Actually, I have lived here for almost a year now." She snapped back.

"Well than ye would know that everyone's excited because Reavers come back, theres his ship over there in the harbor!" The man pointed a leathery finger out towards the ocean, and to a massive red and gold ship. Along the side read the ships name, "The Reaver II". Connie rolled her eyes. She knew that Reaver was in there, inside the tavern where she worked. It crossed her mind to just skip work that day to avoid seeing the pirate, but Connie needed the money, and so with a heavy sigh, she went inside. Reaver was there, surrounded by several women and a few men, drinking a large glass of wine, and telling some story that had his audience captivated. Connie tried to look invisible as she slinked around the bar towards the back, but Reaver's green eyes looked directly at her as she did so. Connie froze as her blue eyes met his, it was already far too late. Reaver casually excused himself from his brood of fans and waltzed over to the bar where a petrified Connie now stood.

"We meet again little hero. Its been a while." He purred.

"Not long enough if you ask me." Connie looked away from him. Reaver simply chuckled and leaned in closer.

"It's good to know that you missed me while I was away dear, I was beginning to think that you didn't care." He teased. Connie began to rearrange bottles and glasses around the bar.

"I don't."

"Then why are you here my sweet?"

"I happen to work here, you know, work. What honest people do for their gold." She snapped coldly. Reaver knew right away what she was referring too.

"Ah, still sore about the time I tried to sell you back to Lord Lucien I see." Connie looked up and glared into Reaver's eyes. They seemed to be twinkling, clearly he was taking great delight in taunting her like this.

"Leave me alone Reaver." She looked away, and began to polish the counter of the bar. Reaver grinned at her and then turned on his heel.

"It was lovely to see you again dear girl, till we meet again. Tatty-bye!" With that, Reaver left the tavern, with about 20 of his adoring fans screaming and running after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connie slammed the door closed behind her, exhaling a string of profanities in the process. How unfortunate did her fate have to be? Why did he have to return now? Just when her life was finally peaceful and normal. She knew that Reaver did indeed live here in Bloodstone, but he was a pirate, and he was often gone on long voyages, so Connie had presumed that he would be away much of the time. That said, she realized that being upset over the fact that she had spent the day hearing about Reaver and even had to suffer though a conversation with him, made very little sense. He would be gone again very soon.

"Why does he get me so angry anyway? He's nothing but a self serving dog, I would be wise to just remember that and pay him no heed." She said to herself. Men like Reaver could never stand being ignored, and Connie knew that if he fancied her and she were constantly ignoring him, he would probably go back to sea even faster. At least that is what she hoped would happen. One could never be too sure what Reaver was plotting in his twisted mind, and the very idea made Connie's stomache turn. He wanted her, it was obvious, and Reaver always got what he wanted in the end. Oakvale was proof of it. Connie shuddered at the memory of the first time she had ever had to adventure through Wraithmarsh, of how shocked she had been when Theresa had told her that it used to be a small town, and that someone had sacraficed it to the forces of shadow, in return for eternal life and youth. When she found out in the Shadow Court that it was indeed Reaver who was responsible, she had felt her blood freeze.

"Now he wants to sleep with me?! Does he really think that I would ever love such a heartless monster Lance?" Connie spoke to the confused wolfdog. Lance simply cocked his head and whined. Connie smiled. She let her body slide down the door and sat next to her faithful friend. He came over and nudged at her arm, prompting Connie to pat his soft white fur.

"I'm sorry that I've been acting crazy today Lance. I guess I just wasn't expecting to see him again so soon." Connie explained to him, as he breathed in and out onto her lap. The two of them sat there on the floorboards for some time, never moving, simply relaxing and enjoying each others company. Connie glanced up at her longsword that now decorated the living room of her small home. Such battles it had seen! She had hung it up there about a year ago, when she had decided to retire from the hero lifestyle. Inb her mind, she had acomplished what she had set out to do so long ago, and now it was time for her to enjoy her own life, free from the rules and constraints of being a hero. She hoped that eventually, she would meet someone to share her humble abode with, and maybe even have a few kids, Connie had always wanted a family, possibly to help fill the void in her heart from loosing her own family so long ago. Her parents had abandoned her and her sister, Rose, when they were both very young. Connie had been only six years old when it happened, and she remembered telling Rose that one day they would come back for them, that they were just on a really long shopping trip. Rose however, was far less optamistic. The twelve year old had even heard their parents fighting about what to do with them, although she had never told Connie this. Apparently the family was very poor and couldn't afford rent or even food to put on the table. Somehow, Connie had always felt as if her parents were trying their best to take care of her and her sister, even though she now knew that they had merely been selfish. Ah Rose, she had tried so very hard for them. She built a small lean-to out of old wood and barrels when it was clear to her that their parents had were not returning. Connie still recalled how cold and uncomfortable it had been, sleeping ouside like that, even in the summer. But Rose tried her very best to keep them, and for that Connie had the utmost gratitude and respect. Which was why she had spent the good portion of her life on the quest to avenge her sisters death. It was the very least that she could do, Rose had done so much for her, without Rose's protection and care, Connie knew that she would have died out there in the cold Bowerstone streets. Connie rubbed a tear from her blue eyes as the precious memories ripped at her heart. She knew, even though Lucien was dead, a peice of her heart had died with him. Even in his death, she would never get to see Rose again. Lance stood and groaned as he walked over to his food bowl and dug in. The sound of his crunching and chewing snapped Connie out of her memories and back into the moment. Her own stromache began to rumble and she laughed when Lance stopped eating and glanced up at it.

"Ok, maybe it is dinner time." Connie continued to walk over to the kitchen, eyeing Lance as she did so. She reached up to the shelves and fetched some salted meat and a carrot, and threw them into a large cooking pot. She placed said pot onto the small stove at the back of the room, and finally poured in some water. Stew sounded good. Connie stood over the boiling pot, constently stirring her creation. The smell of the stew cooking attracted Lance, and Connie tossed him a small bite of the meat, which he quickly gobbled up. The stew was nearly complete and Connie was just getting a bowl for herself when she heard a loud boom. She sat the bowl down and looked out her kitchen window. There were people walking up towards something. Connie shook her head and went back to her stew. Then another boom came, rocking her small home as it did so. This time, Connie ran outside to see if she could find out what was going on. She looked up and saw Reaver's mansion in the distance, and she also now saw the source of the booms. Fireworks. She gritted her teeth as she watched as a yellow shot of light lit up the night sky, just above her house.

"He had better watch where those things are going or so help me I'll..." She barely had time to finish as the yellow shards of fire came raining down upon her home. Instantly, the cheap wood burst into flames, and Connie rushed back inside to try and put out the fire from her second story porch. But by the time she climbed the stairs, the fire had spread. As the blaze engulfed her bedroom and licked its way downstairs, Connie had no choice but to grab her sachel, and whistle for Lance. The two made it outside, just as the flames had reached the living room and kitchen. A loud crack and pow could be heard, as the glass in the windows shattered and the stove exploded. Connie and Lance were now far enough away from the blaze, so they were not harmed. But the same could not be said for their home. Connie held onto Lance as she watched the house that she had saved up for burn to the ground. Her sadness was quickly replaced by rage as she turned and looked up at Reavers mansion. Connie pulled out her clockwork pistol and started up the path. It was time to go and have a little chat with the Hero of Skill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The party at the Bloodstone Mansion was in full swing. There were several people about in Reaver's front yard, many drunk and all wearing little to no clothing. Connie averted her eyes as she passed through the swarm of public indecentsy. Lance followed along behind her, as he often did, stopping but once to sniff some bile on the ground, before continuing to his mistresses side. Connie kept her eyes peeled for Reaver, but there was no sign of him anywhere. She knew that he was probably inside however, having an orgy or getting drunk. Those were two things that he was well known for within the Bloodstone community, and beyond. As Connie entered the grand mansion, she felt her jaw drop at the sight she beheld. People were nude, laying about on the furniture, standing in corners, even sitting on the tables. While a few of them were simply having a drink, most were involved in a sexual display of some kind. The moaning twisted mounds of flesh and the drunken singing and yelling were just adding to Connie's already annoyed state. If it wasn't bad enough that Reaver had burned her house down, she now had to wade through one of his many trashy parties just in order to speak to him. Lance continued to gaurd his mistress, as Connie made her way towards the back room of the mansion. Thats where she found him. Reaver lay reclined on a large black balverine pelt, there were six men and six women a his side, eager to please their object of affection. He purred to them as he continued to tell one of his amazing tales. A woman with dark brown hair giggled as she refilled his outstreached wine goblet. Connie stood there and watched, as Reaver continued to make a show of himself to his guests. Through sips of his red wine, Reaver finally caught glimpse of her through the corner of his eye. His mouth curved into a wolfish smile as he turned his attention to Connie. He lifted his goblet to her mockingly. It was instantly obvious to her that he was indeed drunk.

"Why, hello Connie! What brings you to my cozy costal home?" Reaver asked, his voice slurred.

"Reaver! You destroyed my house with your bloody fireworks!" Connie got right to the point. Reaver looked from side to side at his lovely attendants before laughing in Connie's face.

"Really? Why I had no idea that we were neighbors Connie. If I had of known, I would have definitly sent you an invitation."

"That wouldn't be nessisary because I would never come to one of your filthy parties!"

"Then what are you doing her now my dear?" Reaver chuckled.

"I already told you! Maybe if you wern't so stinking drunk you'd-"

"I know what this is all about! You want to sleep with me! Oh how I have anticipated this day, come to Reaver you little minx!" Reaver crooned to her. Connie got red in the face, stormed over and slapped him in the face.

"Don't you EVER say that to me again!" Connie growled. Reaver was a bit taken aback by the sudden blow, and he looked bewildered at Connie before recovering back to his usual cocky manner.

"Well I can certainly say that I've never recived _that_ reply from a woman before..." Reaver replied, rubbing his jaw.

"Let me just make myself very clear Reaver. I want my house paid for in full. I know that you have the gold, so don't give me any excuses."

"Is that how you treat a fellow hero, on such a special occasion?" Reaver continued to dance around the subject.

"You always have parties, I don't see whats so special about this particular one." Connie retorted.

"Its my birthday today." Connie took a step back and looked around at the wild party. _So this is what Reaver does on his birthday? Wow. _She thought before glaring back down to the pirate.

"So what? You destroyed my house! Thats more important in my book."

" Oh, come come now Connie! Its not everyday that someone turns 300. Besides, your house is not much of a loss. You could always just go back to live at that filthy gypsy camp, or how about the cold heartless Bowerstone streets where you grew up hmmmm?" Reaver taunted.

"How would you even know that?!"

"Well my dear, I have been around before you were even born. You recall that time, oh a year ago? When I helped you and those other mundane heroes save Albion?"

"Yes."

"Well I like to know everything about the people I am working with, so while you were off doing those quests to try and win my favor, which was oh so cute by the way, I took the liberty of sending out spys to get your information." Reaver explained.

"I don't see why this is relevant..." Connie sighed in fustration. She knew that once Reaver began flapping his trap, it was difficult, if not downright impossible to shut him up.

"One who knows his current allies can better prevent future enimies my sweet girl. How was I to know that I could trust you and your _friends_?"

"Well I wish I'd never given you the benifit of the doubt thats for sure!" Connie replied. Reaver just smirked.

"Ahh, do you ever let a grudge go?"

"Why should I? Its not like you've been trying to make ammends Reaver!"

"But I've only just got back from a year at sea."

"Precisely. And the very first thing you do once your back is to torch my house!"

"Again with the house..." Reaver sighed before snapping his fingers twice. A huge man with a shaved head and many tattoos entered the room.

"Yes Reaver?" The man asked in a low voice. Reaver pointed to Connie with a sly grin.

"Will you please escort this uninvited guest off the premises please Mr. Dowells?" The man grunted before hoisting Connie off her feet. She gave a yell and reached for her pistol, but the mans firm grip around her waist prevented her from reaching it.

"Put me down! Reaver!" Connie yelled and swore as the giant carried her out of the room. Just as she was almost out the door, Reaver waved and smiled.

"It was so nice of you to stop by Connie! I hope that you come back soon my darling, tatty-bye!" The giant carried Connie out past the front yard and down into the streets, before dropping her in front of the tavern. Lance growled at the behemoth before rushing to Connie's side, covering her face with wet kisses.

"Stay out here in the streets, where you belong!" The man grumbled before lumbering back up to the mansion in the distance. Connie, now crestfallen about her house, and enraged by Reaver sighed heavily as she gazed up at the tavern before her. After all that, a drink sounded like a pretty good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Connie left Lance to go and play in the surf and headed into the tavern for a drink. She wasn't much of a drinker, but after the rotton day she had just had, she felt that she deserved it.

"Whats yer poison missy?" Asked the ruffian who worked the night shift at the tavern.

"Bloodstone Mary, extra cold." Connie huffed. The bartender nodded and went to work on the cocktail. Connie reached into her satchel to retrieve the proper amount for the drink, but as she did so, her hand found something else. Her guild seal. She hadn't used it in a years time, around the same time that she had retired from being a hero. Connies slender fingers graced the gold and blue lines of the mystical device, the memories of all her quests racing back to her. She remembered the first time that she had held the seal in her hands, feeling it vibrate and glow at her touch. Sometimes, she pondered why she had decided to retire in the first place. Being a hero was a very dangerous and difficult profession, but also one that she enjoyed. Was it truly what she wanted to do? Connies train of thought was interrupted by the bartender. He handed her the strong drink and then cleared his throat, his other hand outstretched. Connie filled his hand with the required gold and took a chug from the glass. The drink was bitter and had a sharp tang at the end. Connie made a face but then took another sip. It had been a hard and very long day. In just a few short hours it would start all over again, only difference was that instead of going home at the end of the day, she would retire to the upstairs bedrooms meant for travellers and prostitutes. She was going to miss her old house and her bed as well as all the other luxuries that weren't really all that luxurious, but had meant something to her. Her sword! In the panic of the fire, she had left her long sword, the memento of her journey in the house.

_"That Reaver! One day I'll get him back, and when I do, I'll make him pay...I'll make him suffer..."_ Connie thought as she took another drink of her cocktail. She decided that come morning, she would go and look though the ashes of her home to see if the sword had survived. She had half-finished her drink when a gruff old man came in through the taverns double doors. He sat down next to Connie and she could smell the strong stench of brine and whisky all over him.

"One Sandgoose rum if ye please." The man said in a low deep voice. He took a second to study his surroundings and noticed Connie just as she was taking yet another hearty chug from her glass. It wasn't very often that the old man saw an attractive woman in the tavern, yet alone a woman who was easily putting back such a strong drink. He decided to make conversation.

"Rough day eh lass?" The old man asked directly facing Connie as he did so. Connie usually did not talk to people at the bar, especially about her personal business. But after the day that she had just had, she couldn't have cared less. She just needed to vent.

"You could say that." She replied, looking at the man. He was dressed in rags that were ripped and faded. His shirt was exceptionally worn, showing several tears along the bottom and jagged fabric which had once been sleeves. His face was covered in a thick salt-and-pepper beard, matted in most places, and atop his head, he wore a black pauper hat, which also sported much wear. The man continued to look at Connie earnestly with his striking grey eyes, obviously wanting to hear more. Connie sighed and then summed it up for him.

"I had just come home from work, which is here, at the tavern, after I had to spend the day hearing the overheated tales of my rival, whom I had the dishonor of seeing first thing in the morning. I was just about to make dinner when said rival, Reaver burned my house down with his birthday fireworks." Connie finished her long reply by finishing off the last of her drink. To her surprise, the old man neither laughed or jeered. He simply gave her an understanding look and then said, "Been there." Connie was surprised at his reply.

"Really? You've had Reaver burn your house down too?" She asked, slightly tipsy. The old man shook his head.

"Naw, but I had to put up with him for 30 years at sea. I'm his first mate ye see." The man patted his chest proudly. Connie rolled her eyes.

"Oh great. Just what I need. More fans of Reaver." She motioned to the bartender. "Another round!"

"Not a fan, more an old friend actually."

"That's worse." Connie muttered, taking a sip of her fresh brew. The old man chuckled and extended a hand to her.

"The names Claude lass. Me friends call me Clammy Claude." Connie reluctantly shook his leathery hand.

"Connie Remswood. Why do they call you Clammy?" She asked with a crooked eyebrow. Clammy Claude laughed.

"It's a long story actually...too long to tell at the moment. Pleased to meet yer acquaintance." He replied with the tip of his hat.

"How do you do it?" Connie asked after what felt like hours of silence between the two.

"Do what?" Clammy Claude asked her.

"How do you be friends with Reaver?"

"Reaver might seem like a son-of-a-hobbe, but he's not at all what he seems lass. Ye just have ta get to know him is all." The old pirate replied.

"There are several very good reasons I have for not getting too close to him." Connie snapped. Clammy Claude nodded. He knew that Reaver had a reputation. He knew him better than anyone.

"Is that why ye refer ta him as yer rival then?" Clammy Claude asked her. Connie shook her head.

"No, actually I take that back. Rivals not the right word. Arch nemesis is more the term I'm looking for."

"Ye be a cruel lass. What did ol' Reaver ever do ta ye that ain't worth forgiveness?"

"What makes you belive that Reaver deserves forgiveness, from anyone he's wronged?" Connie retorted.

"I have my reasons..." The pirate mumbled. Connie started to stand, but found the alcohol had begun to take an effect on her, and she swayed to the side before deciding to sit back down again. Clammy Claude looked her over and then smiled.

"Perhaps ye should rest for a while before ye go running off."

"Perhaps if you change the subject I will." Connie slurred.

"Alright. Connie Remswood. Yer a hero right?"

"Ex hero. I retired a year ago, why?" The pirate reached into his pocket and brought out a tattered yellow piece of paper. There was a blood-red wax seal atop it. An old-looking seal. It drew Connies attention instantly.

"What is that?" She whispered. The pirate pushed it towards her.

"I don't know. But it's as good as a death warrant fer me. I stole it from Reaver's study, right before we got ta port."

"Wait a second. You stole this and you want me to have it? Why?!" Connie asked confused.

" It's not like I can just give it back, he already knows its missing, I can assure ye." The pirate replied.

"Why would I help a thief?" Connie reasoned.

"Because yer a hero and I need you to!" Clammy Claude exclaimed.

"Ex hero. Why don't you just throw it away?"

"Because someone has already asked me to deliver it to you." Connie's interest was aroused.

"Who would ask such a favor?" She questioned the man, but when she looked up from her drink he was gone. All that remained on the table was the mysterious scroll.


	5. Chapter 5

Reaver watched as the last of his party guests left the mansion, sipping contentedly from his glass of wine. While most of his lovely party goers had decided to leave, a handful had decided to stay the night, and it was a sleepover that Reaver was very much looking forward to. How he wished that Connie hadn't been so disliking of him, he would have traded all of his lovely birthday guests for even one passionate evening with her. The thought of Connie being carried off by Mr. Dowells earlier that eve, how she had yelled and cursed all the way out sent a small sinister grin to Reaver's lips. _She is quite cute when she's angry isn't she?_ He thought with another sip of wine. As the last guest swayed and rocked his way off the lawn, another man came rushing up to the door. Reaver recognized him instantly. The old sailor was nearly out of breath from running.

"You need not come in such a hurry Claude, it's not as if I'm going to die of old age." Reaver commented.

"Naw, it's just that I had ta get outta thar fast! That young lass ye got yer eye on, she tried ta follow me."

"Well she'll never guess in a million years that a scruffy old peasant like you is working for me, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks a lot!" Claude looked up at Reaver slightly annoyed by the insult. Reaver waved him off.

"Just stating the obvious. Besides, your dirty rags and uncivilized disposition have their uses, like tonight. Do you think that I could really send one of my more proper agents to go and give her that letter? My darling Connie is too smart for that." Reaver replied, trying to lighten the mood. Claude looked around, still worried that he had been followed, but all he saw were empty bottles and confetti all over Reaver's front lawn. He looked up to his old chum and grinned a mouthful of rotten teeth.

"So, how was yer birthday eh?"

"It was alright I suppose, it's not everyday that one turns 300. But not as exciting as I would have liked."

"Oh aye, yer a hard man the keep happy that's fer sure."

"I guess I am." Reaver chuckled lightly. He stepped aside, allowing Claude to enter the enormous mansion. Reaver sat down in one of the red couches in his living area and refilled his goblet with wine. Claude sat himself down in a nearby chair.

"You know she was here earlier. Did she mention that?" Reaver asked whilst staring at the dark red wine he was swirling about in his goblet. Claude looked up towards him.

"Connie ye mean? Aye. The lass didn't seem exactly pleased about it either. Said ye burned her house down or somethin' like that." Reaver chuckled at the memory of Connie's rant that nearly crashed his party.

"I'm all too flattered that she mentioned it." Reaver mused, still lazily eyeing the blood-red wine as it licked and twirled around the inside of his goblet. "Help yourself to some of that whisky if you like Claude, its not exactly my beverage of choice. Consider it your reward for being my messenger boy." Reaver pointed towards the half-drank bottle of alcohol atop the desk nearest his mate. Clammy Claude graciously reached over and pulled the bottle towards him. He inhaled a deep whiff of the strong ale before bringing the bottle to his lips.

"That's some good stuff! Ye sure that ye don't want any Reaves?"

"Your kidding right? It's not even mine to begin with. One of my servants brought it for the party." Claude looked back to the cheap ale, shrugged and took another long chug. Reaver made a disgusted face as he watched. How had he ever come to be best mates with such an unsavory character? The he remembered. Reaver had met Clammy Claude on a voyage to Knothole Island thirty years earlier. Claude was still a young man, with reddish hair and a tanned complexion. He boasted the prowess of a young strong sailor, and was extremely clever and crafty. It was his talent for forgery which perked Reaver's inital interest in him. After being added to his crew, Claude became an irreplaceable con man and later, invaluable friend. He alone out of every other person Reaver had met on his travels knew the truth. Reaver's dark secret. Who he really was. Reaver never thought he would have ever found any who would belive yet alone understand the reason for his overly long life. But Claude was a simple man, he worried only about matters relating to him and passed judgement on no one. As far as the old sea dog was concerned, it was none of his business, and he never spoke of Reaver's past. Even though the inevitable truth was that Claude had no such immortality and that he would die probably sooner than later, Reaver secretly was glad for the simple companionship of a friend, however short it would be. The sudden sound of a loud belch shook Reaver from his private thoughts. He cast an annoyed look at Claude, whom in turn smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I did have a wee bit ta drink back at the tavern as well, I think it's catching up ta me." Reaver shook his head and then rested it on the back of the couch.

"Such are the formal manners I have come to expect from you." Reaver ran the evening though his head again. When was the last time he had so many people in his home? _It must have been that eve before I met her._ Reaver's thoughts surprised him. No matter what he thought about, that young heroine never ceased to cross his mind. Why did she fascinate and enchant him so? He had seen so many women in his life, at least one hundred like her, what made Connie so substantial? He could have any woman he wanted, and yet he had chosen to pursue the one woman who wasn't head over heels in love with him at first sight. Reaver sat there, lost in deep thought, whilst Claude took no time in finishing the half-drank bottle of whisky he'd been working on. After a while, Reaver got up and stretched, remembering all his charming guests still upstairs and no doubt waiting for him.

"Claude, I'm off to bed now, I suggest you be on your way." He addressed the drunken brigand in the chair across from him. Claude tried to stand, but swerved and took a tumble down onto the crimson carpets. Reaver sighed and walked over to his mate.

"Here Claude, let me help you to the door." He muttered as he helped the old man to his feet. The stench of strong ale was enough to encourage Reaver to get it over with quick. Once Claude was just outside the door to his mansion, Reaver slammed the door on him. He made his way back towards his half-finished goblet of wine and then stopped. There on the floor, something gold and sparkling caught his eye. Reaver reached for the odd trinket and picked it up. His eyes widened as he did so. It was a circular golden pendent, with the initials _CR_ carved carefully into the face of the plate. The gold loop for fastening it to a belt or article of clothing had been broken. Reaver recognized instantly what it was.

"Connie's charm. The dear girl must have lost it when Mr. Dowells drug her away. How unfortunate." He said to himself, toying with the small accesory with his long fingers. He flipped it up in the air before catching it like a coin, then he smiled and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

"It looks as if I'll be getting a visit from you sooner that I thought." He twidled the trinket once more before ascending the stairs up to his bedchambers. His bitter femme fatale was never seen without her dark green dress, black boots and belt and that lovely little charm. He knew that Connie would figure out sooner or later where she had lost it. And Reaver was more than looking forward to seeing just how badly she wanted it back. As Connie made her way back from the docks, a wet and happy Lance by her side, she felt restless. She couldn't shake her hatred for The Hero of Skill and her destroyed home. It brought back those frightened and hopeless feelings that she had felt living with Rose back in the cold Bowerstone streets. Even though she knew that Gregory, her boss would be more than happy to let her live in one of the tavern rooms for as long as she wished, she still felt that cold rush of fear, and a longing for the security which she had never had. She was a hero, she could kill monsters and save the world, but sometimes Connie felt like the most vulnerable creature on earth. It was a hero's job to save and protect their people, but who was there when the hero themself needed protected? When they were lonely, or sad, or just needed a friend to sit back and share a pint with? In all her life, Connie had been very reclusive. She did what she had to do in order to serve vengeance for her sister, and to keep her beloved homeland out of the clutches of a delusional maniac. Though it all, about the only one who stayed by her side was Lance. Fans and potential love interests came and went, the people's opinion of her changed often, and friends were few and far between. Save Hammer. The giant of a woman was the only true friend Connie had ever had. They had much in common and she had known Hammer since she was 16. But now even Hammer was gone, away in the North, training with the warrior monks and meditating on some deep personal issues. Once again, it was just Connie and her white furry friend tackling Albion all on their own. The tavern was in sight now, and Connie trudged in through the door. It was nearly dawn, and after the events of the evening, she hadn't been able to get any sleep. Her shift at the bar would begin in a few hours now, and Connie decided to go upstairs and catch what little sleep she could.

"Come on boy." She called tiredly to an ever-energized Lance, who had run back towards the docks to chase some unwary seabirds. The happy creature gave a triumphant howl as the birds scattered to the sky before dashing back to his mistresses side. Connie smiled and the two made their way into the tavern and ascended the flight of stairs up to their room. She plopped down exhausted onto the soft warm bed, not even bothering to undress. Lance turned around in the corner thrice before lying down with a contented huff. Connie watched his body rise and fall as he slept, before she too drifted off. She awoke to the loud sound of knocking on her door. Connie rose up in the bed, bleary eyed.

"Connie! Get down here, your shifts about to start!" It was Gregory.

"Coming!" She called through the door. She heard footsteps heading down the stairs and shook off her remaining drowsiness. Lance had perked up at the knocks too, and was staring warily at the door, a low but deep growl welling up in his throat. Connie brushed her long auburn locks and smiled down at him.

"Its alright, it was just my boss. I gotta go to work now, but I'll be back this evening ok? Here." She put her hairbrush back onto the nearby dresser and reached into her satchel. Connie pulled out the remaining strips of beef jerky she had and threw it down on the floor for Lance.

"I have to go to the food stalls today, and if that pet supplies trader comes through again, maybe I can get you a new dog bowl." She patted him and cooed. Lance's reply was to greedily rip and swallow the tough piece of jerky that he held between his paws. Connie laughed as she watched him eat. When he was finished, she bent down and kissed him on his soft muzzle, and received a faceful of wet sloppy kisses in return. She turned and reached for the wooden doorknob.

"See you later boy, I love you!" Connie locked the door behind her and headed downstairs. Her job consisted of cleaning the bar and surrounding areas, and serving drinks to the customers. Not the best job in the world, but it was one that she could stand, and one that she was good at. Gregory was waiting for her, an impatient glare on his face.

"Your late Connie!"

"I know Gregory, I'm sorry."

"Just get started." The gruff man replied before walking over towards the stairs again. "I have to go through inventory, don't let it happen again!" Connie rolled her eyes and reached up under the bar to the small shelves below. She fetched out a rag and began to wipe the bar clean. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Connie had never been more relived for her shift to end. Although she couldn't wait to throw her tired body upon the soft mattress upstairs, she knew that there was still the matter of food shopping to attend to. It was friday, and when her boss came around the counter to dismiss her of her duties, he had also given her the weeks worth of gold she had earned. Connie headed upstairs first and opened the door for Lance, who came bounding out as soon as he saw her. The wolfdog covered his mistress in kisses again, putting his huge white paws up on her shoulders as he did so. Connie gently shoved him off and entered the room. She grabbed a small wicker basket in the corner and dusted it off. Then, her shopping basket in tow, Connie patted her thigh for Lance to follow her as she made her way down the stairs and up the cobblestone streets towards the food stall at the far end of town. Jeremy, one of the only friendly people in Bloodstone, was by far her most favorite seller in town. He was quick with a joke, and his bubbly and cheery attitude made food shopping almost fun. Connie watched as his face lit up as she came around the bend and into plain sight.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite customer! How are you today Connie?" Jeremy asked, gleeful as ever.

"I'm actually a tad bit sleepy today, and yourself?" Connie replied. Lance trotted over to Jeremy and sat up on is back feet, whining for a handout. Jeremy just laughed and tossed him a strip of beef jerky. Lance gobbled up the tidbit, gurgling with delight.

"Such a happy creature. I wish there were more dogs around, they sure lighten up the place." Jeremy thought out loud, forgetting about Connie for the moment. "Oh, don't mind me Connie, I've just been a little out of sorts today. Why are you so tired today anyway?" He asked her. Connie started to fish though the slightly damp carrots in one of the baskets.

"Oh, I just had a bit of trouble sleeping last night." She lied, not wishing to make her friend worry.

"Did you hear all the fireworks last night? They kept me up a good bit as well." Jeremy added, petting Lance. Connie rolled her eyes at the very mention of the pyrotechnics that had torched her home.

"Yes. I heard them." She replied, adding a few apples to her shopping basket. Jeremy picked up on Connie's bad mood and the remainder of her visit to the stall was very quiet. At least until she was ready to pay.

"This is it." Connie spoke to Jeremy, handing him her shopping basket. He looked through at the items.

"Lets see. Three apples, six carrots, a wheel of cheese, a loaf of bread, nine potatoes, ten strips of beef jerky and a blueberry pie? That comes to 200 gold." Connie fished into her money purse to retrieve said coins. But as she counted out the money, she came up short. Since her house had burned, and almost all of her possessions with it, she had only the pay from work on her, and in her drowsy state, Connie hadn't realized that it was significantly less than she had thought.

"Um, Jeremy, I-I don't seem to have enough...I only have 150 gold on me right now..." Connie explained embarrassed. Jeremy gave her a confused look. He had never known Connie to be absent-minded, or low on money. While she wasn't wealthy, she was a hard worker, and always had enough to get by, and even enough left over to feed the local homeless.

"Well, I could hold onto your basket for you if you want to run on home and get some more gold." He offered. A tear almost welled up in Connie's eye, she had no home to go back to, and this was all the money in the world that she had.

"No, Jeremy, I can't. You see I-" As she struggled to speak, Jeremy's face paled, and a sack of gold thumped onto the stall. Connie looked behind her and saw Reaver, a smug expression on his lips.

"I do believe that this should be more than enough for my dear Connie's foodstuffs." The cocky pirate declared. Connie glared at him.

"You! I don't need your help, or your money! How dare you!" Reaver's green eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Really now? You know me well enough Connie, to be aware that this sort of generosity is very rare for me. Unlike you, I usually could care less about those filthy starving bums that pollute my streets with their misfortune."

"Starving bums? But Connie isn't homeless." Jeremy replied confused. Reaver continued to cast his gaze in Connie's direction.

"Oh? You haven't told your friend yet? Silly me." He answered with false remorse. Connie wanted so badly to kill him right then and there, but in her sleep deprived state, she was wise enough to know that she would be no match for The Hero of Skill in a gunfight. Instead she looked down and muttered.

"No, I was hoping I wouldn't have to." There was a genuine sound of sadness in her voice, and suddenly, Reaver felt a strange feeling well up inside him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in so long that he could barely recognize it. It was guilt. He actually felt guilty for causing Connie pain. The confusion of the strange new feeling made the act of taunting her seem pointless. It had lost its thrill, at least for the moment.

"Just give me half of whats in my basket then." A crestfallen Connie spoke meekly to Jeremy. Jeremy understood now why she had not slept well the night before, and it pained him to see Connie, the usually gleeful and happy heroine so depressed. Jeremy removed the items until only half remained. Connie's mouth watered as he took back the blueberry pie, it was going to be a rare and tasty treat.

"That should do it. Your total is 100 gold Connie." Connie slowly handed him the said amount, took up her basket, and headed back down the slope towards the tavern. Reaver stood as he watched her go. _Why? Why does she do this to me? I cannot stop thinking of her, and when I take pleasure in her sad life, it makes me feel so strange. Why should I care how it makes her feel? She's just a cute girl, no different than every other cute girl I've ever met. She matters not to me. _Reaver had convinced himself for the moment, and he started back up towards his mansion. Once she was inside her room back at the tavern, Connie laid on the bed and began to cry. It was not out of sadness, it was rage. The pompous pirate had gone too far this time. He was the reason she was homeless, he was the reason she hadn't had enough gold at the food stall, and he was the reason that she was living above her place of work, and had lost her treasured longsword in the fire. Her sword! She had promised herself that she would go and dig through the rubble to try and recover it today. She wiped the tears from her tired bloodshot eyes, fed Lance, and again, left the tavern. She came to the sight of her destroyed home, and began to sift through the ash and charred wood for any sign of her sentimental weapon. She had killed horrid monsters and dealt out brutal justice upon bandits with that blade, aside from her beloved clockwork pistol, it was her favorite weapon. While she wasn't the great Hero of Skill, Connie still considered guns her specialty, as she was an excellent shot. She had often secretly wanted to challenge Reaver to a duel, and if she hadn't been so sure that he would cheat, she knew that she would win. Connie found several pieces of gold scattered amongst the ashes, but there was still no sign to her sword.

"You hurt my feelings back there you know." An all to familiar voice sounded from behind her. Connie didn't even bother to look at him.

"Go away Reaver." She mumbled, having had enough of the man for one day.

"Go away Reaver, it seems like that's all your ever telling me to do. Why do you hate me so much Connie? I mean really, we barely have had the time to get to know each other."

"I have plenty of well-founded reasons to despise you. This mess I'm sitting in, is just one." Connie snapped. Reaver chuckled.

"And the others?" He entertained. Connie fought the urge to stand and give him the delight of taunting her again.

"You know what you did. Now leave me alone before I kill you." Was all she answered him with. Reaver burst out laughing.

"Oooh, your ever so intimidating my little minx! The feisty ones have always been my favorites you know." He purred as he walked closer to Connie. She was covered in soot, and her hair was a mess. But even at that, she was still incredibly beautiful to him. He knelt down amongst the ash and debris and leaned in close to her ear.

"My dear, you're getting all dirty here. Why do you stay and dwell on such bad memories anyway?" His voice brought a rise of goosebumps to her delicate flesh.

"For your information, I'm looking for something important." She replied coldly.

"What is that?" Reaver asked, remembering that he still possessed the charm she had lost in his mansion.

"Its none of your business! Leave me alone Reaver!" Connie screamed. Reaver stood and dusted himself off.

"As you wish. But, just on the off-chance that you can't find it, you might want to look behind you..." Connie whirled around and saw Reaver rubbing the small golden charm against his crimson coat. She bolted up.

"My charm! Give me my charm back you thieving pirate!" She yelled again, forgetting all about her lost sword. Reaver grinned.

"Oh? Is that what this is?" He danced right out of reach of Connie's frantic grasp.

"That charm means everything to me, give it back NOW!" She lunged again at Reaver, who jumped away just as easily.

"How badly do you want it then?" He teased. Connie had had more than enough. She knew that it might be futile, but she pulled out her pistol, aimed and took the shot. She barely nicked Reaver's coat as he dodged her yet again. He looked down at his coat and frowned.

"This coat cost more than three times as much as your pathetic little shack Connie! You'll regret that!" The pirate was now genuinely getting frustrated with her.

"If you just give me back my charm, I won't damage your precious clothes anymore." Connie replied cockily. Reaver pulled his Dragonstomper .48, and shot Connie's still smoking pistol up and out of reach. She looked up and into the green eyes of the Hero of Skill. He had a look on his face that disturbed her greatly. Weaponless, Connie was little more a threat to him that a baby kitten. For the first time ever, she was actually afraid of Reaver.

"You are trapped my little one. It would seem that you are at my mercy." Reaver spoke in a low and cunning voice.

"What are you going to do to me then?" Connie bravely asked. Reaver leaned in closer.

"Not do. Want. I have a small request for you darling."

"And what is that?" Connie asked worried.

"You must work for me, to pay off the damage you did unto my coat. You shall be my maid for no pay, until the debt has been paid. After which," He purred. "You may continue working for as long as you wish." Connie backed away.

"I would rather die!" She hissed.

"That could be easily arranged." Reaver glared into her with his devilish eyes. Connie stood firm.

"Your going to be difficult aren't you?" He asked. "Very well..." Before Connie could answer him, Reaver pushed her to the ground. Connie looked up just in time to see a naughty grin on Reaver's face. He climbed atop her, and then conked her over the head with the blunt end of his pistol. Connie's world faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7

Connie awoke with a throbbing ache in the back of her skull. Her eyesight was blurry, and she had to take a moment to survey her surroundings before she came to the realization of what had just transpired. She remembered her fight with Reaver, and the frightening gleam of wickedness in his eyes as she had stood before him, weaponless, and defenseless. Of all the times she had run into him, that was the first time in which Lance had not accompanied her. Had her loyal wolfdog been beside her at the time, he would have given Reaver a nasty bite, if not worse. Connie had been through many a situation in which Lance had jumped in and saved her life. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she was in, Connie realized that she was tied down to a chair. She pulled and struggled against the ropes, but only managed to dig them deeper into her delicate wrists.

"Reaver!" She hissed under her breath. The scoundrel had kidnapped her, but as of why, Connie had only to guess. It was no secret that Reaver wanted to sleep with her, and Connie only hoped, for her own sake, that there was some other reason for her abduction. While she was still young, Connie was already mature and extremely wise. While other girls would cut off their left breast to be with Reaver even once, Connie could never look at him without seeing the monstrous visage underneath his charm. Heros emitted a certain aura about them, and some said it was so strong, that it even changed their physical appearance. Connie hadn't met all that many heros on her travels, but of those she had met, these facts had proven true. The benevolent heros, the neutral heros, and the malevolent heros: they all had special physical traits developed over the years that made them stand out from the usual farmers and peasants throughout Albion. Good heros tended to have lighter hair colors, blue will lines, and even, although rare, a silhouette of light that seemed to rest atop their heads. Neutrals were harder to notice, they maintained a normal visage, and aside from their incredible skills and magic wielding abilities, they could easily be mistaken for an ordinary citizen. But the evil heros were the most striking by far. They possessed red eyes, and dark hair, and most disturbing, horns. It was said that when a hero became pure evil, their soul turned black, and their humanity became distorted. Horrendous acts and violence became normal, and they felt no remorse or guilt nor any emotions at all. They became more beast that human. And while Reaver's continuous dealings with the Shadow Court kept him young as well as handsome, Connie could see him for what he really was. Everytime she looked at him, she saw it. His sickly green eyes, glowing with twisted corruption, his pale blue flesh, and worst of all, his protruding blackened animalistic horns. Even though they weren't physically there, Connie knew that nonetheless, they were, she could sense them. She could also feel something else, a strange presence that he emitted. It wasn't heroic aura, it was something else. Something that he had pushed down so deep into his blackened heart that it was nearly invisible. Although she had rarely felt it, Connie knew that it was sadness. Coming from Reaver, sadness was one thing that she could never understand. Why did he project that aura to her? He was an evil hero, the type that felt no regard for life, no emotion, and yet, he had that very real projection of sadness. Thinking only made her head hurt more.

"Ahh! My darling, your finally awake." Reaver's voice crooned to her from across the dark room. Connie looked in the direction of his voice.

"Reaver you sick creep, Let me go!" Connie screeched, lashing again in a futile attempt to free herself. Reaver struck a match and lit a nearby candle. He was sitting in a comfy-looking red velvet armchair, a book on the table beside him and a sly grin on his face.

"And hello to you as well." He said sarcastically as he stood and made his way across the room, barely looking at Connie as he did so. He lit the oil lamps on either side of the door, and then the fireplace in the center of the room, all before directing his full attention to Connie. The room was now fully alight, and Connie could now see that she was in one of Reaver's bedchambers. She felt a wave of adrenaline shake her system. It was looking more and more likely that he was going to try and have his way with her. Connie glared up at him from her chair. Reaver bent down and then forward, locking eyes with his fiery young maiden.

"My, you certainly look lovely amidst the glow of the fire my dear, the way the flares dance across your auburn locks, such a tempting treat..." Connie looked away.

"Should I take that as a 'no' then?" Reaver grinned, knowing Connie all too well. Connie refused to reply. Reaver stood back up and walked heel toe to the back of the room.

"Connie. I know that your an oddity and all, but when I kidnap people, usually the first thing that they ask me is what I intend to _do_ with them." Reaver mused.

"I think that you've already made that perfectly obvious, what with all the flirty remarks you made about how the fire lit up my hair, and that bit about me being some sort of treat." Connie replied sourly.

"Quite. You know better than anyone that I want you Connie, but, I am sorry to say that this particular time, you are wrong." Connie sat up in her chair.

"What?!" She was taken aback by the fact that sex was not the reason for the kidnapping. Reaver continued to pace the room.

"No, in fact, I am a bit booked. I have two lovely sisters upstairs and waiting even as we speak, not to mention all the other lovelies that have been patiently waiting their turn since before I met you Connie. I told you once before, I'm a busy man and I do not tend to waste too much time on nobodies." Connie bristled at the remark, remembering that it was exactly what Reaver had called her the day they had met, one year ago. He had told her that unless she gathered more renown, he could never waste his time helping a nobody like herself.

"If you don't want to get into my pants, why am I here Reaver?!" Connie yelled.

"Because, we had a deal. Remember this?" Reaver held up his coat, the deep crimson one that he always wore, which now bared the charred bullet hole from Connie's assault. "You agreed to pay me back for the damages, remember?"

"I agreed to no such thing! Your the one that made me gather all that renown before you would even hear me out, your the one that tried to sacrifice me to the shadows in the Shadow Court, your the one whom after all that tried to sell me back to Lord Lucien, and even recently, you torched my house, had me manhandled by that beefheaded lackey of yours, embarrassed me in front of my friend, stole my charm, and now you've kidnapped me! Why one earth do you think I owe you ANYTHING?!" Connie roared. Reaver rolled his eyes and gave and aggravated sigh, as he ignored Connie and walked over to the closet. He opened it and pulled out a neatly folded maid outfit, complete with a laced headband and shoes. Reaver sat it down atop the bed and then smiled at Connie. He bent down beside her ear, and pulled back some of her long hair and whispered.

"Why do I think you owe me anything my dear girl? Well I'll tell you. I have you hostage, and you are weaponless, which means that you do what I say when I say it. If you try to flee, I will find you, and I will kill you. That, in my parlance, makes you owe me, because when I have that much power in the matter, what I say goes." He growled. Connie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Without warning. Reaver drew his cutlass and slashed the ropes from the chair, freeing Connie. She tumbled to the floor.

"Now, get into that lovely little get-up Connie, I belive that it shall accentuate your figure beautifully. This room shall be your new place of residence, sorry no pets. You should thank me, Connie. This room, while quaint and small by my tastes, is a practical palace compared to your last place of residence, or anywhere else for that matter. After you are properly kitted out for your new job, you will report to miss Courtney downstairs in the kitchen, she'll fill you in on what to do next." Reaver instructed as he headed towards the door.

"You can't make me work for you!" Connie retorted. Reaver glared at her.

"Oh can't I? Let me remind you of that dear little mutt that always follows you about. It would be terrible if he was the one who ended up suffering for his mistresses stubbornness, would it not?" Connie felt her blood run cold. Lance. She couldn't allow Reaver or his cronies to hurt her beloved companion. She had no choice.

"Alright. I'll do it..." She sighed reluctantly. Reaver beamed.

"Very good! I look forward to seeing the newest member of my staff in action." He winked at a distraught Connie before turning on his heel and slamming the door to Connie's room. Connie fought back the temper stirring up inside her. She had to obey Reaver, and she knew it. One bad choice or disrespectful action, and Lance was as good as dead. Connie locked the door to her room and reluctantly picked up the maid outfit. It was a lot shorter than a standard maid uniform, and that's when Connie realized that it was more a skimpy costume than actual working attire.

"At least he doesn't want to sleep with me..." She grumbled to herself as she slipped off her dark green dress and put the maid costume on. There was a full length mirror in the corner by the closet, and Connie stepped in front to adjust her headband. She had never worn an outfit that revealed this much skin before, and it almost embarrassed her to see herself dressed in such a way. The short laced dress barely concealed her butt, and the low cut top accentuated her large breasts. Connie fumed at the thought of Reaver seeing her this way for weeks on end. But for Lance's sake, she had to comply. Connie put on the black pumps last and then slowly unlocked her door and headed out into the main hall of Reaver's gigantic mansion.

_"At least he doesn't want to have sex with me, at least he doesn't want to have sex with me, at least he doesn't want to have sex with me..." _Connie repeated it and repeated it over and over again in her head as she headed down the stairs, but she just couldn't convince herself of it, even as loud moans and thumps began to emit from upstairs. As Connie opened the door to the kitchen and larder, she caught sight of a young woman who looked roughly the same age as she. Connie walked over and caught the girls attention.

"Courtney?" Connie called to her. The blonde haired woman looked up from cutting potatoes and gave Connie a once over before replying.

"Yes? That's me. Who are you then?" She asked.

"I'm Connie Remswood, I'm Reaver's newest maid." Connie forced herself to finish the sentence. "He told me to come and find you." Courtney nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the head maid around here, someone's gotta train the rookies, otherwise someone gets shot. So, lets see. Master Reaver will be wanting dinner just as soon as he's done up there with his latest tarts." Courtney pointed to the ceiling. "That gives us about two hours to prepare his meal. Are you good at cooking Connie?"

"I guess so, I mean I cook for myself anyway." Connie replied, still embarrassed at what she was wearing. It didn't help at all that Courtney was wearing a normal maid uniform. Reaver had picked this skimpy costume out especially with Connie in mind.

"Well you better be good. We lost three maids last week on account of bad cooking, so let me make myself very clear. Do not burn the food, do not add too much salt to the food, and above all, NEVER mess up on Master Reaver's favorite dessert." Courtney warned.

"His favorite dessert?" Connie asked.

"Apple pie. Usually, he only asks us to make him an apple pie when one of us has to, shall we say, retire. There hasn't been a maid in this home to my knowledge that has ever done it right. Master is very, very picky about it." Courtney looked at Connie again.

"But from the looks of your 'outfit' Master Reaver seems to fancy you, so your probably safe, but you never know with that one."

"You have no idea..." Connie muttered. Courtney handed Connie a basket of fresh vegetables.

"Here. wash and cut these up. We're gonna make him stuffed salmon tonight." Connie nodded as she took the basket from Courtney. The two girls chatted and cooked together all the while. Courtney seemed pretty nice, and Connie was glad to know that she would have someone to talk to during this long and agonizing nightmare. Courtney was from a small village that even Connie was unfamiliar with, the village of Harrensburg. She had come to Bloodstone to seek a job as a trader, selling homemade cakes and pastries, but it had never taken off. Having no income had forced her to Reaver's door, where she had worked as a low-income maid ever since.

"Yeah, working for Master Reaver isn't the most enjoyable position, but it pays the bills, and while he's a homicidal maniac, at least he's nice to look at." Connie made a face.

"What? You don't think so?" Courtney asked, noticing Connie's expression.

"I'm just getting so sick of everyone acting like he's a cute fluffy puppy instead of a heartless monster." Connie groaned. Courtney looked at her and then smiled.

"To each his own I suppose. Lets change the subject.

It was eight o' clock sharp when Reaver descended the staircase for his evening meal. The six maids, including Connie, stood in two rows of three as he walked into the dining room, bowing before him as he passed them. Connie was the last maid on the right row, and she reluctantly copied the other five maids, remembering Reaver's threat towards Lance. As she bowed before him, Connie looked up to see Reaver had stopped and was grinning at her. She felt herself blush, embarrassed by the promiscuous costume he was forcing her to wear.

"You look delicious my darling Connie. I may just be having you for dessert." He purred before continuing towards the table. The other five maids gathered around him, accompanied by several more male servants, many of which took more than a quick glance at Connie's get-up. The maids set the table before Reaver, and then the servants began to present the food that the maids had cooked carefully. The salmon had turned out well, and the smokey smell mingling with the sweet juices of the vegetables and butter sauce that it had been smothered in, made Connie's mouth water. She had never seen this much food in all her life. There was only one man at the large table, and before him was a feast large enough for twelve. Reaver had his pick of everything from smoked salmon, to sweet cake dripping with creamy icing. Connie knew that there was no way that Reaver could ever eat this much food, even if he took a week to do it. It sickened her to see him wasting so much when there were beggars right outside his door starving to death. She compressed her rage as much as she could before approaching to assist the other maids in serving the grand meal. Connie was unsure of where she was needed. Courtney had told her to just do as the other maids were doing, but thinking back on it, now the instructions seemed a bit too vague, as every maid and servant seemed to be performing a different duty. Some maids were fetching china plates from the shelves, while others were carving the meat and spooning out food onto Reaver's plate. Still others were at their master's feet, giggling as he flirted and winked at every one of them. Connie felt like she was going to throw up. While she had gotten some sleep due to her being knocked unconscious by Reaver earlier, she still was very much exhausted from the night before. The lack of rest coupled with the sickening fact that she was now Reaver's maid in exchange for the life of her pet, was almost unbearable.

"Connie dear." Reavers smooth voice called to her, making her jump.

"Yes Reaver?" Connie walked over to him. Reaver gave her a stern look and then motioned to the other maids and cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Connie was still unsure with what he wanted.

"Well, you seem to have more than enough help, and it looks as though your about ready to eat, so I was unsure as to what more you could possibly want Reaver." Connie snapped, without thinking. Some of the other maids exchanged worried and surprised expressions, whilst the male servants chuckled amongst themselves, impressed by the foxy new maid and her sharp wit. Reaver continued to look at Connie, with neither amusement nor disdain.

"Connie. I take it that you have forgotten our arrangement dear. Need I remind you that it only takes a snap of my fingers for Mr. Dowells or one of my other ruffians to go and break that charming little dogs neck?"

"No, I haven't forgotten..." She backed down, still fearing for Lance. _Why? Of all times why did I have to leave Lance behind today? _She thought, cursing herself.

"Connie? Your still not doing anything dear." Reaver taunted. Connie started towards the platter of salmon and began to carefully cut a slice for Reaver.

"Ah-ah..." He reprimanded, shaking his finger at her. "I already have some of that." Connie sighed and moved over to the shelf that held the silverware and napkins. She reached up for a napkin, and Reaver cleared his throat.

"No no dear, I already have one of those as well." Connie was starting to get a tad agitated by Reaver's obvious taunts, but she wasn't about to let him get the best of her. She had to stay strong. She was a hero, she had surely tackled worse than this.

"Connie, could you come here for me?" Reaver called out once again to his flustered new maid. Connie sighed and walked back over to him.

"Yes Reaver?" She asked annoyed. Reaver patted the seat of the chair next to his own.

"Sit down." He instructed. Connie reluctantly did as he had told her. She smoothed the short skirt over her lap as best she could, but her upper legs were still very much exposed. Reaver looked her up and down, and his eyes came to rest on her ample bosoms. Connie looked away from him.

"You know dear, I have always wanted to share a meal with you."

"Then I suppose you got what you wanted-like always..." Connie muttered, still not looking at him. Reaver chuckled and placed his hand on her exposed leg.

"Now now. This is a supposed to be a happy evening! My little Connie and I are finally together. Oh! How I have waited for this day!" Connie pushed his hand from her leg.

"Get off me!" She yelled.

"Connie. You do know that pushing away your master's advances is seen as very disrespectful in this house. I'm afraid that if you continue to be defiant, I cannot be held responsible for the harm or death of your dear little pooch." Connie stared at him.

"So you expect me to just let you touch me and have your way with me whenever you like?!" She asked, shocked in disbelief. Reaver grinned.

"Precisely. My clothing doesn't come cheap you know. Maybe you should have thought of that before you blew a hole through my coat." Connie was beside herself with rage and surprise. Even though Reaver had originally said that he hadn't kidnapped her for sex, he intended the whole time on her visit leading up to it. Thus the skimpy costume. None of the other maids wore the same maid outfit as her, and Connie was beginning to feel more trapped than when she had been locked away in the Tattered Spire. She wondered if she would ever get out of Reaver's mansion alive and untouched, or if she would ever see Lance again.

"Speaking of clothing, where's that charm of mine that you stole from me?"

"I didn't steal it Connie. The night you crashed my birthday party, you must have dropped it." Reaver replied, taking a bite of salmon. A servant prepared a plate in front on Connie, and then all of Reaver's staff bowed once more before exiting the dining room. Connie looked down at the tasty meal, and felt her stomach rumble. She pushed the plate away. She couldn't eat at Reaver's table, she hated him. No matter how hungry she was.

"Something wrong with it?" Reaver asked, noticing Connie push the loaded plate away.

"I'm not about to accept food from you. Now give me back my charm!" She hollered. Reaver smiled, eyeing her mischievously.

"Of course. Just tell me one thing...Why is this pitiful trinket that important to you?" Connie was taken aback by the forwardness of his question.

"Thats none of your business." She snapped.

"Oh isn't it? I am your master now my precious. Everything of yours is now MY business."

"Your not my master, you will never be my master, I'm only here to pay you back for that stupid coat that got hit when I shot at you, which by the way you richly deserved. The second I have paid my dues, I'm leaving, far away from Bloodstone and YOU!" Connie screamed.

"Awww...but I thought you really loved the seashore..." Reaver mused in a mocking voice. Connie turned red at the comment. That had always been her excuse for living in Bloodstone. But as her friend Hammer had attested, it had always looked somewhat suspicious, as both Westcliff and Oakfield had lovely shorelines, and no thugs and little crime.

"How do you know that?" Connie turned to face Reaver, who was finishing the last of his plate, the sweet cake.

"Oh, I have my ways dear girl. But tell me, is that really the only reason you chose my little coastal paradise as your own?"

"Yes! Of course, why else would I want to live so close to you?" Connie snapped. Reaver finished his cake and wiped his mouth with a napkin with a red R embroidered on the corner.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He smirked, locking eyes with his desired heroine. Connie smiled.

"I guess I can see why you would think that it would have something to do with you being here, your so conceited Reaver." She replied. Reaver turned away from her and stood. He took Connie's charm from his pocket and flipped it up into the air.

"Yes, your right, I am." He answered proudly. "But Connie, I never did mention that I was the reason for you to live here, now did I?" Connie's face turned red again, the realization of her last comment hitting hard. Reaver merely gave her a satisfied smile, accompanied by a slight twinkle in his eye, and tossed her the old charm. Connie caught it and looked up to Reaver.

"Wait a secound! What do you mean by that Reaver?" She called out to him. But Reaver simply walked out of the dining room, leaving Connie alone at the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Connie took another bite of her dinner. While she hated to eat food that came from Reaver, she felt that it would have been hypocritical of her to refuse her plate after she had just thought of how wasteful Reaver's giant feast was. Besides, she hadn't eaten a full meal like this in so long, and she had to keep up her strength to be on guard for Reaver and his advances. Connie kept thinking about what had happened at dinner, the conversation she had with The Hero of Skill:

_"Your not my master, you will never be my master, I'm only here to pay you back for that stupid coat that got hit when I shot at you, which by the way you richly deserved. The second I have paid my dues, I'm leaving, far away from Bloodstone and YOU!"_

_"Awww...but I thought you really loved the seashore..." _

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Oh, I have my ways dear girl. But tell me, is that really the only reason you chose my little coastal paradise as your own?" _

_"Yes! Of course, why else would I want to live so close to you?" _

_"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" _

_"I guess I can see why you would think that it would have something to do with you being here, your so conceited Reaver." _

_"Yes, your right, I am. But Connie, I never did mention that I was the reason for you to live here, now did I?" _

"He didn't mention that. Why was I the one to bring it up?!" She angrily said to herself. Her emotions bothered her. It was unlike her to blurt things out without realizing just what she was indeed saying. As Connie lay propped up on her bed eating, she twidled the small gold charm that Reaver had given back to her. That charm. The one that her sister Rose had given to her on her sixth birthday, the birthday before they had become orphans. Connie held the small charm close to her chest as she felt a tear stream down her cheek. She would never see Rose, her wonderful, beautiful, perfect big sister ever again. At least she had avenged her death, and that was all that Connie could have done, justice had been served. The night was getting late, and after eating the succulent meal, Connie felt very tired. She put the empty plate down onto the floor and blew out the candle. As she lay in her bed under the soft blankets, thoughts of her beloved companion danced across her mind. _Oh Lance, I hope your alright. I'm doing this for you boy, once I pay Reaver back for his coat, I'm coming home to you! _Connie looked up at the vaulted ceiling as she thought. She was fast asleep before she knew it. Connie jumped up in bed to the sound of a pistol being fired inside the house. It took but a moment for her brain to register that she now lived in Reaver's mansion. She threw her green dress on and rushed out of the room to see what was going on. There were two maids standing about ten feet from her bedroom and there appeared to be quite a bit of commotion going on down the hall.

"I told you, no milk in my morning tea! Is it really that hard for you?" Reaver's voice boomed down the hall. Connie walked over to the other two maids, one of them was Courtney.

"Whats going on?" Connie whispered to her. Courtney gave Connie a worried look.

"He does this every morning." She replied.

"What? Shoot people?!" Connie exclaimed.

"No, yell and carry on. He's really not a morning person. And if you mess up on during that time, theres a pretty good chace that he'll kill you." Connie glanced down the hallway and was disgusted to see the body of a young maid laying on the carpet outside of Reaver's bedroom, blood gushing from her eye socket. Courtney nudged her.

"Its best if you don't look." She offered. Connie stood up straight. She was getting sick of this. From the moment he had returned to Bloodstone, Reaver had missed no chance to mess with Connie, and she had had enough. She had to make a stand.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Courtney called after her, but Connie was already walking towards Reaver's room. She was about to open the door, when she heard heavy footsteps treading on the wooden floor. Before she could react, the door swung open, barely missing Connie's face. Reaver unknowingly stepped out of his bedroom, and plowed right into her. Reaver looked into her blue eyes, a look of surprise on his face. But he hid it quickly and smiled at Connie.

"Ahh, good morning my sweet little maid." Connie glared at him.

"I've come to tell you that I'm done playing this ridiculous game with you Reaver. I'm going home!" Reaver grinned at her bold words.

"Oh? But you've only just arrived my sweet. Besides, if I remember correctly, you don't have a home to go back to anyway." He jabbed. Connie felt her blood boil.

"That's another thing! Its about high time you paid up for burning my house down Reaver!" Reaver chuckled and walked around Connie until he came to rest in front of the balcony. He looked down from the third floor and a cunning grin passed his thin lips.

"Would you like that in money or sex my dear?"

"What?! You actually think you can just sleep with me to pay for what you did to my house?!" Connie was taken aback by his forwardness.

"Don't think. Know. I have done so several times before." Reaver replied.

"Well I want the gold." Connie snapped. Reaver looked at her and beckoned for her to join him.

"Its such a lovely day today. Come enjoy it with me Connie."

"I'd rather die."

"That could be arranged. But I feel that it would be a waste. You have such a lovely life Connie, I would hate for you to have to die."

"Oh, your so sweet." Connie replied sarcastically.

"No no, I'm quite serious. Why I love everything about you. Your personality, your sharp wit, among other things..." Reaver looked her body up and down before trailing off into a creepy blank stare.

"You know, up until that last bit, you sounded pretty nice. Its a real shame that your you Reaver. Otherwise, you might just have had a chance with me."

"So your saying that as long as I'm me, you won't be with me? Now that's not very sporting of you Connie. I mean a man can't just up and change who he is at will now can he?"

"Your one to talk." Connie hissed as she stared at him, knowing full well that he knew what she was talking about. Reaver's playful smile melted, and was replaced by a very solemn look.

"What did you say?" He asked, his voice low and serious.

"You heard me. If you didn't want me to figure it out you shouldn't have kept those weird diary thingys around your house." Reaver smiled slowly.

"Indeed. But that is a deep subject. You know very little, too little to be talking about it to me in such a cocky manner." He walked over to her. "When people get cocky, they often get careless. And when people get careless, mistakes happen." He flashed Connie his holster that held his pistol. A glint of sun caught the gold plating as if making sure Connie knew that Reaver was indeed threatening her. He patted her shoulder and laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"But how did you get into my mansion to get at those old pages anyway?" He asked.

"I found one of them last night that's all. In the closet, while I was putting my maid costume away." Connie replied.

"Oh-ho! I guess I shouldn't have been so careless in where I decided to hide them. But yes, I did notice that you weren't wearing your bouncy little get-up for me today." Reaver mused.

"I told you, I'm going home."

"You mean, back to the room upstairs from the tavern. Where your dear little dog is?" Reaver reminded her. "If you quit on our agreement, I wonder if he'll still be in one piece when you return?" Connie heart sunk. She couldn't leave Reaver's service without loosing Lance. But it was maddening to stay as well. Reaver leaned in close and whispered in her ear, tickling her.

"Connie dear, I can tell that you aren't enjoying your time here with me, and let me assure you, that makes me very sad." He spoke with false pity.

"I'll bet." Connie rolled her eyes.

"But-wait. I just had a rather tantalizing idea. There may just be another way for us to both get what we want, and you could leave my services today." Connie perked up.

"Really? You'd let me leave today?"

"Yes. But you would have to play one more little game with me before you do." Reaver's eyes gleamed. Connie felt sick to her stomach. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"No way." She whispered. Reaver burst out laughing.

"You act as if its the most horrid thing in the world my dear. All I want to do is pleasure you. How could that possibly be bad?" Connie backed away.

"I'd rather be your maid for a thousand years then have sex with you once!" She proclaimed. Reaver gave her a bemused look.

"Interesting indeed. Oh well. I suppose you can't go home anytime soon then. Put your maid costume back on Connie, theres going to be a lot to do today." Reaver waved as he walked past her and ascended down the stairs. Connie sighed hard and waited for him to leave, before heading back to her room. She passed Courtney, who was still by her door. Courtney grabbed her as she started inside.

"So? How did it go? Is he gonna give you a raise?"

"I didn't ask for one. Courtney, theres something I should tell you. I'm not working here because I need money. I have to work here. Reaver's forcing me to." Connie explained. Courtney's eyes flew open.

"What?! He's never done _that_ before. Did he tell you why?"

"I have to pay him back for something."

"Alright. I don't want to know any more. What were you asking about if not money then?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Connie lied. She didn't want Courtney to know about her feud with Reaver, how far back it ran. She just wanted to get out of his mansion as soon as she possibly could. Connie turned the knob and entered her room. She got her costume out of the closet and put it on. The day was long and hard. Reaver wasted no time in putting Connie through a numerous amount of tasks and taunted and teased her often. She was relived when the day finally came to a close and her head felt the back of her soft pillow once again. After finishing the last of her evening meal, Connie reached for the charm in her satchel, but as she did so, her hand lightly brushed something. Connie pulled a scroll out. Her eyes widened when her mind registered what it was. The scroll that the old pirate in the tavern had given her! Connie had been so busy the past few days that she had forgotten all about it. The seal was old, and Connie couldn't recognize the crest that had been stamped into the deep red wax. She gently broke the seal and unfurled the yellowed document. It appeared to be a sort of letter. Her eyes focused on the date at the top of the letter and a shiver ran down her spine: _THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 16, 1120_

"This letter is over 200 years old..." She gasped. Her curiosity piqued, Connie eagerly read on:

_My darling Cammilia, _

_It has been a long time since I had the time to write to you, but trust that you are always in my thoughts. We have been in an uphill battle against the Nocturnal Kraken for many nights now, but I feel that our efforts are about to be rewarded. I hope that all is well back in Oakvale, I trust that you are finding ways to pass the time. Captain Sergio has spoken to everyone this morning, telling us that we'll be heading back just as soon as the monster is dead. The next time that creature rears its ugly head, I'll be ready for it! I promise to bring you back one of its scales as a trophy of my victory for you. Not much else had happened on this voyage, except one thing. I found an odd tome in the desert, I feel a strange sense of power when I hold it, it makes my very hairs stand on end. Cammilia, I feel this may be what I have been searching for all along! Time is short my love, so I must close for now. But do not fret my darling, I shall be home to you as soon as I can. I look forward to holding you again in my arms. _

_Your sweet darling,_

_-Victor_

"Why did he give me this?" Connie frowned, putting the letter back down. The old pirate had given her the scroll, saying that someone had asked him to deliver it to her, but while it was an interesting and historical find, Connie had no idea why. Then she remembered something. The pirate had also mentioned that he had stolen the scroll from Reaver. _But why would Reaver keep a letter? Probably because he himself stole it for its historical value. _Connie thought coldly._ Or maybe he killed a captain and when he was looting their ship, and he just accidentally took it with the rest of the crews things. _But something kept nagging at letter had something strange in common with the diary entry which Connie had read the other night. She tried to think of a clear reason why Reaver would possess such an old letter when the shock of realization finally hit her hard. The two letters had the exact same handwriting! That was what Clammy Claude had meant when he told her that the scroll was as good as his death warrant, he had good reason to fear for his life. Connie sat down upon the bed, trying to gather her thoughts. She had just stumbled on something that Reaver would kill to protect. Connie had found the missing link between who he was, and who he used to be. Remembering Reaver's earlier threat, Connie wondered if she should just forget about her findings. She got up, letter in tow, and headed towards the lit fireplace. But something stopped her. Whether it was her heroic courage, or her youthful curiosity she couldn't say. But Connie just couldn't bring herself to destroy the letter.

She tried to push the thought from her head, but she wanted to know more. She had to know more.

"Why do I care so much about this? Its none of my business, and its of no concern to me." She told herself. It was getting late, and Connie decided it was time to put the mystery out of her mind and rest. Sleep found her easy, but her night was full of strange dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Connie dear, will you please come here." Reaver called out for her for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Connie huffed and shuffled over to the man she despised.

"What is it now Reaver?" She said, tiredness and aggravation in her voice. Reaver was sitting in another of his many red velvet armchairs, sipping a glass of expensive wine and reading a rather steamy novel. He looked up from his book and smiled at the young heroine.

"This book, its a rather delicious read my sweet Connie. Can you guess what its about?" He teased. Connie made a face.

"Probably some sort of perverted sex novel is all I can gather. The fact that your reading it gives that away." She snorted. Reaver's smile widened.

"I'll assume that means your not very well read then dear. _"The Silver Rose of Master Devon"_ is by far the most exquisite work of romance ever written." Reaver replied. Connie had never heard of the book, and she assumed that Reaver was merely taunting her again.

"I had no idea that romance was your thing Reaver." She countered.

"That would probably be because you have never taken the chance to get to know me my sweet Connie." Reaver retorted. Connie grinned.

"I already know everything there is to know about you. Your a rather prominent figure around Bloodstone, and your so conceited that you never miss an oppertunity to have your life publicized. I've even heard rumors and gossip about you in as far off as Bowerstone and Oakfield."

"You really belive that you know everything there is to know," Reaver stood and took a step towards an unsuspecting Connie "about me?" Connie locked eyes with those of the pirate.

"Yes I do. But if your so sure that there is something I missed, why don't you tell me something I don't know?" Connie snapped. Reaver took another step towards her.

"Alright then. I shall. But first, you have to be willing to get to know me better."

"That's exactly why I thought I was doing."

"No. What you are doing is being sarcastic and nasty. You don't really want to get to know me better. Your just trying to prove how full of myself I am for your own personal gain. What I am talking about, is spending time together. Every day." Connie backed up.

"Ok, your right Reaver. I don't care. I already know too much about you as it is, I really don't want to get to know you any better, actually, I wish I could just forget about you." She snapped.

"What if I told you that, if you spend one week with me, personally, you could go back to your dear little mongrel, and I would even pay you back for your house." Reaver asked. Connie was shocked by the words that he spoke. He would actually let her go? Just for spending a little one-on-one with him? No. There had to be more to it than that.

"Whats the catch Reaver? What do you really want out of all this?" Reaver stepped in close enough for Connie to feel his soft breath on her cheek. She shuddered a bit, and then looked up into his eyes. They were green and fiery, like that of a dragon.

"No catch my dear. I merely want your companionship is all. No sex, no more being my maid, and nothing that you don't want to do. Just be with me a while." The sound of his voice had a strange newness to it, and Connie was almost overpowered by the strong aura of sadness that he was projecting. She almost took another step away from him. It was just so odd coming from Reaver. Connie knew a few minor spells, but she had never really wanted to become much of a Will user. She mainly used her will energy for reading auras. It came in handy more than spells alone when in battle, because if she could understand how her enemy was feeling, she had a huge advantage. Knowing if your opponent was tired, badly hurt, or afraid of you were all crucial but almost impossible without her rare skill. Connie had been reading auras for so many years now, that she rarely had to focus to do so anymore. Which was why when she was around Reaver, she automatically picked up on his emotions. Reaver stood solid in front of her, awaiting her reply. Connie had to think if she had ever seen him this serious before. He usually had such a cocky and laid back personality that even when he had been so in the past, Connie found it very difficult to take him seriously. Thinking back on it, she wondered why he hadn't ever tried to kill her. She knew he was dangerous, but she had always felt that he was too infatuated with her to spill her blood. Which is why she spoke her mind around him. In her own way, Connie was taunting Reaver, and she had thought nothing of it. It wasn't until the day that he had kidnapped her a week ago that she had first felt terror when she looked at him. Connie smiled up at him.

"Alright. I'll spend some time with you. I just don't see how this is going to be beneficial to either of us. What ever happened to me paying you back for your coat?"

"If you do this for me Connie, we can just forget all about it." Reaver returned her smile with one of his own. Connie felt strange. _He's up to something._ She told herself. _He's got to be._ Reaver walked off towards the bookshelf and returned with another book.

"Here. We really need to get you acquainted with some decent literature." He said as he handed Connie the book.

"What is it? Your autobiography?" She joked. Reaver laughed.

"No, I am thinking of having one published however, but its still a work in progress." Connie rolled her eyes. She looked down at the leather bound book in her hands. It was the same book that Reaver had been reading earlier. Connie ran her fingers along the pages of the book.

"Its rather long. If I'm only going to be here a week then I won't have time to finish it." She told him.

'Then you simply take it with you. As you already know, I've got another." Reaver waved off her concern. Connie looked at the book again.

"Whats it about?" She asked.

"Its a love story in which the rich and powerful Master Devon falls in love with his lowly and humble maid, Isabelle. Its about love transcending the classes, and enriching the heart. Pure fiction." Reaver explained, ending with a slight tang of disgust on his voice.

"Is that how you see it then?" Connie asked. "Is love pure fiction?"

"Your young Connie. Too young to know the ways of the heart. Have you ever been in love?" He asked. Connie felt herself blush wildly.

"I'm not really sure..."She stated. Connie had had a boyfriend once, long ago back at the Bower Lake gypsy camp. He had been with her two years, until she had left on her sixteenth birthday. The relationship had been little more than casual, although they had shared a first kiss, but it had ended when the couple had mutually called it off, saying that her being a hero would make their relationship difficult. If she died, she did not want to hurt him. And he in turn, did not want to distract her from her quest to save Albion. Connie had not had a serious romance in all her life. She was still a virgin. Reaver's serious question had caught her off guard. Before she could give him a clear answer, he stepped in close again. Connie felt herself growing dizzy. Reaver leaned forward until he was face to face with Connie.

"Well, lets find out, shall we?" Connie gasped as Reaver pressed his lips into hers. The act had been so quick, so unexpected, that she hadn't had the time to react. He kissed her softly, and with pure passion. Then, as quickly as he had begun, he pulled away, letting Connie recover. He looked at her, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were glassy. Connie could hardly move, barely bring herself to speak. She hated Reaver, but why then? Why had she allowed him to kiss her? Her mind, swirling with new information, was too much. She slid down the wall, and sat on the crimson carpets, hugging her knees. Reaver looked down at her, curious.

"Are you alright?" He asked, when she buried her face into her lap. Connie didn't answer. She didn't think she could. It was all too clear to her now. The reason she had moved to Bloodstone, it had never been about the seashore. It had been about him. The man that she was convinced she hated, she had secretly been slowly falling in love with all along. She had hidden her feelings so long behind a veil of hatred and constant sarcasm that they were foreign and new to her. But now Connie knew that she could never escape her longing for the handsome rouge. That was the reason why she was so upset. It wasn't anger, nor embarrassment. It was the realization that she loved someone that could never love her back. Connie couldn't bring herself to look at him. Reaver knelt down next to her. He had never gotten such a reaction from anyone he had ever kissed. Her actions were so unhappy, that he wondered if he had somehow harmed her.

"Connie?" He asked again. Connie kept her face hidden from view. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she fought to keep them there, she did not want to cry in front of Reaver. Reaver felt the same strange feeling again. The one that he had felt the day he had hurt Connie's feelings outside of the food stall._ Why does she do this to me? I kissed her, and now she's upset. Why should I care? I got what I wanted out of her, granted I still want much more. She's just another girl to me. Then why? I care about her so deeply. All I want to do is console her in my arms right now, but she would just push me away. I think I'm falling in love with her. _Reaver's epiphany was even more shocking to him than Connie's was to her. _Falling in love? The great Reaver, Hero of Skill, Pirate King, falling in love? With some poor hero girl no less. Whats happening to me?! _A small seed of light had begun to grow within the nether regions of his blackened heart. He wanted to go to her, wanted to tell her he loved her and that he would be good to her. Connie could stand it no longer, she began to cry. When he heard the small whimpers coming from her lips, Reaver almost touched her shoulder. But he fought the urge and turned away from her. His new feelings made him uncomfortable. Love. That was a feeling that he hadn't felt in centuries. And one he thought he would never feel again. Reaver looked once more over at Connie, and then stood. He exited the room, leaving Connie in a sobbing heap on the floor.

That evening, Reaver stood poised, looking out over the expanse of the sea from his master bedroom. The room was dark, and he stood with a half-drank goblet of wine at the full-length window which was as tall as he was. The full moon was high in a sky so dark blue, that it was impossible to tell where the the ocean and the heavens collided in their midnight rendezvous. Bloodstone was quiet, it always seemed quiet when Reaver wasn't throwing one of his parties. The serenity of the little oceanfront village by the light of the street lamps had always made Reaver feel at peace. He could watch the waves of the sea, see the small wooden chateaus, and feel as if he hadn't a care in the world. It was ironic, that just beyond the quaint view, up the hill and to the right, lay his worst nightmare. No matter how much gold he had, how many women he bedded, how much renown and respect he received, nothing could take his mind off of what he had done. All the power in the world could never make him forget, nor make the shadowy remains of his hometown disappear. Reaver took another long sip of the wine, swirling it as he often did when he was nervous.

"What was I thinking today with Connie? She's a sweet girl, beautiful. But she's not like the usual girls I spend my time with. She's fragile, breakable. Like I used to be. Back then." He spoke to himself, alone in the large expanse of the room. He had been grateful when Connie's cries had finally dissipated into silence.

"She must have fallen asleep. Poor dear. I had no intention of upsetting her, I thought she would enjoy it." He continued his solitary conversation. "I should have left her alone. I regret ever letting Claude give her that letter. She probably threw it away anyway. She wants nothing to do with me." He said sadly. He was not used to rejection, in fact until Connie had come into his life, Reaver had never been rejected. Which was why he had been initially attracted to her. From the first day the two had met, he had been secretly captivated by her. He beauty, her personality, the way she had never been intimidated nor infatuated by him, and until recently, it had been a dark game to him to see if he could break her, or make her fall in love with him. But now his own strange feelings made his hair stand on end. When was the last time he had felt this way?

"It must have been with her." The bitter memory made him swig down the rest of the wine, and then refill the goblet for the fifth time that evening. He could never bring himself to call Cammilia by name anymore. Just calling his old lover 'her' was more than enough to stab at the deep void in his heart. Maybe Connie was the one who could fill that void!

"I can't do it...I just can't! If I start, I won't be able to stop, and then I'll just hurt her." Reaver told himself, a slight slur was beginning to develop in his melodious voice. "That's all I'll do. She's, a lovely little hero, and I can't...bring myself to...aw she'd never love me anyway..." He took another chug of the wine. Reaver was noticeably getting dizzier and thought it would be wise to step away from the window. He finished the last of the red wine and headed towards his bed. He plopped down and pulled the covers around him, barely noticing as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Reaver lay on the edge of the deep well, his hand grasped tightly to that of the woman he loved. He felt the sharp pain and heard the loud pops coming from his arm, but still, he refused to let go. He looked down into the well. It was pitch black, too dark to see anything, save the face of his beloved, stark terror in her eyes, and the hungry shadow beasts lurking below. Their hungry glowing eyes seemed to be begging him to give into his fatigue and let her fall into the pit. _

_"Just hold on, I'll pull you out!" Reaver cried through the howling wind and stinging rain. The woman he was clinging to was crying out through her own pain, desperation was the only thing that kept her from letting go and falling to the evil monsters below. _

_"Victor! Help me, I can't hold on much longer!" She cried again. Reaver summoned all his strength and heaved as hard as he could. With one final sickening pop, he managed to pull her free of the pit. The young woman clawed at the grass as she found her way out of the well. Her arm was broken, but at least she was still alive. Then she looked around her, horror gripping her blue eyes. Her hometown was ablaze, dead bodies lay strewn around the once green hillside. In the distance, she could see her home, their home, completely demolished. She turned to her love, her face pale and frozen._

_"Victor...whats going on?" She cried, gripping ahold of her rescuer with her good arm. Reaver looked at her, unable to find the answer to her question, for he was asking the same thing to himself. _

_"I-I don't know...it wasn't supposed to happen like this..." He shuddered. The woman suddenly rose to her feet in terror and looked out towards the schoolhouse. She started to run off, but the sounds of children's high-pitched screams stopped her._

_"Opal..." The mother recognized her youths agonizing cry even a mile away. So did Reaver. He rushed to his wife's side, and fell to his knees beside her. _

_"Cammilia... I had no idea that they would-" Cammilia looked up at him. She had loved him with every ounce of her heart, she had never thought of him but in the best of ways. But now, their daughter was dead because of his selfishness. _

_"You used that tome you found didn't you? You promised me you wouldn't, Victor how could you?!" She glared at him. Reaver reached out to her, but she started to back away. _

_"Cammilia...I'm sorry, I thought-" He offered. He looked up at the carnage his foolish wish had cost. Then, he saw something else. Three shadow beings, emerging from the darkness, coming towards them. Reaver looked back to his darling. _

_"Cammilia. We need to get out of here right now." He wrapped his arm around her, never taking his eyes off the quickly approaching shadow judges. Cammilia pushed him away to his surprise._

_"No...This is what you wanted isn't it Victor? You want to live forever that badly? My daughter has already paid for your selfishness. You leave me no other option." Reaver was horrified at her words._

_"Cammilia, Opal was our daughter! You don't understand, this was all a horrible misunderstanding, this isn't what I asked them for. Your my wife, please, you have to belive me!" Reaver pleaded._

_"Your not the man I married Victor. The man I married would never have done something like this." Her words snapped whatever sanity the young man still possessed like a weak twig. In one last attempt to reason with her, Reaver grabbed Cammilia and tried to pull her away towards the small cave that led to Bloodstone. _

_"Please, Cammilia. We can start anew. We can have another child, I'll always miss Opal, but if I lost you, then there would be no point in living anymore. Please, the shadows are coming for you, your the last one left alive in Oakvale. Please, just trust me Cammilia." Once again, Cammilia pulled away sharply. As the shadows closed in around her, her last words forever pierced the young man's heart. Through lost blue eyes, Cammilia let a single tear fall as she looked at her beloved, who was more doomed than she._

_"I already trusted you Victor, look where it got me..." Reaver looked up to see Cammilia, when suddenly, her blonde wavy hair turned auburn and straight, and her long blue peasant dress turned to a midlength green one. She changed into another woman, a woman he loved even more. The shadows reached for a giant blade and forced the girl down to the ground. _

_"Connie!" Reaver cried out. He lunged forward to in a desperate attempt to save her, but his legs refused to budge, and he fell forward onto the charred earth. Through hazy eyes, he saw that it was too late. With one mighty thrust, they barred down and forced the blade through Connie's back..._

"Connie! Come quickly, Master Reaver is calling for you." Courtney knocked loudly on Connie's bedroom door. Connie was still in her bed. She didn't want to come out. After the events of yesterday she felt hopeless. It was true, everyone had known it save her. She loved Reaver. But he was a heartless monster, and he would never return the affection. Connie had been up all night trying to figure out her plight. She had decided that it would be best if she just left Bloodstone forever. She had to forget about him, it was the only way. Today, she was going back to Lance, whether Reaver liked it or not. Courtney was still pounding on her door.

"Connie! Connie come on! Your going to get yourself shot. Master Reaver doesn't tolerate laziness!" Connie swung the door open, and looked at Courtney. She was wearing her usual green dress instead of the maid costume, and she hadn't brushed her hair yet. Courtney looked at her and made a face.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I'm going home today Courtney." Connie sighed.

"So you've paid your debt to Reaver then?" Courtney seemed a bit disappointed.

"Paid in full as far as I'm concerned." Connie looked at her friend.

"Well, I'm going to miss you." Courtney hugged her. Connie smiled and then looked up towards the pirates bedroom.

"Reaver? He was screaming?"

"Yes. And he was screaming your name. I assume that he wants to see you. Really badly." Connie was almost afraid to be face to face with Reaver after he had kissed her yesterday. But she felt the urge to go see him anyway.

"Thanks Courtney." She smiled weakly and then started upstairs. Reaver was laying in his bed when Connie entered the room. It was still dark inside, and the smell of bile and alcohol reeked in the air. Connie held her nose and entered the bedchamber. She wasn't even sure that Reaver was awake until she heard him release another load of vomit into the nearby chamber pot. She walked over to his side and looked down at him. Connie had never seen him look this bad before. His hair stood up in all directions, and dark circles hung under his bloodshot eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Connie...I thought you were still asleep." He muttered.

"I was, but Courtney woke me up. Said you were screaming my name. Is there something you need?" Connie asked, trying to keep the concern out of her voice. Reaver groaned.

"I must have had a bad dream..." He rubbed his temples. Connie looked around the room. This was quite possibly the biggest bedroom she had ever seen. It amazed her how many hidden rooms Reaver had in his mansion. On her first visit, Connie had only counted four throughout the entire house, but since she had come to be Reaver's maid, she had discovered a striking ten more rooms. Reaver had a knack for hiding said rooms by having either hidden passageways, or doors that blended in with the surrounding wall. Connie could only guess that as a pirate, he would have need for a secret hideaway or escape route should the need arise, as it had after Lucien had sent Spire Guards after both her and Reaver a year ago. As she continued to stare at Reaver, Connie felt a surge of passion welling up inside her heart. She wanted to kiss him, or hold him, he looked so sick. But she knew that the feeling she felt for him would never be mutual. She glanced over at his bedside table and spied the goblet and bottle of wine.

"Do you want me to put this away for you?" She asked.

"I told you, your not my maid anymore." Reaver replied.

"Then why did you call me?"

"Alright fine Connie, do whatever you like." He snapped. Connie picked up the bottle and was surprised that it was empty.

"Did you drink this all in one night?!" She asked, shaking the bottle just to be sure.

"Yes yes, why does that concern you?"

"It might explain why your not feeling well this morning." Connie continued. Reaver frowned.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. See?" Reaver tried to get up, but the sudden motion forced his head down towards the chamber pot again. Connie smirked.

"I can see that. Listen, I think you should get some more sleep." Connie grabbed up the goblet in her other hand and smiled. Reaver lay his feverish, aching head back down upon the satin pillow. As she turned to leave, Reaver's voice caught her.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday Connie, I didn't mean any harm."

"Alright. Whatever you say Reaver." Connie agreed and she turned again and left. She didn't want to spend any more time around him then she had to. She was going home.

As soon as she had left the room, Reaver growled under his breath._You fool! Whats the matter with you? Why are you acting this way? Reaver does not apologize, he does not show concern for another human being, and he does NOT fall in love. Your starting to sound more like that pathetic worm Victor..._

_"_I am not he. I am Reaver!" He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

"Connie! Where have you been lassie?" Connie's boss yelled as he saw her come through the tavern door. Connie was in no mood to deal with him today.

"I got kidnapped if its any of your concern." She snapped. Her bosses hard scowl melted away and was replaced by a look of remorse.

"I had no idea, sorry I got all businesslike. You live in Bloodstone long enough and you tend to forget about all the crime around you. It becomes second nature, until it happens to you or someone you know. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Connie smiled.

"Your mutt kept barking after you left the other week. But a man came and took him out of the room, said he was a friend of yours, and that he was taking care of him for you. He didn't say that you'd been kidnapped though." He continued. Connie felt a wave of fear. One of Reaver's men had already taken Lance!

"Did he tell you where he was going with him?" Connie asked annoyed that her boss would allow someone to take her dog out of her room like that.

"What do I care? You know that I'm not an animal lover Connie. I just assumed that he was acting on your behalf."

"Can you at least tell me what he looked like?" Connie pressed him.

"Uhh, old guy, white beard and hair, dressed like a homeless person, thick pirate accent. Know him?" Connie thought for a moment. Then she recalled the strange man she had met at the tavern the night Reaver had burned her house down. Clammy Claude. Instantly, she rushed out of the tavern, and down to the docks. Pirates and homeless alike often loitered around by the piers and ships, either hoping for a handout, or waiting to mug an unwairy traveler. The smell of fish coupled with salt lay strong in the air as she made her way around the docks, calling out for her wolfdog. After an hours of ceaseless searching, Connie was beginning to wonder if leaving Reaver's mansion had been such a good idea. He had already secured her dog as an insurance policy in case she had ran away, and Lance was now at the mercy of whatever brigand was holding him hostage. She was just about to head back to Reaver's mansion, when a triumphant bark made her whirl around. Lance was running up to her, his deep blue eyes wide with happiness at seeing his mistress after a weeks time.

"Lance!" Connie cried as she wrapped her arms around his warm white fur. Lance put his giant paws up on Connie's shoulder and covered her face with a series of wet slurps. She looked through her satchel and found a strip of beef jerky and tossed it to Lance. He guzzled it down quickly, and Connie was surprised that he hadn't lost that much weight in her absence. Whoever had stolen him had also been taking care of him to some extent, which surprised her.

'How did you break free I wonder?" She spoke to him. Lance just cocked his head at her words. The sun was already at its zenith high above the ocean, and Connie decided that it was time to think about leaving. She went through her satchel a second time, this time retrieving that small sack of coins that she had left. _Just fifty-three gold?! _She thought annoyed. That's when she remembered that she had spent all her money at the food stall, save fifty gold, and the three loose coins she had scavenged from her burned down home. Connie knew that she couldn't even think about leaving Bloodstone until she had enough money saved up again. She did not want to be caught on the road without a good supply of potions, and those could add up in cost. With a reluctant sigh, she headed back to the tavern, ready to serve drinks.

"Ah, so I take it you want your job still eh?" Connie's boss grinned.

"Yes. I didn't shirk my responsibilities Gregory, I was kidnapped. You know I'm a hard worker." Gregory bit his lip as he thought. Then he spat into the sink and looked at her.

"Your right. Your the best bar wench I've ever had Connie. Go on and get started." Connie's shift went by well enough at first. She served several regulars and travellers alike. All the while, she kept her eyes peeled for the strange pirate that had given her the mysterious letter, and the same one whom had stolen Lance, but he never showed up. About an hour was left until her shift was over. Connie was pouring another ale for a sailor when a woman shrieked.

"Its him! Its Reaver!" Suddenly, the mouth of the inn was crowded with more people than could possibly fit inside the place. And then, through them all, stepped Reaver, dressed in his usual red and gold. Connie felt her head ache and I tried to hide herself. But the pirate had already seen her. He waltzed over in both a dignified and casual manner up to the bar and looked at the young barmaid.

"I'd like a sample of your finest red please." Connie looked at him.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" She asked him, remembering his hangover from earlier that day.

"The customer is always right my dear girl." Reaver replied.

"Alright. if you insist on killing your liver, I won't be the one to stop you. Let me see what we , it looks like our finest wine is table wine, so here you go." Connie poured him the glass of cheap wine and then grinned. Reaver looked at the glass and then at her and smiled.

"Did you really think that I would go out in the public filth of Bloodstone, be swamped by my adoring fans and ex-lovers, just so that I could drink wine that is of far less quality that that of which even my lowliest servants drink?" Connie shrugged.

"I don't know why your here Reaver, and frankly, I don't care."

"But my dear, we still have a deal." He purred.

"You said that I wasn't your maid anymore, so I got back to my actual life. So if your not gonna drink, than pay for it and get out. I've got a job to do." Connie replied coldly. Reaver looked around and chucked like he usually did when he found someones circumstances amusing.

"Yes I can see you do. What, trying to save up for another shack?" She chose to ignore that, as much as she didn't want to, but Connie didn't want to make a scene in front of her boss and his customers. Reaver knew that too. And so he kept on taunting her.

"So that's it. Your really going to play oblivious and act as if nothing happened between us?"

"Nothing did happen. Other than you kidnapping me and making my life miserable."

"What, by kissing you?" Connie felt her face flush brilliant red. She turned and glared at Reaver.

"You forced yourself on me." She hissed

"I did nothing of the sort to you dear! It was a mutual arrangement." Reaver cried, falsely offended.

"Its not mutual if one of the people doesn't want to be kissed!"

"You know what? I think that I was right. You do love me Connie." Reaver continued.

"Whatever you choose to believe..." Connie tried to distract herself by starting to wipe down the counter of the bar. Reaver leaned onto it smudging her work.

"Its not just a belief when one sees it with ones own two eyes dear girl." Connie stopped and looked up.

"What are you talking about?" Reaver chuckled.

"You blushed, your brilliant blue eyes were glazed over with passion, and oh! You left abruptly this morning when I mentioned it, obviously embarrassed. Isn't that right my sweet little minx?" Connie could stand it no longer. She turned to Reaver, and lost it.

"That's not the point Reaver! You burned my bloody house down, you betrayed me to Lucien, you tried to sacrifice me in the Shadow Court and NOW you have the nerve to say that I love you?!"

"I think that your dancing around the fact that you blushed when I kissed you, and every time I have mentioned it since." Reaver stood up. Connie fell silent and then whispered angrily.

"...You actually think that kiss even matters to me?!" Reaver looked at her surprised. Connie was even surprised at how cruel her words were.

"I would have hoped it would have anyway..." Reaver replied softly. Connie looked up at him in amazement. He was actually acting upset.

"Reaver..." She started in a low whisper, but Reaver had already turned to exit the tavern. Connie rubbed her forehead. _Did I actually offend him? Perhaps I even hurt his feelings? No. That's not even possible... _Connie thought as she watched him go. She had never been that cruel to anyone, not even Reaver, even when he had deserved it. To think that she was acting this way to avoid her feelings. She didn't want to be hurt by him. Connie knew better that anyone that Reaver was not to be trusted, especially in matters of the heart. But if she had gotten that sort of reaction out of him just now, maybe there was a chance. A chance that he might harbor some love in his heart for her after all. That thought came with a very unsettling feeling. If that were indeed the case, Connie couldn't help but wonder if she had been too harsh on the Hero of Skill. After her shift was over, Connie called Lance into her room and decided to eat some dinner. But she just wasn't hungery.


	11. Chapter 11

Connie fell into a deep sleep that night, in which she had many strange dreams about falling through a black pit of despair and total fear. She searched the darkness for Lance, she desperately called out his name, but she continued to fall, weaponless, helpless, just her in the dark, falling. Connie woke up in a pool of sweat, just before she hit the bottom pit, lined with daggerlike spikes. She cried out, startling Lance, as he was sleeping next to her. He looked up, protectively, and then looked at his mistress and cocked his head, his sapphire blue eyes piercing her own with confusion. Connie sat up, wiping sweat from her brow.

"God, that was weird...I wish that at least SOME of my dreams made sense..." Lance stretched and yawned, reviling all his wolfy yellow teeth, and then turned around three times in the corner before plopping back down with an aggravated huff. Clearly, he was not one for mornings. Connie decided to forget the dream for the moment, and instead she felt that she needed to confront Reaver for what had happened in the tavern last night. After getting dressed, she headed down the stairs and out into the Bloodstone streets. Connie walked briskly up the path to Reavers mansion, the cobblestone clicked and clacked under her black boots. Villagers where coming out into the day, some drunk, others with regretful looks on their faces probably following some accidental one night stand. Connie walked past them all, never looking back once, and Lance followed her every step of the way. She was never to leave him alone again following her kidnapping. As the two approached the gate to Reavers mansion, Connie felt the same butterflies starting to creep and crawl inside her. After Reaver had kissed her, she had been forced face to face with her true feelings for the Hero of Skill, and it had made her both eager and uneasy. Connie decided that she would at the very least need to speak to him about the other day, and apologize, if necessary for her cold attitude as well. It was going to be tough. Confetti and wine bottles still lay littered around in his front yard, remnants of the party last week. The party with the fireworks that had set her house ablaze. Connie had never cared for Reaver, and he in turn had never seen her as more than a rookie hero with a cute butt. But there was no denying that the two had become closer after the fire incident. Connie approached the mansion and knocked on the door. A small girl, roughly 14 answered the door. She had dark grey eyes and olive skin with black hair.

"May I help you m'lady? Oh! Connie, hi!" She smiled, remembering Connie, though Connie had never met her personally.

"Yes that's me. I'm here to see the master of the house, is he available?" The girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry but Master Reaver is still asleep. May I take a message?" Connie smirked at that, remembering how Reaver was less of a morning person than Lance.

"No thanks, I'll come back later. Do you know when he will be up?" The girl shrugged.

"I dunno." Connie thanked her and turned to leave. But just as Connie had started away from the door, Reaver's voice echoed through the mansion.

"I told you, two lumps in my morning tea! By God! Is it really that hard for you?! Its bloody tea for heavens sake!" A gunshot and a thud later, the young girl looked at Connie and smiled shyly. Connie looked into the mansion.

"I take it he's up now?"

"Yep, you remember don't you? Please, come in." Connie looked down at Lance.

"Stay here ok boy? I'll be right back." She patted his warm fluffy head and then entered the mansion, following the girl up the stairs and past the lifeless body of another maid. She winced at the gunshot to the head, and the blood gushing out of her eye socket.

"Here we are." The girl motioned Connie to the door. She looked at the knob and then back to the young maid.

"Um, is he even dressed yet?" Connie asked. The girl just blushed.

"Gosh, I hope not! I'd love to get a peek at that..." Connie smiled and shook her head, then she heard the scuffling of feet from inside the room. That was replaced by the sound of boots trodding on the oak floorboards. Without warning, the door swung open, and Reaver, once again, stepped unbeknownst right into Connie. He jumped back surprised but collected himself quickly. He looked at her and smirked.

"Well hello Connie. How are you today my dear? What brings the beautiful heroine to my grand mansion?" Connie frowned.

"I forgot to wish you a happy birthday." She said sarcastically. Reaver smiled and then chuckled.

"Why thank you my dear. Better late than never I suppose. Are you here to give me a belated birthday gift, hmmmm?" Connie glared at him.

"Really? You honestly think that's why I'm here Reaver?" The pirate grinned.

"Alright then dear, why are you here? I suppose you wanted to tell me off again, like you did yesterday?" Connie felt her stomach ache.

"I'm sorry for that. I don't know what I said those things for. Can you forgive me?" Connie asked sincerely. She looked him straight in the eyes as she apologized, they were burning wild with lust.

"Aww, so you DO have feelings for me. See? I told you so." He cooed in a playful baby-talk voice, similar to the one people use to talk to their pets.

" I still think I'd rather not act on them, feelings can often be misleading. But it would be nice to spend some time together, if you still want to. As friends." Reaver smiled. He was a bit taken aback as well. He hadn't had any friends since he gained his immortality, save Claude. But what was even stranger, was the fact that no woman had ever wanted more that sex out of him. He was disappointed that Connie was still fighting her feelings, but he had known from the start that it was going to be an up-hill battle with that girl when it came to a relationship. As much as he wanted her right then and there, he was convinced that friendship would have to be a reasonable starting point.

"Of course I would." He replied, his voice had a strange mix of flattery and aggravation. "Would you like to go sailing with me this afternoon?" Reaver continued. Connie looked up, intrigued. She had never been sailing before. Her only experience at sea had been unpleasant. It was when she had been sent to the Tattered Spire for ten grueling years, and then once again during her escape after she had rescued a fellow hero, named Garth.

"Sure, I'd be delighted to come sailing with you." She replied but then remembered something. "Well, actually, wouldn't that be a bit excessive? I mean, last time you were away, you were gone a year." Reaver laughed.

"It's just for the afternoon, just a quick jaunt around Bloodstone, we'll be back before nightfall." Reaver explained."I don't go on a voyage every time I set sail my sweet. Sometimes, just a day at sea is quite pleasant. But I shall say this: if you ever care to join me on a trip in the future, you haven't been adventuring until you've done it at sea." Reaver winked. Connie was unsure if he had meant adventuring or making love when he said the words 'done it'. She decided not to ask. There was a short pause as the two heros looked at each other, each as shocked and excited about the new feelings that they were having for the other, and each equally unwilling to admit it. Reaver finally broke the silence.

"Connie. I'm just about to have breakfast, won't you join me? I would love to continue this conversation with you." For the first time, Connie and Reaver smiled at the same time.

"I'd like that." She declared. Reaver held out his hand to her. Connie paused, and then shyly took Reaver's outstretched hand. He felt a small tingle in his heart as her soft palm graced his flesh.

"Well, then lets be on our way." He replied, and he led her downstairs.

The morning was getting warmer as Reaver and Connie set sail. It was early spring in Albion, and the sun's warmth was a welcome treat to the cold nip that still hung in the air. The sharp jutted cliffs along the shoreline were still covered in a thin layer of ice and salt, and from a distance, Connie could even see that some of the houses still had ice on their roofs as well. The air was even chillier out in the open ocean, and Connie felt especially cold in her light strapless dress. She shivered and held her shoulders tightly. The sea was clear and calm, save for a few seagulls diving and rising about fifty yards away. Connie watched them, completely enthralled by the life of the sea, and the sheer freedom she felt aboard the ship as it went further and further out to sea. It had come as no surprise to her that Reaver had christened his new ship, _The Reaver II_, a replacement for the ship the giant shard had destroyed during the legendary battle that had ensued last year. Reaver stood behind her, breathing in a mixture of salty tang, and the sweet scent of lilies that always wafted from Connie's long hair. He saw her shiver and draped his long crimson cape around her unsuspecting shoulders.

"Here, you'll catch cold if you don't dress properly out here sweet darling." He crooned. Connie looked over her shoulder at him, grateful for the warmth.

"Thank you. I guess I came a bit underdressed." She admitted, and then turned her sights back to the endless world of blue. "I've never been sailing like this."

"Amazing, isn't it?" He purred into her ear. Connie jumped before turning to look at him.

"Yes, its extraordinary." Reaver leaned in closer, taking in another whiff of her floral aroma. He fought the urge to wrap his long arms around her waist. This was the first time that she had allowed him to get this close to her willingly. He didn't want to press his luck. And while his mind kept screaming at him that the poor dear was weaponless and they were completely alone, to just go ahead and take her, Reaver just couldn't fight the strange tender feelings that had started over a week ago, and continued without cease. Connie continued to look out at the expanse of deep blue all around her. Instinctively, she looked off towards the foreboding Spire, like she had done so many times for so many years. With Theresa there now, at least Connie could rest easy knowing that its power would never be conjured up for misuse again, but the tall black structure jutting up out of the sea in the distance was still as unsettling as ever. Reaver followed the direction of her stare and eyed the Spire himself.

"I'll bet your glad that you never have to go back there again." He commented. Connie continued to look at the Spire, lost in thought.

"Yes." Was all she could answer him with. Reaver smirked.

"Was it really as bad in there as people said? I mean, I went there myself, but it was after the phase with all the dark rituals and kinky torture, and giant pointy rocks." She turned and locked eyes with him.

"It was worse. Seeing it or experiencing it is one thing. But to actually be a part of it, to be a Spire Gaurd. Thats something else." Connie shuddered. Reaver listened intently.

"Ohhh, sounds positively delicious! My little Connie, dressed to the nines in the brutish ensemble of a Spire Gaurd, I bet you turned a few heads."

"Your missing the point! People died in there! They were starved, beaten, and worse. And I-"Connie's face grew dark. Reaver leaned in, curious.

"You what my dear?" He asked. Connie turned away.

"There were times in which I was the one to do those things..." She replied ashamed.

"So you do possess a darkness to your heart somewhere, deep down underneath all the pretty benevolent flowers and rainbows."

"It wasnt' like that! I refused all that I could. I had every ounce of energy sapped out of me defying my orders and letting as many people live as I could! But then..." She couldn't bring herself to continue.

"Then what?" Reaver pressed her. Connie sighed hard.

"The commandant. He was getting tired of me. Lucian had developed this newer collar, for guards who were defiant and too strong to control with a basic collar. I was among the first guinea pigs to be fitted with it. It took control of your body, and forced you to obey, no matter how hard you fought. The commandant told me, on my first day of wearing it, that those who won't obey can be made to. He was right..." Connie hid her face in her hands, the memory of all the horrific acts that the commandant had forced her to do since that day, too much for her. Reaver put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was then, with her head turned, and her neck exposed, that he noticed the darkened marks on her neck. He had never noticed them before.

"You tried to defy him, even after the new collar was put on, didn't you Connie?" Reaver stated. Connie nodded through tears.

"Yes." Reaver turned her towards him, and with his free hand, he brought her face up from her hands. Tears were streaming down still, to his dismay. Reaver smiled at her.

"Now now Connie. This is supposed to be a nice day, its our first outing together and your first time on a leisurely cruise. Please, don't cry my dear." Connie smiled as he wiped away her tears with his fingers.

"Thank you, Reaver." She finally managed.

"Anyway, the day has just begun, and I have a lot to talk to you about. Did you ever start reading the book I loaned you?" Reaver asked her.

"A little bit. I'm on chapter two." Connie replied, wiping the rest of her tears away, and glad that Reaver had changed the subject.

"Only chapter two? I'm on chapter five." He teased.

"But its your book, you've had much longer to read it!" Connie huffed annoyed. Reaver laughed loudly.

"I started over the day I loaned you the other copy. I thought if we read it together, we'd have something to talk about, since we're getting to know each other and all."

"Your a faster reader that I am. So what?" Reaver still loved it when he managed to annoy her like this.

"You know, you really are cute when your mad Connie." His compliment came as a surprise to Connie, catching her off guard. Her face grew red again. Reaver put his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Do not fret. I shall simply have to read a tad slower until you catch up." Connie grinned at him, then she turned her head at the sound of splashing, squeaking chortles of laughter. She looked over the rail of the ship to see two silver-grey dolphins looking up at her, their sparkling intelligent eyes seemed to be as intrigued by her as she was by them. Connie continued to watch the strange beasts, the likes of which she had never seen before. The streamlined mammals with their smooth flesh and humanlike laugher made her curiosity for the rest of the mysterious sea continue to expand. Reaver walked up beside her and gave the dolphins little more than a quick glance, he was very used to seeing the common sea clowns from his many previous voyages. He watched Connie, how she was transfixed upon them. Such a strange innocence this girl possessed. She was a brave heroine, a well-travelled adventurer, and a strong adversary to any foe she faced. Yet a childlike newness shined forth from her face as she watched the two sea creatures jumping and clicking in and out of the waves.

"Is this your first time seeing dolphins then?" He finally spoke. Connie nodded.

"Yes. I wasn't aware that such creatures existed. I thought only sea monsters, fish, and krakens lived out in the ocean."

"There are plenty of animals here. Even more than back on land. The sea is more vast and beautiful than any other place on earth." Reaver spoke, a deep passion seasoning his words. Connie turned her head momentarily to him. He seemed lost in thought. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, the sea breeze carelessly tassling his chestnut locks. Her awe was broken as Reaver started to laugh.

"Look at that! I've never seen them do that before." He pointed to the dolphins. One of them was swimming around the other, squealing and chattering with delight. The other seemed to be growing annoyed, as it took several nips at its playful friend.

"That's like the way you treat me, Connie. You try so hard to keep me away, and all that I want to do is play." He chuckled, giving her a nudge. Connie watched as the dolphins glanced at her and Reaver one last time before disappearing below the choppy surf.

"That was amazing." She commented. She rested her elbows on the smoothly polished wood of the rail. Reaver continued to watch her just as intently as she had been watching the dolphins. _What is amazing, is that I actually got you to come with me at all my sweet Connie._ He thought.

"So, how are you enjoying the book so far my dear?" Reaver changed the subject.

"Oh, its alright I suppose. I'm not really far in enough to give you a clear answer in that regard."

"So, your not all that interested I take it." Reaver smirked.

"I'm not really much of a reader. I'm usually too busy to do leisurely things like that." Connie replied defensively.

"Oh, I see. That's why your such a tense girl. No boyfriend, not social life. Its all work work work with you isn't it?" Connie gave him a hard scowl.

"No, that's not true."

"Then tell me, _friend_." Reaver started sarcastically, "What DO you do for fun?" Connie thought about it a moment before replying. She looked over to where her furry companion Lance was sleeping sprawled out on the sunny deck.

"Well, sometimes I play fetch with Lance." She replied. Reaver looked disgusted.

" I will never understand the so-called "companionship" you get from being with that mutt."

"Actually, spending time with a pet can be both very fun and very comforting Reaver."

"I'm sure. Still, you'll never see me with one of those things." Reaver added. "But, you should have other interests surely." Connie sat down on a keg of ale.

"Not really. I already told you, I don't have the time for fun." Reaver gently clasped her hand.

"May I?" He asked. Connie gave him an unsure look.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something that is fun. Would you dance with me?" Connie was a bit taken aback by his forwardness.

"We're on a ship in the middle of the ocean. It seems hardly appropriate."

"Ah, but you see? Sometimes the inappropriate acts can be the most fun!" He locked his green eyes deep within hers. "What do you say Connie? Just a quick twirl?" Connie reluctantly nodded.

"Alright. But just this once." She sighed. As she stood, Reaver placed his other arm around her slender waist and she wrapped her arm around his back. Reaver began to step in and out, then left and right. Connie wasn't a very experienced dancer, she had only rarely danced with her gypsy friends at festivals back at Bower Lake, and that was a long time ago. Reaver sensed her uneasiness. He stopped her.

"Try to relax a bit dear. This isn't a life or death situation after all. We're trying to have fun!"

"It's just that I'm not really that good at dancing." She replied meekly. Reaver smiled.

"Just follow my lead. If you try to copy my steps, you'll do just fine." He explained. Their dance began again, and Connie did as she had been instructed, but she was so nervous that she was still quite clumsy. Suddenly, she out stepped and tripped over Reaver's boot. As she fell forward, she felt strong arms catch her. Connie looked up into the eyes of the pirate.

"Are you alright darling girl?" Reaver asked as he assisted her to her feet. Connie sat back down upon the barrel.

"Yeah, like I said, I'm not very good." She huffed, her pride hurt.

"That's alright, I'll teach you Connie." Reaver offered.

"You don't have to, I really have no interest in learning."

"Here, try it just one more time." He took her hand and pulled her back to her feet.

"Reaver, I-" He pressed his finger to her lips.

"Shhhh. Just hold onto me." He instructed. Before Connie could complain, he began dancing again, holding Connie closely. She was pulled swiftly in tune to his motions, and soon she found that she was waltzing in rhythm with him, without care, without thinking. Her chest was pressed firmly into his, and Connie was sure that he could feel her heart racing.

"I didn't know you where so good at dancing." Connie complimented as he twirled her.

"Well naturally. I didn't spend all that time aboard ships getting tossed around like a flapjack without developing a keen sense of balance and agility my dear."

"Well, you surprised me nonetheless."

"Connie my sweet. Stay with me and you'll soon find that I can be quite full of surprises." The sun was starting to set behind the cliffs in the distance. The vibrant hues of orange, pink, and the deep purple of the impending night bathed the sea in a golden glow. The two heros continued to dance in rhythm to their beating hearts in the absence of music.

"Is this fun enough for my Connie?" He finally asked her. Connie was having a better time than she had initially thought.

"It is actually." She exclaimed. A smile graced the dashing rouge's face. Connie had never seen him smile like that before. It wasn't a cunning smile, nor one of his many charming or devious guises. It was a contented and happy expression. He twirled her around once more before the dance finally ended. Connie and Reaver stood lost for a moment, looking at each other, positive about what they wanted to do, but each as unsure as the other about how to go about it. Finally, Connie broke the silence by gazing up at the fresh sky of stars above them.

"Reaver. Its getting dark. Shouldn't we be heading back soon?" Reaver glanced up and then walked off towards the wheel of the ship.

"Yes. I believe that its time." Within the half-hour, the twosome and Lance had made it back to port. Connie walked with Reaver until they reached his mansion. When they passed through the gates, he looked her over. Her hair and clothes were a bit damp from the trip, and a cold wind was picking up.

"Would you like to come in? I could get a roaring fire going with ease, and dinner tonight is venison cutlets and sautéed mushrooms." Reaver coaxed.

"Its sounds lovely, but my boss will be expecting me for the night shift." Connie replied. Reaver shrugged and fished out a small gold key from his he unlocked the front door, he looked over at Connie.

"Thank you for joining me today Connie, I hope you enjoyed yourself." He stated. Connie patted Lance's head.

"I did. Thank you for inviting me."

"Anytime my dear. I look forward to seeing you soon." Connie looked up the stairs of the Bloodstone Mansion at the man she had hated for so long, the man that she now found herself having strange new feelings of unexplained passion and deep love for.

"I'll try to get more reading done tonight." She added. Reaver grinned as he opened the door.

"As soon as you make it to chapter five, come back, and we'll have tea and discuss what we've read. How does that sound?" He asked.

"That sounds good." She looked back down the path. A small cat was creeping in and out amongst some crates. The town was quiet save for some distant drunken laughter and the wind rustling through the pine trees behind Reaver's mansion.

"I better go. Its late. Thanks again!" She cried and she and Lance raced away down the cobblestone path. Reaver watched her go, and then shook his head.

"She's in such denial. And I thought she was precious when she hated me!" With that, he stepped inside and shut the door.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning was warm, a gracious welcome to weeks of the cold spring. The splashing of the waves as they licked hungrily at the sandy shore was coupled by the throngs of seabirds cackling overhead. Connie and Lance were taking one of their many walks down the shore. Armed with a small wicker basket, Connie was looking for seashells and other interesting sparkling objects that would happen to catch her eye. She spied a spiral light blue shell glistening in the morning light, and as she added in to her collection, she felt the cold sea water slide between her toes before rushing away again, taking sand and shells with it. Connie looked up at the puffy white clouds overhead and a small smile appeared upon her peach lips. It was going to be a lovely day. She continued her leisurely stroll and as always, Lance was several yards ahead, exploring. The white wolfdog buried his nose deep within a small burrow in the sand, possibly that of a crab, before pulling it out again. Then he dashed across a shallow tidal pool, disturbing the small fish within. Connie watched his antics with a twinkle of delight in her blue eyes. Even her companion was having fun out in the nice weather. The two had walked almost to the end of Bloodstones shoreline, and were heading to their secret place. A small cave nestled between the cliff face and the surrounding sea. Connie had always gone there for solitude, personal training sessions, or for comfort in a difficult time. But today, she was going there just to relax. It was her own private place. Most of the villagers were convinced that the cavern was haunted by the ghost of the infamous Captain Dread, and although Connie had confronted him and defeated him more than a year ago in battle, most people would still refuse to go near the place. Which meant that she and Lance had it all to themselves. Lance knew exactly where they were going. He kept ahead, then turned towards the cave.

"Lance! Wait for me boy!" Connie called out with a gleeful skip in her stride. Lance turned his head and gave her a mischievous grin before darting into the cavern. Connie chased after him, finally catching up with him inside. Lance was waiting for her, his plumed tail wagging profusely. Connie ran to his side and playfully pushed him over, then began to rub his belly rigorously. Lance groaned contentedly, happy for the attention Connie's hands were paying to that special spot between his ribs and stomach.

"Your such a naughty boy, running off like that. Yes you are." She crooned to her pet. Lance rolled over and stood. He trotted over to Connie and gave her a wet kiss.

"Your naughty but also very sweet." Connie added, patting his head. She looked around at the gloomy damp cave. The stalactites upon the ceiling were dripping water slowly off of their sharp points, and the musty aroma of rotted wood and stale salty air hung all around her. The cave was deep, as she had discovered in her fight with the ghost pirates. Connie made use of the room at the very back of the cave, where the nefarious captains quarters had been. There was still some furniture and a big bed left inside the makeshift room, and Connie often stored things in there for safekeeping. Ironically, she hadn't kept anything inside of the cave since her quest had ended, and so there was nothing that would help her now, not even gold, which she desperately needed.

"Wait a minute!" Connie spoke aloud, realization making her excited. "Reaver said that if I spent some time with him that he would pay me back for my house, I will have gold again." _It was something that he should do, because he was the one who destroyed my house in the first place. He really owes me a lot more than that. _Connie thought. _I wonder why I'm not angry about that anymore? _A knot began to tie itself around her stomach. Love. Was she really falling in love with him?! It still confused and surprised her that of all the men in Albion, Reaver was the one who had captured her unsuspecting heart. Initially, she had hated the pirate, and had good reason too. Ever since she had met him, Reaver had taken every opportunity to make her life difficult. She had hated him, or at least she had thought so. But lately, the feelings she was having for him, were anything but hatred. Spending time with the scoundrel had forced her to see things differently, and while she still had serious doubts, Connie was beginning to wonder if Reaver was really as bad as she had always believed.

"I wonder why he's started acting like this? Last week, out on the ship, he seemed like a normal person. I actually enjoyed my time with him. But before, he would annoy me relentlessly. Even two weeks ago he was like that. What's changed?" Connie tried to put reason behind his actions, his attitude, but nothing seemed to make sense.

"He can't seriously be in love with me. He uses women for his own advantages, and he never stays with one for any length of time, and even when he's with someone, he's never faithful. Even if he was a good, honest man, which he's definitely not, it isn't as if I've given him any real reason to fall in love with me. I try to get rid of him every time he comes near me." It was true. While he had been a bane to her existence, Connie herself hadn't exactly been innocent. She had taunted him in her own way as much if not more so than he had her. Not to mention the time she had slapped him upside the head after he had tried to seduce her last year. Come to think about it, she should have been dead many times over by now. Reaver had a hidden, terrible temper. He disguised it so well in fact, that Connie had seen him casually laughing with someone whom had just poked fun at him one minute, and then shooting said person the very next. If he was really such a heartless killer, why had he let her have so much slack. It wasn't as if women were immune to his rage. Connie shuddered as the image of the two maids with the bullet holes in their eye sockets came to mind. He could have killed her so many times, and yet he chose to put up with her abuse and harsh words.

"Why me? Is it just because he wants to sleep with me? He could have any woman in the world, why would he put that much stock on my life?" She continued to speak to herself, knowing there was nobody to hear her and think she was crazy. Lance had since lie down, but he was still looking up at her, as if he were listening. Connie was too distracted by her troubled thoughts to notice the devoted look in his dark blue eyes.

"Oh come on Reaver! Spend a little more time with me honey!" The buxom blonde pleaded through hazel eyes. She wrapped her long arms around the Hero of Skill. "I'll make it worth your while sugar." Reaver was in his dining room, slowly sipping his favorite red wine. He looked up at the beauty, giving her a sinister look.

"Maranda darling, your more than welcome to come with me. Although I hardly think that you would like it, the open ocean is no place," he ran his fingers through her rich golden locks, "for such a lovely young girl." Maranda giggled. While Reaver had many different lovers, he always had one or two set aside at a time as personal favorites. Right now, his favorite was the spontaneous and wild young Maranda, at least for the moment. His tastes tended to change rather quickly.

"Oh, Reaver! Your such a tease. Why must you always go off on that barnacle infested boat of yours anyway? Are you searching for treasure? I'll give you plenty if you just come back to bed with me again, no need to go halfway around the world to find precious jewels after all." The young woman bumped his leg with her curvaceous hips . Reaver chuckled and got up out of his chair. He stepped in and grabbed the luscious lady before him.

"What kind of treasure have you got in store for me, my dear?" Reaver purred, holding Maranda closely. She playfully slipped out of his grasp and faced the pirate.

"Come upstairs with me and I'll show you." She coaxed him with a wink. Reaver hoisted her off the ground and she let out a shriek. He pulled her body closer and nipped at her earlobe. Maranda cried out.

"Now now, my pet. The idea is that you do as I tell _you_, not the other way around. I shall have to punish you for your defiance." Maranda smiled seductively.

"What do you have in mind?" Reaver's green eyes lit up with fiery lust.

"Oh, your just going to have to wait and see..." He attacked her neck with passionate kisses. Maranda moaned wildly.

"Oh Reaver...your such an animal my dearest..." The lovers were interrupted by a sharp pounding on the front door. Maranda looked deep into the pirates eyes.

"Who could that be? Your not expecting another sweet lady are you?"

"Just you today." He replied with a nip to her tender flesh. Just then, a servant entered the dining room.

"M-Master Reaver? Pardon the interruption, but you told us to tell you if Miss Remswood came by." The male servant spoke meekly. Reaver looked at him annoyed, Maranda still fastened around his waist by her long legs.

"Well, yes. What of it?" Reaver asked. He used his free hand to push away the bottom of his long coat, flashing his deadly pistol to the already nervous servant.

"S-She's here now sir." The servant struggled to continue. Reaver's eyes lit up. He looked at Maranda, who was confused.

"My darling, I have some important matters to attend to it seems." Maranda jumped down from his arms and then crossed her own.

"You said that I was the only woman you had business with today!" She replied upset. Reaver wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh hush sweet dear. I am a gentleman of my word, and belive me, after this business is finished, I shall give you a day equal to a year in its pleasure." Maranda looked over her shoulder at him.

"You promise?" Reaver just laughed and took in a deep whiff of her strong perfume.

"I could never lie to such a pretty face." He answered her, and then strode out of the dining room. As the servant had said, Connie was awaiting him outside. Reaver opened the door and was taken aback to see Connie's sweet smiling face. To be honest, Connie was not glamorous, her clothes were worn and cheap, and she was technically homeless. But whenever Reaver looked at her, all he saw was beauty. Pure, honest, simple beauty. To him, Connie was the most lovely woman in the world, although she did not know it, and he would not admit it directly.

"Connie! So good of you to drop by! Please, do come in." He held the door open to her. Connie graciously accepted.

"I made it to chapter five." Connie stated proudly.

"Oh? How are you enjoying it then?" Reaver asked, locking the front door.

"Its still going a bit slow, but I can definitely see a plot developing." Connie replied. Reaver walked over to the sofa and sat. He patted the other side and looked at Connie.

"Would you like to sit down dear?" He asked. She smiled and then sat down next to him. She seemed uncomfortable, and unable to sit still.

"Is something the matter?" The charming rouge asked. Connie squirmed a bit more before looking at him.

"Oh, its nothing. I spent an exciting morning down by the beach and I guess now I just can't sit still."

"Sounds lovely. I had other, less wet and sandy matters to attend to this morning." Reaver stated. Connie laughed.

"For someone who's a seafarer, you sure don't like to get wet and dirty." She commented. Reaver gave her an annoyed glance.

"For someone who's and ex-heroine, youre not at all scarred or rugged or unattractive. Looks can be deceiving my dear. As can actions." He concluded.

"Yes they can." His words held more meaning for her than he realized.

"Do you want to stay a while? I just had Courtney put a kettle on not too long ago." Reaver offered.

"I'm sorry, but I just dropped by to say hello. I really must be going." Reaver seemed to sink into the soft cushions at her reply.

"You know, I find it extremely flattering that even though your place of work is at nearly the opposite end of town, you always just sort of happen to be stopping by my mansion." Reaver said with a wry grin. Connie blushed wildly, her eyes widening with embarrassment.

"It's not like that, I just happened to-" Reaver leaned in and pressed his index finger to her lips. Connie's blush grew bigger, and redder.

"Oh taut taut taut! Not need to be so coy darling, I think we both know what your doing here." As green eyes once again found themselves drawn into blue, the two heros stared deep into each other, each wanting to unleash their passions, and each unsure just how to go about the delicate situation. Reaver was more than ready to spring upon her, and as always, Connie had to be the responsible party. She broke the hypnotic gaze and spoke.

"I've actually got to get to work, I just thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"Alright. Will I see you later then? Tea would still be lovely I think my Connie."

"My shift is at night now. Tea tends to keep me awake."

"Then how about dinner instead?" Reaver offered. Connie smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great."

"Are you available tomorrow night? Or is there some goody-goody nobleman I must end in order to have you all to myself?" Reaver joked.

"You know that I'm not seeing anyone." She replied with a playful nudge. Reaver was delighted to see that she was acting so merry.

"No, but your so lovely. That's bound to be changing soon. Beautiful people like us do not tend to be single very long."

I'll see you tomorrow Reaver." Connie shook her head laughing, still not used to Reaver's straightforward humor.

"It was lovely to see you as always Connie, however short. Thank you for thinking of me." Connie just smiled.

"It was nothing. Goodbye." She bid him farewell in a cheery tone, but as the door slammed behind her, she felt her mood drop instantly. Connie didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay, and tell Reaver how she felt about him, about her worries and hopes for a potential relationship. She wanted to ask him if he felt the same way, and why. But her feelings were still new, and she was unsure of herself. Reaver got up and went back to the dining room, where Maranda was still waiting, her pink chiffon dress slightly crumpled from earlier events that day. She tapped her matching pink pump on the marble floor, making click-clack sounds that echoed around the vast room.

"What took you Reaver? I can't wait around forever." She smirked.

"Your such a little vixen Maranda. I was only gone two minutes love." Reaver remarked. Maranda walked up to him and began to twiddle with the collar of his crimson and gold coat.

"So who was it? Some girl?" Maranda turned and took two steps up the winding staircase that led to Reaver's bedchambers.

"No, it wasn't just some girl. It was someone very important."


	13. Chapter 13

"Is this all you have then?" Courtney made a face whilst going through Connie's wardrobe, which consisted of very little. "Good thing I brought this." She patted the gown atop the worn bed. Connie and Courtney had maintained their friendship and Courtney had come to visit Connie in the Bloodstone tavern on more than one occasion. It was Connie's first friend since Hammer.

"I'm an adventurer, I don't exactly have an extended collection of clothes." Connie replied.

"So all you wear is that gaudy green dress? We have a lot of work to do."

"Hey! I like this dress. Besides, I don't really go anywhere fancy that much."

"But tonight, your going on a date with Reaver, fancy that." Courtney teased.

"It's not a date, it's just a dinner amongst friends." Connie defended. Courtney just laughed.

"Honey, listen to me. I've worked for Reaver long enough to know that the man doesn't have friends. Well, save Claude." Connie's eyes widened.

"Claude? As in Clammy Claude?" She asked, remembering the old pirate who had given her the strange sealed letter and who had later kidnapped Lance.

"Yeah, odd fellow, he's a bit of a pervert as well. He's been Reaver's crony and mate for as long as I can remember. Folks say that they used to sail together long ago."

"He was the one who stole Lance did you know that?" Connie mentioned. She had since told Courtney all about her kidnapping by Reaver, how he had forced her to be his maid with his threat to harm her wolfdog companion.

"Oh my! How did you manage to get him back? You couldn't have paid Reaver back that quickly, you didn't stay that long." Connie sighed.

"We made a deal. Out of nowhere, he said that I could just be his friend for a week and that not only would I be out of his debt, but he would also pay me back for destroying my house." Connie stated. Courtney looked worried.

"Why are you spending so much time with him? Just leave him be. He's a really bad person Connie. He's not worth it."

"I'll be the judge of that." Connie snapped. She hated it when people tried to tell her what to do, it reminded her of when she was a hero, and people would try and persuade her by using the "You're a hero, you have to do this," speech.

"Just be careful that's all. I've seen him do a lot of nasty things." Courtney added. Connie looked over at the gown on the bed. It was even more beautiful than she had first thought. The gown was made out of rare golden silk, made only by the rare golden silkworms in the mysterious eastern countries. The red velvet was carefully sewn into place with silver thread, and only one of the best tailors in the world could have placed each of the tiny diamonds so accordingly. As she looked closer, Connie noticed that there were also tiny rubies embroidered on the gown.

"Where on earth did you ever get such a beautiful gown?" Connie asked her friend.

"I kind of borrowed it from one of the closets. Reaver will never even know that its gone." Courtney smiled slyly.

"You stole it?!" Connie was in disbelief.

"Relax. You can give it back to me after tonight and then I'll just put it right back." Courtney explained. "Besides, even a dress like this isn't worth getting shot over. Go ahead. Try it on." Connie nodded and slipped off her white night gown and placed the golden gown up and over her head. It fit like a glove. It even complimented her every curve to perfection. The material inside was warm and soft, and felt very comfy. Connie was amazed at how cozy a gorgeous dress like this could be. Courtney tied the golden straps in the back as well as the large crimson bow, and then brushed her friends hair as Connie put on her makeup and a spritz of perfume. Then, Connie gazed at herself in the mirror, still in disbelief that it was her that stood in the exquisite gown.

"He's gonna have serious trouble keeping his hands off you tonight, I assure you." Courtney winked. Connie looked at her.

"I told you, we're just friends." Courtney sat down upon the bed, Lance by her side.

"Alright, whatever you say. I'll wolfie-sit fluffy here. Tell your "friend" that I said hello." Connie rolled her eyes and headed out the door. She felt strange wearing such a luxurious garment in Bloodstone, and the hoots and hollers she received from the many thugs and pirates she passed on her way to Reaver's mansion only made it worse. She was a bit annoyed at Courtney. While she knew that her friend had only been trying to help her, Connie was pretty sure that Reaver wouldn't care what she was wearing. He had never mentioned it before anyway. Connie was more than relived as she passed through the gates to his massive mansion. She knocked twice and was surprised when the master himself answered the door. Reaver's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of Connie in her gown. She had always been so gorgeous to him, but now clothed in such elegant materials, it was like falling in love with her all over again.

"Why hello Madame Connie Remswood! My, don't you look ravishing this fine evening?" Reaver bowed before her.

"Don't get any ideas Reaver. Remember, we're just friends." Connie huffed as she stepped inside the mansion.

"Oh yes, quite." Reaver held out his hand to her. He was dressed exactly the way he always was, the dashing crimson and gold pirate suit that Connie secretly loved so much.

"May I escort you to the dining room m'lady?" He asked. Connie took his hand and followed him in. The table was alight with candles and there was a huge salmon in the center, dressed in lemon slices and various spices and herbs. There were also several side dishes and a large pie on the long table. Reaver pulled out a chair and motioned for Connie to sit down. Then he sat next to her.

"This food looks delicious." Connie marvelled. Reaver snapped his fingers twice and his staff entered the room, and began to set the table and dish out the food. Connie felt like a princess, being waited on and wearing such an elegant gown. It was definitely something that she wasn't used to. Reaver smiled at her as she carefully took a bite of the fish.

"You look so exquisite Connie. It reminds me of the first day I met you, when you were wearing that red and gold dress, much like the green one you always wear."

"Yes that was an odd coincidence. I had no idea that your whole house would also be red and gold."

"Not to mention my outfit." Reaver chuckled. "Whatever happened to that little dress anyway?" Connie's smile melted.

"It got destroyed in that fire."

"Connie. I'm sorry about that. I really had no idea that you lived there, besides, it was an accident. I wasn't even the one lighting them in the first place." He explained.

"I know. You were lying on a balverine skin rug getting doted on by your adoring fans." She replied dryly.

"No need to get jealous my dear." Reaver teased. The two laughed. Reaver took a sip of wine and then smiled at Connie again.

"You really do look beautiful Connie." She felt herself blush.

"Thank you Reaver. That's sweet of you." After dinner, the servants went to work clearing the long table and Connie and Reaver retired to the study to visit some more. The fire was crackling and popping behind them. The two heros were taking sips of wine and conversing. The subject being the book that they had been reading together.

"What? You've already reached chapter ten?!" Reaver exclaimed. Connie nodded proudly.

"Yep. Told your I'd get you back." She grinned mischievously. Reaver sighed a tad annoyed.

"And here I was reading slower so that you would have a chance to catch up." He took another sip of the blood-colored wine. "So, since your on chapter ten now, what do you think of the book Connie?"

"It's a good book so far, but theres one thing that I don't understand. Why did he call Isabelle his Silver Rose?" Connie inquired.

"Master Devon found love with a woman who stood out amongst all the others in his privileged lifestyle. Yet she was not of noble blood, nor wealthy. It must have been something else. I never could be quite sure why she was his Silver Rose." Reaver mused. "The line in the epilogue, pardon the giveaway, states and I quote: Amongst a field of verdant roses, whose petals were rare and sweet, only one was both pleasing and valuable to him. In amongst the red velvet petals and spiny thorns of heartache, Isabelle was there, a perfect silver amongst crimson bronze. A perfect love amidst thorny betrayals."

"She was the only one who made him forget himself." Connie piped up. Reaver stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Isabelle was poor and simple, but when the master was with her, he left all of the rules and expectations of society behind. He was no more rich and powerful than she was subordinate and giving. They were so intertwined with passion, that all they saw was each other. Nothing else could ever matter, and no one else could ever make him feel that way." Connie explained. Reaver pondered her words.

"Do you really believe such love could ever exist?" He asked her, a hint of mockery in his tone. Connie locked eyes with him.

"Yes." Reaver leaned in closer.

"Why is that?" He asked, intrigued. Connie closed her eyes. _This is it. It's time to tell him how you feel. The hardest quest that you've ever been on, this is the moment of truth. _She thought as she braced herself, and then bravely spoke.

"Because I-" Reavers words cut her off, much to her surprise.

"Face it Connie, your a child. You've never been in love, yet you try to comprehend love as if it has meaning. Let me just let you in on a little secret. Love does not exist. It is merely an illusion conjured up by the cruel emotions of the heart. Once you fall into its trap, eventually, the only feeling that you'll have is pain. In some cases, agony." Connie bristled at the comment, annoyed.

"You keep telling me that I'm a child. That I don't understand love. Alright then, if that's the case, then why don't I ask someone who knows. Tell me about love, about you and Cammilia." Reaver's heart froze. He turned his back to her and then replied grimly.

"As I said. Agony. Love brings realms of indescribable pain and torture." Connie was silent, she knew that she had reopened a deep wound in the rouges heart.

"Reaver, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Connie offered, putting her hand on his back. There was a long silence in the room, the only sound was the embers as they devoured the log before them. Finally, he faced her again and spoke.

"I didn't mean to come across so brash. Forgive me."

"Reaver. I didn't mean to bring up-"

"Please, don't mention her name." Reaver replied harshly, as if his recent apology had ment nothing. Connie sat back on the sofa.

"Alright." She was feeling a bit uneasy and restless. The conversation had turned dark and unfriendly. Connie glanced up to the grandfather clock in the corner. It was getting late.

"Reaver, I should be going. But I had a great time with you tonight." She spoke as she got to her feet.

"I'm glad that you came too Connie." Connie smiled at him one last time before she turned and exited the front door. Reaver watched her go, and then reached forward and grabbed her wine glass. A small oily mark made by Connie's pink lipstick remained on the mouth of the goblet. Reaver placed his lips around the marks, closed his eyes, and drank down the rest of the wine. When he was through, he looked intriguingly at the empty glass and frowned.

"I wonder, is this the closest to kissing you that I shall ever get?" He turned and once again, looked deeply into the blazing fire, lost in thought.


	14. Chapter 14

"Connie! Oh, thank goodness I caught you!" Gregory rushed up to his barmaid. Connie turned around, halfway down the pier and heading towards the beach.

"Its Saturday Gregory, what do you want?" Connie replied coldly. She hated her boss. Gregory frowned, still half out of breath from running.

"No, it's not about that!" Connie cupped her hand around one of Lance's furry white ears.

"Then whats it about? I'm kinda busy you know."

"Banshee. A queen. She's been spotted in Wraithmarsh. Folks are worried that she'll try and come here." Connie stared at him.

"So what do you want me to do about it? I'm retired you know." Gregory stood up straight, trying to look imposing, but against the tall heroine, the short older man only managed to pull off ridiculous.

"The townsfolk heard about what happened to your house Connie. They said that if you kill this banshee, they'll give you 3'000 gold coins." Connie's eyes widened.

"What?! 3'000 gold? But most of the people around here are poor."

"They are at that, but their all willing to chip in. They all feel sorry for what happened in the fire, they all want to help, and while normally, they wouldn't share their gold with anyone, seeing as its you, and that your their only hope for survival, they want to give it to you. So what do ya say lass? Help your fellow man huh?" Connie thought for a moment. She had retired from being a hero, but if there was indeed a banshee queen on its way to Bloodstone, she was the towns only hope. A banshee had come through and destroyed the place once before, and if Connie hadn't been around to help, the town would have most likely been doomed.

"Ok, I'll do it. But just this once." She begrudgingly accepted. Gregory exclaimed triumphantly.

"Wonderful! I knew that we could count on you!"

"Yeah, whatever." Connie grumbled. "Just make good with the gold when I get back." With that, she marched off towards the winding road that led to the foreboding wastes of Wraithmarsh. Connie had since fished her sword out of the burned down rubble that used to be her house. It had been three weeks since Reaver had torched the place, and Connie was glad that it had still been there at all. As she made her way past the tavern, a voice called out to her.

"Connie! Wait." Connie whirled around to see Reaver.

"Oh, good morning Reaver. What are you doing here?" Connie's face lit up at the sight of the scoundrel.

"I came to give you this." He held out his hand, and there was a rather heavy looking sack of gold inside. "You spent a week with me and as promised, I am paying you back for that old burned down shack of yours dear." Connie took the gold and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Reaver smiled, but he also looked a bit sad.

"So I guess this is it then, you don't have to ever see me again if you don't want to." He added. Connie wrapped her arms around his neck, much to his surprise.

"Reaver. We're friends now. Don't be silly, of course I still want to see you." Reaver reluctantly hugged her back.

"I'm glad Connie." He replied. Connie and he pulled apart and then looked at each other though longing eyes and awkward silence. Finally, Reaver spoke.

"So, where are you off to on this fine spring day?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Wraithmarsh to kill a banshee queen." Connie replied casually.

"A banshee queen hmmm? My dear girl you certainly know how to make a dual weekend into a lively one." He mused. Connie shrugged.

"I'm just helping people that's all. I don't even want to go, I was going to go take a walk down by the beach."

"You are retired sweetness, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Reaver purred.

"Actually, I do. I need the gold."

"Oh, so my little heroine is also a bounty hunter then?" Reaver eyed Connie wolfishly.

"I guess so." She smiled again.

"Well, I'm not really doing anything this morning, do you mind if I tag along? One needs as many eyes and ears available as possible when toddling around Wraithmarsh you know."

"Sure come on." The two heros made their way through the dank muggy quagmire. Connie hadn't seen nary a sign of life, but she kept her hand on her sword, ready for the banshee, or anything else, when the time came. Wraithmarsh always bothered her. It was was creepy enough already, knowing that it used to be a perfectly normal, thriving, farming community. But the fact that daylight never seemed to make itself prominent always seemed disturbing to Connie. Even on the most sunny afternoons elsewhere, Wraithmarsh was always dark, cold, and desolate. Other than the utter stillness and marshy smell, Reaver and Connie's journey through Wraithmarsh was uneventful.

"Such a cheery place is it not?" Reaver joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure it was once." Connie replied, clearly in no mood for humor.

"Really dear, why can't you just lighten up a bit?" Connie turned and faced him.

"Lighten up?! Reaver, we are in the middle of a dead town, a town that _you_ destroyed, and furthermore, one of the most dangerous places in all of Albion. We need to be very cautious and serious. The last thing I need or want to do right now is lighten up!"

"Alright, but do you mind it I hum a tune back here? This awful fog is so depressing"

"Shhhh!" Connie hushed him and motioned for Reaver to squat down. Reaver looked towards where Connie was pointing, and saw an area known as the Drowned Farm, and then he saw something else. Through the smokey fog, a levitating form loomed by an old well. Connie pulled out her longsword and slowly made her way to the foreboding figure. Reaver followed close behind, his Dragonstomper .48 in tow. But as soon as she was a mere ten feet from the monster, the banshee whirled around and screeched at her, paralyzing Connie with cold terror. Connie shook off her fear and made a lunge towards the enigmatic entity. But her sword merely went right through the incorporeal figure. The banshee laughed and with another terrible scream, she sent out five wisplike forms down into the wet bog. The small black imps rose slowly out of the drowned earth and advanced towards Connie and Reaver. Connie took some harsh slashes to the first banshee child as it came towards her, armed with shadowy sythes in each of its hands. Lance also helped by focusing his fangs on another of the implike creatures. Reaver fired a round of bullets into the third, leaving only two of the banshees malevolent offspring to deal with before the three would have a chance at attacking her. Suddenly, the ghost began to speak in its cold and raspy voice. But to Connie's surprise, the banshee wasn't addressing her.

"Look around you, you can still see everything the way it was can't you. Do you remember playing with your daughter by this well? Do you remember how she screamed as the shadow beasts ripped her apart?" Connie looked over at Reaver, his eyes were like two dark voids. He was unable to move, unable to fight. He could hear Connie calling out to him, he could feel as the little imps slashed and clawed at his flesh, but he was unable to move. He was stuck on the banshees words, it's cruel reminder of what he had tried so hard to forget.

"Did you really think that the King of Shadows would give you what you wanted? Did you really think that your wish would help your family?"

"Reaver!" Connie's voice cried through the murky fog that was slowly filling Reaver's head. He saw her lunge at the banshee a second time, her sword sliced the ghostly woman clean through. Black blood spurted out of the invisible wounds, and the banshee gave one last horrible cry before dissipating into smoke. Satisfied that the creature was dead, Connie walked slowly over to Reaver. He was starting to recover from the banshees paralyzing effects. He fell to his knees as she put her hand on his shoulder, his bloody wounds filling the swamped marsh with crimson swirls. Connie looked down at him, unsure what to say, unsure about what she had just witnessed.

"Reaver, are you alright?" Reaver didn't answer. Although the banshee's spell had worn off, he appeared to still be very much unable to move. Connie knelt down beside him, getting her dress wet.

"Reaver, your hurt. We need to head back to Bloodstone now."

"Go on ahead Connie, I'll catch up." He finally managed. Connie was shocked by what she was hearing.

"Reaver, if I leave you out here like this you'll die. Don't you understand that? Come on, your pretty banged up." She tried to reason with him as she pulled on his arm. But he pushed her away.

"I'm the Hero of Skill Connie! I think that I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Reaver snapped. Connie backed away.

"Reaver...I'm sorry. This must be very hard for you. Seeing your hometown like this all over again. I didn't know that you had a daughter..." Her words were cut off by Reaver. He had his pistol out and aimed at her. His eyes were full of madness and rage.

"I told you to leave, now go!" He roared. Lance stepped in front of Connie and gave a low threatening growl. Connie put her hand on his bristled back and the wolfdog looked up towards his beloved mistress.

"Come on boy, he wants to be alone." She then turned and walked away. Lance followed, keeping a watchful eye on Reaver. Connie did not leave the marshes however. Instead, she hid under the dilapidated bridge and watched Reaver from afar. He barely seemed to move. He just stayed on his knees in the cold muddy waters of the Drowned Farm. Connie wondered if he was still unable to move. Luckily, no hollow men or balverines appeared to be taking an interest in the lone man who was bleeding out into the mire.

"Poor Reaver." Connie whispered to Lance, who gave a whimper. "This was his hometown, and he was the one who caused its doom. If he actually had a family, I wonder why he did what he did?" She tried to think up a reason why someone who already had a good life would ask for an eternal one, but she just couldn't think of a convincing story. The morning dragged on into afternoon, and Reaver still remained motionless in the wet and gloomy water. Connie had shifted her position many a time, but Reaver, who looked far more uncomfortable, had stayed perfectly still.

"His knees must hurt so much. He's been kneeling on them for hours and their already wounded. Maybe I should try to go and get him again." She started out from her hiding spot, but she felt a sharp tug on her dress. Connie looked behind her and saw Lance with a mouthful of green material in his maw. Connie smiled sweetly at him.

"I know your worried that he might shoot me, but if I don't convince him to get up and treat his injuries, he's going to be in real trouble when night falls." She knew that they had been lucky. One banshee was extremely rare in Wraithmarsh. The ghosts were usually accompanied by hordes of flesh-eating hollow men and ferocious balverines. And while it was still only afternoon, Connie was well aware from her last trek through the haunted mire, that once the sun went down, the monsters attacked in droves. Reaver would be an easy target, especially if he was already exhausted from kneeling and dizzy from the blood loss. Connie carefully confronted him again.

"Reaver. You have to get up now. We don't want to be caught out here after dark." Connie reasoned. Reaver continued to watch his reflection in the cloudy water.

" I thought you'd already left actually, why are you still here? Are you anxious to see me get ripped to shreds then?"

" I can't just leave you here to die!"

"And why is that? Is it because your a benevolent little pure angelic heroine off on your quest to do the right thing?" Reaver snapped sarcastically.

"No, its because I care about you. Your my friend now remember?" Connie replied. Reaver finally looked up at her, his head swimming.

"You heard what she said too didn't you?" He asked in a strange tone. Connie nodded slowly. "I deserve to die for what I did to them. All of them. I deserve to be torn asunder."

"Reaver. Please, get up." Connie put her arm around his shoulders and pulled up. Reaver locked eyes with his brave little heroine, and the reluctantly allowed himself to stand. The two waded through the water and onto dry land. Connie pulled out her satchel and retrieved her guild seal. Reaver looked at it, curiously.

"I don't like to do this, but you've lost a lot of blood. We need to get you home right away." With that, Connie turned the circular seal clockwise. In a flash of blue light, Connie, Reaver and Lance were teleported back to Bloodstone.


	15. Chapter 15

Connie carefully examined the deep cuts on Reaver's knees. The blood had clotted and crusted around the open wounds, but Connie could still see just how badly he was hurt. The flesh had been torn down to his kneecaps.

"Those things were trying to kill you. Why didn't you fight back?" Connie asked, mixing a bowl of antibiotic salve. Reaver groaned.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Besides, I knew that you and your "best friend" would jump in and save the day." He winked. Connie dipped her cloth in the ointment.

"If we hadn't been there, you'd be balverine food right now." She rubbed his wounds with the medicine. "This is going to hurt, but its the best treatment for deep gashes. I learned the recipe from an alchemist in Bowerstone." Connie lightly dabbed the incisions causing Reaver to jerk back with a howl.

"Burns like dragons blood! Must you torture me like this Connie? I thought we were even after all." Reaver grimaced in pain.

"You shouldn't have stayed on your knees like that. Theres a very real chance that your cuts could be infected."

"I didn't ask you for help, so kindly refrain from telling me what I should or shouldn't do." Reaver snapped, the pain making him irritable. Connie finished wrapping the last bandage around his wounds.

"Listen, I saved your life Reaver. Would it kill you to act at least a little grateful?" Reaver gave her a bemused look.

"You know that I'm not the kind of man who expresses gratitude. Silly girl." Connie got to her feet and rolled her eyes.

"You know what? Your unbelievable!"

"Well belive it darling. What else was my pretty little blue eyed maiden thinking, hmmmm?" He grabbed Connie and pulled her onto the bed with him. "Sorry my dear, but this charming rouge before you does not show thanks to anyone. I look after myself, and leave all who help me bloodied and dying along the road to success. But that doesn't mean that I'm any less enjoyable, come on. Give us a little kiss..." Connie gathered herself and slapped him.

"Don't ever touch me like that again! I saved you, even though you don't deserve it, and now I'm leaving. Goodbye Reaver." Connie hissed. Reaver laid back, propping his elbows up on the red satin pillows behind him.

"Your after a little renown my sweet heroine? Come on, I'll give you something to be renowned over." He teased as she slammed the door behind her. Reaver chucked warmly as he listened to her storm down the stairs.

"Ooh, she IS adorable..."

Connie stormed down the steps, her fists clenched and her mood foul. Stupid Reaver. _I saved his filthy life and he doesn't even say thank you._ She was infuriated. Lance tailed behind her, keeping his distance from his agitated mistress.

"Hey! Connie!" Connie looked to her left and saw Courtney, standing near the bookshelf in the study. Connie felt her frown shrink until it was replaced by a small smile.

"Hi Courtney. How are you today?" She asked gleefully.

"Reaver's been gone all day, so I can't complain." The cheerful maid beamed. She seemed to mull over her next thought before looking at Connie again. "Say, Connie. What are you doing here?"

"I was just saying goodbye to Reaver. He came with me this morning to kill a banshee in Wraithmarsh and he got pretty hurt." Courtney looked concerned.

"Really? Is he going to be alright you think?"

"I think with rest and treatment he'll be back to his normal self-centered self in no time. Listen, I don't really want to talk about him right now." Courtney smiled mischievously.

"Keeping me out of the loop eh? Some friend you are." She joked. Connie glared in her direction.

"What are you talking about? I told you, we're just friends. I was just helping him after the fight." Courtney tapped her foot.

"Right." She smiled. Connie huffed and started away.

"I've got to be going, I need to collect my reward money for killing the thing. Listen Courtney, will you please get him a doctor? He won't admit it, but he needs one. His wounds might be infected." Courtney twisted a piece of blonde hair around her fingers, looking at Connie with her own blue eyes.

"Sure. Be seeing you Connie."

"Bye Courtney." Connie waved goodbye and headed back down the hill to the tavern, to collect her reward from Gregory, and to get a much-needed catnap.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP!_ Connie shot up in bed to the loud raps on her door. Lance was immediately on his feet, growling. Connie got out of her bed and looked out the window. It was dark.

"How long did I sleep?" She asked herself sleepily. The knocks continued.

"Hey, Connie! Open up, I know that your in there!" Connie recognized the voice of the old bartender, and her boss.

"What do you want now Gregory?" Connie asked, as she opened the door to the short angry man. Gregory had an annoyed frown plastered to his lips.

"Theres a girl downstairs, saying that she needs to speak with you." Connie grunted and pushed her way past her boss.

"Geez, Gregory, you'd think that someone was dying or something." She muttered, annoyed that he had awoken her. Connie walked down into the tavern and saw Courtney sitting at one of the tables, a worried look on her face.

"Hey Courtney. Whats the matter?" Connie asked concerned. Her friend looked up, and Connie could see stark terror in her eyes.

"Connie. Its Reaver. He's really really sick." Connie felt her hair stand on end.

"What?! What do you mean?" She asked.

"He woke up fifteen minutes ago, and he's...well, he's just not acting right at all. I think he may be delirious."

"Well, did you get him a doctor like I asked you to?" Courtney nodded grimly.

"He said he was fine, and when the doctor tried to suggest otherwise, he shot him." Connie groaned.

"I should have guessed..." Courtney clasped Connie's hands, much to her surprise.

"Connie. I know that your no doctor, but you did know how to make the salve, maybe...maybe you could hep him?"

" I can't. I wouldn't know what to do or even where to start." Connie replied frantically.

"Please Connie. Do it for him. He's your friend remember? Please." Connie thought a long time until Lance nudged her and Courtney's hands apart. Finally, she answered her friend.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Connie. I mean it." Connie went back upstairs and grabbed her satchel, her sword, and locked the door. She patted her thigh for Lance, and together, they went back to the enormous Bloodstone Mansion. Reaver was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. His brow was awash with sweat and he was trembling. Connie, seeing the state that he was in, immediately rushed over to his side, and ripped off the bandages that concealed his injuries. They looked the same as before, if not better. She looked int his eyes, which were glazed and feverish.

"Reaver? Reaver can you hear me?" Connie offered, getting worried. Reaver continued to stare at the ceiling, seemingly lost. Lance, who usually stayed outside, had found his way in, and cocked his head curiously, before licking Reaver;s unmoving hand. Connie pulled up a chair and continued to examine Reaver for any signs that would explain his fever. Suddenly, Reaver began to murmur under his breath.

"Darling...darling...ah, you've come home, I missed you." Connie leaned in to him. He was looking right at her.

"Reaver...Its me Connie. I'm not your-"

"Could you add some more wood to the fire? Its freezing in here!" Reaver continued. Connie touched his sweltering brow again.

"But your burning up with fever! A hot fire is the last thing that you need right now." She tried to reason with him. Reaver sat up weakly and slowly, never taking his eyes off Connie.

"Where's our baby girl? I didn't even get a chance to kiss her goodnight." Reaver looked around. Connie was getting worried.

"Reaver...Its me Connie. We're just friends, we don't have any children."

"Who's this Reaver? Strange name isn't it? Is he new in town dearest?" Connie sat back.

"Reaver, your delirious! That's your name, your name is Reaver!"

"No, no, you really must try to take it easy on the ale Cammilia. I'm Victor."

"Victor?! But, no, that's not right, your-" Reaver stood up and shakily walked over to Connie. He put his arms around her waist and she let out a startled shriek as he lifted her up and gently placed her into his bed.

"Here love. I think that you've had a little too much to drink today, so I'm going to take care of you. Just rest now." Reaver instructed, kissing Connie on her head. Then, he walked off towards the door.

"Reaver! Hey, where do you think your going?!" Connie screeched. The confused scoundrel spoke without even turning his head.

"I've got to go and chop some wood for the fire. It really is freezing in this cottage." As soon as he had left, Connie clambered out of the bed and patted a very confused Lance.

"Reaver...Whats happened to you?" Without thinking, she ran down the hall after him. She caught up with him soon enough, just right outside the front door.

"Reaver...get back to bed, your not yourself right now. You need medical help, your wound could be infected." She pleaded. Reaver just laughed.

"Oh darling, you've always been so considerate of others. That's one of the many reasons I married you."

"Married?! Reaver, I'm not your ex-wife! I'm Connie Remswood."

"Oh, sweet Cammilia. I know why your acting this way. I've been gone so long at sea and you do get ever so grouchy when I'm away. Here, let me show you that your still the most important thing in my life." Without warning, Reaver pressed lips into Connie's. _He can't be..._ She gasped, unprepared for the immense passion surging from his mouth. Connie fought to stop the kiss from progressing any further, Reaver was delusional, he was sick. He thought he was kissing his long dead wife, and it was wrong for Connie to take advantage of that. But the passion she felt for Reaver was too great. She had secretly wanted this for so long now, and it was finally happening. She let herself be consumed by hir fiery kisses and deep passion. His tongue gently graced and danced with her own. Connie had never felt so much pleasure, so much desire, so much love. When the kiss was broken, Connie looked dizzily at The Hero of Skill. He seemed lost in the moment, lost in time. But then he opened his eyes. The kiss had snapped him back from his delirious state, and he saw Cammilia's image fade into Connie. Passion was replaced by rage. In one selfish moment, she had exploited his weak spot, and taken advantage of it. He drew his pistol, and pointed it at stepped closer, pushing the pistol hard into her soft flesh.

"R-Reaver?!" Connie gasped. Lance growled at him, threatening to attack if the pirate didn't leave his mistress alone. Reaver paid the canine no heed and whispered in Connie's ear.

"Get in." He ordered, moving her move into the mansion.

"OK!" Connie yelped. Lance began to attack, but quick as lightning, Reaver whirled around, his left boot catching Lance, now in midair, squarely in the chest. Lance rolled down the steps with a pitiful whimper. Reaver then closed and rapidly locked the mansion door. He threw Connie back against the velvety red carpet. Lance pawed and growled eagerly at the door, but to no avail. Reaver then turned to Connie, his face grinning evilly.

" Reaver, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..." She pleaded, still stunned from the harsh landing, and what she had just allowed herself to do. Reaver made no eye contact, instead he began to pace, hands behind his back, still clutching his Dragonstomper .48.

"So, it would seem to me that your not exactly the benevolent little heroine I initially thought you were." He stated, still not looking at Connie.

"I-I really don't know what came over me, it just sort of happened." She stuttered.

"Oh really?" He paced by her. "So your telling me that you just sort of happened to take advantage of a man in his confused and vulnerable state?" Before Connie could answer, Reaver forced her to her feet and then forced himself against her and the wall, preventing Connie from moving. He whispered slyly into her ear, his hot breath stinging and tickling at the same time.

"Now, now Connie. I really don't buy any of it. After all, I AM the unquestioned object of your affection." He growled, "-and I highly doubt that you would have been able to keep your delicate hands off me for much longer anyway. But oh dear me, Connie. I never thought I would see the day when a woman I was so gracious to would dare to use me so heartlessly." Connie couldn't help but smirk at that.

"You, where gracious to me? After you tried to sell me to Lord Lucien AFTER you practically had me killed in the Shadow Court? I'm sorry, but which of those situations was the "gracious" one Reaver?" He pushed his body in closer to hers, until his head and Connie's were but a lips distance apart. She could feel his heart racing with excitement. Then he whispered.

"My dear, I was gracious enough to have you in my presence at all! Also, I do recall propositioning you for a night with the hottest Casanova in all of Albion. But you refused me didn't you my sweet?" He purred.

"I'm not in the business of sleeping with people when I have just met them, unlike you." Connie snapped back. He chuckled and then his laughter faded instantly, as he cocked his pistol and aimed it at her head.

"But now, I do belive I was also most gracious in letting you live. Few who make it past those doors ever see the outside world again. I either keep them-for a while until I either kill them myself or send them off to the Shadow Court. You are a very very rare individual Connie, for I have been gracious to you three times! But now, you have betrayed me, and furthermore you know something that no one was ever meant to know about me." Reaver looked into my deep ice blue eyes with his devilishly handsome dragon greens.

" To think I wanted you, who knows? You might have just been lucky enough to be my next wife." He put his long finger on the Dragonstomper .48's trigger.

"But now, I am going to have to kill you my dear. Now be a good girl and stand still so that I don't make a mess." Without thinking, Connie quickly blurted out.

"Then why have you spent so much time with me? Just to kill me today? Is that what you really want Reaver?" That at least got him to release his finger from the trigger. Connie continued.

"We spent time together, real time. You took me on that cruise, we read that book, I mean, it doesn't even make any sense. If you just wanted to see me dead, you could have killed me numerous times before, with ease. I don't understand. I even saw the way you looked when I was about to be shot by Lucien. You put up with my fiery attitude and my dog even though it would be easier not too. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm truly sorry. Maybe I do deserve to die for the way I've been to you. But let me just say this: When I was with you, I swear I saw a different side to you. You seemed happier, and you acted sweet and carefree. You have a heart, Reaver I know you do. Why are you afraid to show it?" He stopped, lowered the trigger and to her surprise, took a step back. Then, in a tone Connie had never heard him speak in before:

"How do you know how I feel?" He regained his composure and then threw her back to the floor, standing over her, dominating her.

"First of all, I am not afraid of anything!" He hissed. "Secondly, you know nothing about me!"

"Reaver..." Connie offered, standing to her feet.

"You know NOTHING about me!" He repeated. Without warning, he pulled the trigger carelessly, and the shot went wide-grazing her arm, and implanting itself in a nearby portrait of a woman. He looked at the picture, then at Connie's bleeding arm. He took a step backwards, and lowered the pistol.

"Reaver-" Connie spoke softly through her pain. "-I care about you...At first I thought I was infatuated..." She could see his ego puffing him up again as he smirked.

"...But now...I think...as time has come and gone...I really have a deep connection to you..." Blood trickled out of her arm, Connie then realized, even though the shot went wide, Reaver had still managed to graze an artery. Connie wrapped her arm tightly in some old rags from her satchel, trying to slow the flow of blood.

"Reaver..." She offered, weakly. Without so much as looking at her, the rouge turned away.

"Rest here until morning-and then you need to leave Connie. I never want to see or hear from you again." He walked away into his study, the door swung shut behind him. Connie tried to call for him, but the blood loss had started to take it's toll, she felt very dizzy and as she tried to get up to go after him, Connie fell backwards with a soft thud onto the soft, silken red couch.


	16. Chapter 16

Connie awoke to find the bleeding had stopped although her arm was still sore. She reached into her satchel and grabbed a health potion and drank the contents. Almost instantly, the pain in her arm stopped and her wound closed up. Feeling better, Connie stood and stretched. She took a moment to study her surroundings. She was still in the front room of Reaver's mansion, luxury furniture and old portraits lined the walls and decorated the room. There was a faint glitter of an oil lamp, it illuminated the walls of the room, and the pictures upon them. Connie looked over at the portrait of the woman from earlier. She walked closer to get a better look at her. She was a beautiful young girl, blonde hair, blue eyes and a noble face. The bullet had lodged itself between her breasts, in the heart. Connie felt a cold wave of terror as she remembered the notes of both Clammy Claude's and Reaver's letters. There WAS a link. Reaver was Victor, Victor was Reaver. Yet they where two very different individuals. Why? Was her theory of Reaver changing his name and personality to cope with what he had done true? Or was she just delirious and lovesick. Connie held her head, confused. Strangely, it was hard to be mad at Reaver. Reaver. A man who had pillaged and plundered his way to glory, had killed thousands, and broken thousands more hearts. Reaver. A heartbreaker and a selfish killer. He cared nothing for her nor anyone else. He was a completely self-centered dog. Yet Connie cared for him, and he cared for her, or else she wouldn't be alive right now. Connie tried to reason why he was acting so out of character, but she didn't and couldn't figure it out. Connie then noticed a flickering glow of light coming from upstairs. She followed the light to the source and found a hot roaring fire. Reaver was there, in an armchair, a half-drank goblet of red wine on his nightstand. Connie slowly approached him. He was awake, but staring directly into the blaze, eyes unblinking.

"Reaver? I feel better now, thank you." No answer.

"Its getting late now, and I should really be going." She turned to leave.

"Why did you come back here, Connie?" His voice made her jump. She turned to him, his eyes still affixed on the blaze.

"Well, I just-wanted to say goodbye is all..." He turned to face her.

"Not to this room, to the mansion! My mansion. To this god-forsaken place. Why here?" There was something in his eyes, something old yet very new. He stared back at the fire, and before Connie could answer, he spoke in the same strange sad tone again:

"Ever since I met you a year ago, at first I just thought of you as the next victim, possibly lover, nothing more, but now..." He stopped.

"Now, what?" Connie asked.

"Now...you have done something that only one person before you has ever done before to me..."

"What have I done to you?" Connie asked him again. He sighed heavily.

"I have never told anyone this tale, in fact I have tried myself to forget it. It is a long story." Reaver said solemnly.

" I'm listening." Connie replied, curious. There was a long pause, and then, Reaver began to speak:

"Long ago, I was named Victor. I had a small house, where my brother, and mother lived together. I never met my father. My mother did her best to raise myself and Henry. We never wanted for much, as she had lots of customers in the prostitution business. When we got older, Henry decided to make a name for himself raising and selling chickens. He started a chicken farm, and by this time, mum was old and very sick. Henry was determined to pay her back and support us all as the "man" of the house. I on the other hand, had always read tales of heros, and at an early age had realized that I was the fabled Hero of Skill. I had never missed a shot in my life-until this afternoon." Connie rubbed her arm.

"I began to advertise as a hero, and soon I was helping protect all of Oakvale, slaying hobbes, hollow men, and balverines. I didn't get paid much, but I enjoyed it. Until my mother disapproved by saying, that people are what they live, and that successful folk don't kill monsters for a living, they go into a successful business. She practically laughed me out of her house." Connie continued to listen, and then asked the fateful question.

"Reaver? Who was Cammilia?"

"Cammelia was a normal woman, not a hero like me or yourself. But by damn she had the heart of any hero! She had been my childhood friend, and eventually much much more...I loved her so much...Even though my noble and poor profession went unnoticed, she always seemed impressed and in such love with me. That's when I really threw myself into my work." He paused, the memory bittersweet.

"Go on." Connie encouraged him.

"Cammelia was the only one who was ever there for me...Oh, Cammelia..." He paused again, and Connie was shocked to see a tear welling up in his eye. If ever there was one person whom she never expected to cry, it was Reaver.

"Reaver..." Connie said sympathetically. He was silent for the longest time, and for a moment, Connie feared that he could not continue. Then, he finally spoke:

" I don't know what I thought would happen. I can't really tell you what was going through my head that day. All I can remember is how mad I was that day. How much hate I was feeling for my mother and for Henry. I remember promising Cammelia that I would make a life for us, better than she could ever imagine! I told her that we were going to be together forever, no matter what. She was really uneasy about it, for she knew my plan to summon the Shadow Court, I was so afraid of dying to the monsters I fought on a daily basis. I didn't want Camellia to have to be alone again. She had been alone since her parents were taken by the plague when she was 14. I thought the Shadow Court would grant me immunity from the disease of sickness and death, NOT immortality. I just wanted to make sure that I was immune to the threats so that I could protect my family. I had no idea that they would twist my request around like that, or what the cost would be..." He stopped and began to break down. Tear after tear fell from his perfect green eyes.

"I just wanted to make us so happy..." He continued to weep. The tears collect like blood in a puddle on the wooden floorboards.

"...Instead they killed them all...my mother, brother, friends, and her. They said "only one can be helped, only one is required." The deal was done, and I could only watch as my horrid mistake ruined my life. Forever. Now I live as the man I was that day-a horrible, selfish monster, there is no other way to blot out the terrible memories of what I've done-what I've lost..." He fell silent. Connie didn't know what to say. Everything changed. Everything made sense. Reaver was a tortured, man who could not cope with his past except by changing who he was completely. Connie was the first person in over 200 years to see the real him. To see Victor.

"Do you know how many times I have wanted to end my life with this Dragonstomper .48? But then they would just have my soul sooner..." He whispered.

"Who Reaver?" Connie asked.

"The Shadow Court. Sooner or later, I'll be damned to them forever..."

"Reaver, you are not a bad man. You made a mistake, but by being this new you, your not helping to change that." She said.

"But that's the point Connie, I can't change what I've done. I am forced to live this existence or die horribly..." He spoke softly.

"Who is forcing you? Your a good man, Victor..." He leapt from his chair, pinning her to the wall again.

"Never...call me by THAT name..." He hissed evilly. "I am not he...I am Reaver!" He forced himself closer to her. Bravely, Connie answered him.

"I can help you. I can save you. I know their weakness. I can banish the Shadow Court back to the book you summoned them from. I can set you free!" Connie told him. He stepped away, laughing.

"They have no weakness. You'd be a fool to fight them!" Connie shook her head.

"Listen to me, Reaver or Victor, whoever you are, whatever name you wish to go by, I love you. I see a heart inside you. You may now be named Reaver, but your soul is still that of Victor. So tell me, what is it that I have done to you that only Camellia has before? I catch on real quick. Don't stand there and pretend that your a heartless killer. Tell me what I've done, I need to hear it from you!" Connie pleaded, tears of passion running down her own cheeks. Reaver stood very still and then, he rushed toward her, pressing Connie to the wall, but softly and passionately this time. There is no force or domination, or even control. It was a free and raw emotion.

"...You have made me fall in love..." He put his lips to hers, gently, yet very passionately. The taste of his kisses ignited a fire in Connie's heart, one that she knew instantly that she could never put out. Connie kissed him back, and he trust his warm tongue into her mouth, making her head spin. Connie had kissed men before, but never like this, mere pecks. This was a real kiss, a long, lingering wet kiss, that filled her body with desire, but then he stopped. Connie looked at him, confused. Reaver was looking down, and backed away, ashamed.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I-can't..." He said softly. "Your good, too good, to be with me..." Connie was shocked to hear Reaver say this.

"Reaver, I forgive you, you need to forgive yourself." He looked at her, with a boyish face.

"I love you so much Connie, I don't want to hurt you, like I hurt her..."

"Reaver, trust yourself, I belive you are a changed man," She moved towards him and kissed him passionately, " and I am willing to risk everything to help you." He kissed her back, leaning in to her sweet lips. He moved her toward the bed, never breaking the kiss. Connie fell onto the soft cushioned bedding, Reaver caught her head in his large hands, holding onto his darling.

"Reaver..." Connie started. Reaver continued kissing her, and she could feel herself getting warm and dizzy. He looked at her, and green eyes embraced blue.

"Connie..." He called to her.

"Reaver." She answered.

"I love you Connie, please stay with me." Connie smiled up at her hero.

"I promise I'll stay with you forever." That night, for the first time in 300 years, Victor showed love.

Connie awoke the next morning, to sunlight shimmering through the small stained glass window in Reaver's bedroom. Reaver was still asleep, snoring softly, his warm breath tickled the nape of her neck. Connie laid there and meditated on what had just taken place. Here she was, in bed with Reaver, a man whom she had sworn that she would never fall for. But it wasn't the Reaver she knew, he was different. The cold reality of what now lay ahead of her woke her instantly however. The Shadow Court. Connie knew their weakness. She alone held the secret to destroying them, and Reaver's curse, forever. But it would come at a high price. Reaver began to stir and with a loud yawn, he greeted the day. He wrapped his long arms around her naked body.

"Good morning my little angel." He purred.

"Good morning Reaver. Did you sleep well?" Connie offered. Reaver rose to a reclining sit, and rubbed his head with a frown.

"Not really. I keep having that dream." He shut his eyes tightly.

"Reaver, I promise you, I am going to take care of the curse. I know how." He looked at her sadly and kindly over his shoulder.

"Connie. There is nothing you can do about that. I have sealed my fate. Don't you worry your pretty little head about me." He turned and held her close.

"I am just glad that I am going to spend the next and last four years of my miserable life with you." He smiled sweetly, which was rare if not impossible for him. Connie tried to think about if she had ever seen him smile like this.

"Reaver...I can. I know how to-" He cut her short with a kiss as he started caressing her pale flesh.

"Shhhhh, my angel. Lets not speak of it anymore. I wish to enjoy the moment, being at your side." Reaver smiled, but Connie knew what must be done. After Reaver was asleep, Connie started to redress in her usual green strapless dress and went downstairs to the room where the last nights events had first started. She suddenly remembered Lance! Connie rushed to the door to find him laying down, waiting for her. He howled happily at the sight of her. Connie rushed over and stroked his warm, white fur. He gave his mistress a once over and then growled warily as he looked behind her for Reaver. Connie just smiled.

"Its ok. He didn't hurt me." Lance just cocked his head, but he seems alright with it. Connie looked out towards the sea, knowing full well what she had to do in order to break Reaver's curse. Connie would have to talk him into following her back down to Wraithmarsh, and then to the Shadow Court. There, he would have to watch her do the unspeakable-and then his curse would be over. Connie looked out in the direction of Wraithmarsh.

"But at what cost?" She whispered to herself. Connie pondered what Reaver had told her earlier in the bedroom. "Last four years...Oh my gosh!" Reaver was going to give in to The Judges by refusing them any more sacrifices! A noble gesture, but if she broke the curse, he could live out the rest of his life with her. Connie walked back towards the mansion to find Reaver fully dressed and sitting in his armchair in the den. He was drinking some wine and looked over at her and smiled.

"Good morning my darling Connie!" He greeted warmly. Connie smiled a bit uneasily back.

"Good morning dear." Reaver sensed her distress and looked puzzled.

"Connie? Is everything alright?" She folded her arms and closed the door behind her.

"Reaver. We need to talk." He smiled and patted the armchair next to his own.

"Why certainly dear. Just pull up a chair. Would you like some wine?" Connie shook her head.

"Its still a bit early for me." She sat in the armchair.

"Whats the matter Connie?" Reaver asked. Connie was still not used to the new him, and was still slightly worried it was a ruse. But she knew better. Reaver was just trying to delay the inevitable. _He knows where I am planning to go._ Connie thought. She gathered up her courage and admitted it.

"Reaver, I am going to the Shadow Court. You need to come along too; Its the only way to break your curse." Reaver looked down and scoffed. Connie got up and started to leave.

"Fine. I'll do it myself. Because I know how." The mischievous heroine knew that he would indeed follow her if she left. Sure enough, she heard him call out.

"No!" Connie whirled around and almost rammed right into him. He embraced her hard yet was careful not to hurt her.

"You can't go. Even if there is some way to break the curse. Its not worth the risk of losing you!" Connie looked into his eyes, a sea of panic and love.

"I won't lose you...the way I lost her..." He whispered slowly.

"Reaver...this is the only way to stop the curse. Without it being broken, you will be a slave to the Shadow Court forever, you said so yourself! Do you really want that? Do you want to keep sacrificing innocents to the Judges? Or do you want to live out the rest of your days free, with the only one you love? With me!" Reaver's voice roared as he passionately pressed Connie towards him.

"I want to be with you! Don't you understand?! If I lost you, nothing would matter, just like before I met you. You can't do this, not for me." She stared him dead in the eyes.

"Then how do you think you can end your curse?" Reaver sighs very deeply and takes a step backwards.

"There is one way more..." He said in a low voice barely over a whisper. "Come on. I have made up my mind."


	17. Chapter 17

"Ready to go?" Connie asked the charming scoundrel before her. Reaver laughed and looked off towards the dining room.

"You've got to be joking! I haven't even had my morning tea. Besides, I have a full day planned already. After all, I finally have you Connie. How I had anticipated holding you in my arms! Its even more satisfying than I imagined." He commented, a touch of flirtation on his tongue. Connie refused to be swayed by his words. She stood before him, firmly.

"So? What are you planning to do then?" She asked him, arms crossed. Reaver grabbed her from behind and nibbled her earlobe.

"Reaver, the sooner that we get this taken care of the better." She replied seriously, slipping out of his grasp.

"Oh, don't be like that Connie, try to at least pretend to relax..We've only just gotten together my sweet. Lets just take things slowly, after all, this relationship is something that I think both of us has wanted for some time. There's no reason to start off by making mad passionate love one night and then rushing off blindly to fight some ancient evil the very next day, is there?" Reaver purred, his green eyes sparkling. Connie was still unsure.

"You really do need to put an end to this." Reaver stroked his goatee and thought for a moment. He knew that Connie would stop it nothing to head to Wraithmarsh, but perhaps he could distract her for just a bit more.

"Excellent suggestion, and I couldn't agree more, except..."

"Except what?" She asked. Reaver grinned and eyed the young heroine, who was still wearing her usual green frock. _Such a tattered ensemble, hardly befitting of a radiant beauty such as she. I will need to buy her some lovely dresses when I have the opportunity. _He thought to himself, still stroking his thin strand of facial hair. Connie smiled at him. His eyes seemed glued to her dress.

"Reaver? I belive that we were in the middle of a conversation?" She laughed warmly. Reaver snapped back from his private thoughts.

"Oh yes of course! Terribly sorry, I was just thinking of some things that I wanted to get for you that's all." Connie blushed.

"Get for me? Reaver, you don't have to do that." The rogue took a step closer to her, and ran his long fingers though her long, soft hair.

"Why not? Connie, I know that you come from humble beginnings, but your with me now. You shall never want for anything as long as I'm around." His hand came up and carefully graced her cheek. Her blue eyes danced with his. "Now my darling, why don't you go and make yourself comfortable. Why, you haven't even had breakfast yet."

"But..." Reaver leaned in and gently kissed her peach lips.

"No buts sweetness. You and I can sort out whatever little issues there may be tomorrow. But for now, I want to just enjoy you and your company. Is that alright with you?" Connie seemed like she was about to object, but instead, she briskly nodded.

"Alright. But first thing tomorrow, I'm going out to Wraithmarsh, like it or not." With that, Connie headed upstairs. Reaver let go of a long, frustrated sigh, comforted in the knowledge that he had managed to deter Connie from visiting that dreaded place for the time being. His fiery love would eventually try again, and he knew that the next time, there would be no stopping her. Connie was a determined woman, and once she got something in her head, it was nearly impossible to try and stop her from following through with it. Reaver knew this, all too well. _At least she is safe here with me for one more day... _He thought. He hesitated, making sure that Connie was not in the room, and then pulled a key from his pocket and locked the third latch on his front door. It was an extra lock that Reaver had installed from inside in order to prevent other pirates or bitter ex-lovers from gaining unlawful access to his mansion. The door was now completely impenetrable without the same key that he had just tucked away. If Connie couldn't leave, then she couldn't be killed by the dark shades in the Shadow Court. Reaver, satisfied temporarily that his beloved lady was safe from her own quest, nodded approvingly at the third lock and then went to find Connie. He found her in the bedroom, packing her satchel. Reaver leaned in the doorway.

"What are you up to now my little minx?" He asked her. Connie gave him a concerned look as she stuffed a health potion into her bag.

"Reaver. You can't delay the inevitable. Sooner or later someone is going to find out just what has been happening to all the lovers and servants that you send into Wraithmarsh. What happens when word gets around and people start refusing to go run your little errands anymore?"

"Connie, Connie, Connie. Your such a worried one aren't you? I thought that we agreed not to talk about this anymore until tomorrow. Besides, I already told you that I am not going to sacrifice people anymore. If that isn't a noble gesture well then I don't know what is dear." He smiled. Connie tugged the leather strap on her satchel and the bag closed.

"Honestly, most so-called noblemen don't sacrifice people to begin with, but coming from you, then yes. I guess I would have to conclude that its a noble gesture." She sat down next to her pack and stared at him. "But it's also a foolish one." Reaver glared at her. Had she been anyone else, she would have been dead before her next breath. No one had ever called the Great Reaver foolish, and lived.

"And why is that?" He asked instead. Connie continued to eye him sternly, unblinking.

"Because, why give into the Shadow Court when you can destroy them? Your refusing them any more sacrifices, which means that in four years time, they'll have you right where they have always wanted you. The Reaver I know, the Reaver that I fell in love with, would never give up like that." Reaver slammed his fist hard against the door.

"Silence Connie! You don't know what your saying!" He snapped coldly. Reaver looked away from her. Connie remained motionless on the bed, watching him, feeling for him. She loved him, and more than anything she wanted him to be free. The other night, the night that they had been together for the first time, Connie had seen a side of him that she never knew existed. She knew now that there was still a spark of light in his soul, and she wanted to see it expand and grow. It pained her to know that he had put up a front for hundreds of years just in order to survive, and to keep sane.

"Reaver. It must be awful..." She finally spoke up. Reaver turned his head and looked at her.

"What?"

"You made such an awful mistake, and now your forced to live with its consequences. Your still very much Victor, but you have to be Reaver just in order to cope. That's terrible. I can set you free, please, why won't you let me-"

"How would you know Connie?!" He roared, startling her. "Your a true hero. How would you feel if one accident, one lapse of judgement, cost you everything that you ever held sacred? Tell me Connie! Since I've known you, you've been judging me constantly, so I want to know, what would you have done?" Connie shook her head and then, with all of her courage, she stood and locked eyes with the pirate.

"I would make them pay. I would avenge the ones that I lost. If your a hero, or even a regular person, its your job to fix your mistakes, and to stand up for the ones you love. That's why, even though it wasn't my fault, or even my business, I want to end your curse Reaver. Because I love you!" She proclaimed. Reaver was taken aback by her words. Never in over 200 years had anyone genuinely loved him, not like this. He breathed deeply, gathering himself, and mellowing his rage. He held out his hand, and beckoned to her.

"Connie. Please, come here." Connie walked up to him, and Reaver put his arms on her shoulders. He looked down into her innocent face.

"I understand what you are trying to say dear girl. But lets be honest. You and I, we are two very different people. Your a sweet angel, and the people of Albion love you, they really do. Your selfless and good. You would risk everything, just to try and save a doomed man such as myself." His expression grew hard and grey. "But your more the fool that I if you truly want to risk your life over me." Before she could answer, Reaver sat down upon the bed. "You see, there is something that I have never shown you before." He carefully unbuttoned his white shirt, revealing his well-defined chest, and the small tuft of chestnut down upon it. Connie looked his chest over carefully, but she couldn't understand.

"Reaver, I don't see anything that I didn't see the night before. What are you trying to show me?" She asked. He sighed and fully removed the shirt, and turned his back to her.

"Look towards my lower back." He ordered. Connie did as she was told, but she could see nothing out of the ordinary upon his back. Just as she was about to give up and tell him that she didn't see anything, Connie noticed a small, barely visible line. It was so faded that at first she had overlooked it as a birthmark. But on closer inspection, she could now see that it was a scar. Reaver remained motionless as he spoke.

"You see it now?"

"Yes. I didn't notice it before."

"Few ever do, and even so, many have told me that it makes me look more roguish."

"Where did you get it?" Connie asked.

"I tell everyone who notices it that I got it out at sea, in an intense sword fight with another pirate. But the truth is, I got it back in Oakvale on the day that I made my pact with the Shadow Court." Reaver explained. "You see, I too thought that I could defeat them, once. But that was a very long time ago."

"Why did you try to fight them? If you had just made the deal, what point would there be in that?" Connie asked intrigued.

"They came after my family. And that, dear girl, was NOT part of our deal. This scar is a constant reminder of how futile it was then, and how futile it would still be now, to try and fight them."

"It's not futile Reaver, because I'm going to fight them, and I'm going to succeed." Connie grabbed her bag from off the bed and darted downstairs. Reaver grabbed his shirt and ran after her.

"Connie! Connie, where on earth do you think that your off to?" He hollered, chasing her through the mansion and down the stairs. Connie looked over her shoulder and smirked mischievously, before reaching the door. When she found that she couldn't open it, Connie heard Reaver chuckle from behind her.

"Now now. You didn't think that I would just let you galevant around and leave the safety of my home when your clearly not thinking straight did you? After all, what kind of beau would I be if I did that?" Reaver finished re-buttoning his shirt. Connie just shrugged and shot the doors two brass hinges. The door to the Bloodstone Mansion teetered unsteadily, before falling downward with a loud thud, startling the mockingbirds from a nearby tree. Reaver's jaw dropped as Connie raced out to where Lance was still waiting. The white wolfdog covered her in licks and laps. Then, he sniffed her warily and then looked up at Reaver, letting out a small growl from deep within his throat. Connie patted him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, he didn't hurt me. Its ok Lance." She kissed his long white muzzle.

"Connie, I thought we agreed to go and take care of it tomorrow, is this what a promise from my little heroine is worth?" Reaver asked annoyed. Connie smiled.

"Yes, I did agree to do it in the morning, but I had this nagging feeling that you were just putting it off." Lance barked agreeance. Reaver made a face at the creature.

"Oh yes sure, Take her side will you?"

"He is my pet after all." Connie retorted.

"Ahh yes! And your best friend if I remember correctly." Reaver gave Lance a look of disgust. "Why anyone would keep such a repulsive and dirty creature as a pet, or any pet for that matter is beyond me. I mean, what use is he to you anyway?"

"There are more reasons to keep someone around then just what you can use them for, Reaver." Connie replied, still stroking Lance's pure white fur.

"Yes well...none-the-less, you'll never catch me with one of those...things. Now, since you seem to have destroyed my door and it will take the servants some time to fix, I dare say that, as displeased about this as I am, we should probably follow through with your little plan and go to Wraithmarsh.

"Sorry about the door by the way." Connie replied sheepishly.

"Oh, just consider it payback for when I destroyed your shack my dear." Reaver mused and headed inside. Connie could hear him shouting at his servants to come and repair the door. She looked down at her black leather boots and rolled a small pebble around.

"Connie, hi!" A familiar voice called to her from the porch. Connie looked up to see Courtney, her blonde hair glistening in the morning light.

"Oh, hi Courtney. How are you today?" Connie asked her friend. Courtney just gave her a bemused look.

"So, you two are just friends eh?" She teased. Connie turned away and blushed wildly.

"Well, I suppose not anymore..."

"I heard Reaver rallying the servants, is this why?" Courtney pointed to the busted door at her feet. Connie nodded.

"Yes. I had to shoot it off its hinges." Courtney looked at her friend worriedly.

"Ok, I'm not going to ask any more questions...Anyway, I'm so glad that you two got together. You make a pretty cute couple."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it! See you around!" Courtney waved good-bye and went back inside, passing Reaver along the way. He emerged out the broken doorway and grinned down to his lady.

"They should have the door fixed by the time we return-whenever that will be."

"Alright then. Lets be going." With that, the two heros headed down the winding path to Wraithmarsh. As they got to the end of the road, Connie turned and gave Reaver a serious look.

"Connie? What is it my dear?" He asked confused. Connie hesitantly removed her guild seal and handed it to him. Although Reaver took it graciously, his expression was unsure. "Why are you giving this to me?" He asked.

"Reaver. You are right. The battle that I'm about to go into will we very difficult. It's never been attempted before, and I may not survive.."

"Connie, don't say such things!"

"Listen. If something happens to me in that place, I want you to use that to teleport yourself back to Bloodstone. And..." Connie started, but a lump in her throat made it hard to continue. Reaver touched her trembling shoulder and she gulped down her tension, and fought back the tears that threatened to overflow from her eyes. "...I-I want you to promise me that you'll take good care of Lance. I know that you hate dogs, hate any pets, but he means the world to me. Please Reaver, at least find a good home for him." Reaver stood, neither breathing nor blinking. He thought her words though carefully, letting the reality of the situation sink in. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to wrap his arms around her and to tell her not to go. To stay with him and let him deal with the consequences on his own. But he knew that Connie would never take that as any sort of resolution to the problem that he faced. Reluctantly, he finally nodded.

"I promise you Connie."

"One more thing..." She continued. "I want you to promise to be happy after I set you free. Please Reaver, even if I die, please let Victor show himself again. I want you to be the man I fell in love with, for the whole world to see. Promise me Reaver." Connie begged him. Reaver hesitated, he couldn't advert his gaze from the vast blue sorrow in her eyes. He embraced Connie and kissed her passionately.

"I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

The Journey to Wraithmarsh was not one that either Connie nor Reaver had ever wanted to make again. Connie could only feel for the rogue as he, Lance, and herself entered the foreboding wasteland of Oakvale. Reaver scanned the scenery, taking it all in. If he hadn't come with her when Connie had slayed the banshee, it would have been his first trip back to Wraithmarsh since the tragic day hundreds of years eariler-when the dreaded marsh had been birthed into existence by his mistake. It was as frightening and eerie as it had seemed back then, as if frozen in time. Connie kept on track down the path to the Shadow Court, she hadn't really paid the swamp all that much heed, however dismal and creepy it was. Her mind was focused elsewhere. Connie knew that this would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do, it would be a grueling battle, and one that no mortal had ever attempted before. For the first time since becoming a hero 10 years ago, she was having serious doubts about whether she would live through battle. Connie was an amazing warrior, although her sweet looks and innocent disposition rarely revealed so outside of combat. She had defeated the crucible in record time, and was among one of the first female winners in Albion history. She had survived ten grueling years in the Tattered Spire, and she had avenged the wrongful death of the sister that she loved so much. But all of those great deeds held little ground to the quest that she was undertaking now. Connie was about to go up against an enemy as ancient as the Old Kingdom: The King of Shadows. One needed only look around at the dilapidated and cold ruins of Oakvale to understand how formidable this abomination was, and Connie was well aware that her chances of survival were slim indeed. It was then for the first time that she realized just how old Reaver really was. The farms and houses had been gone for over 200 years, and yet, he had memories of them. From the well, the ghostly chapel in the distance, and the creepily undisturbed sign that still, in fresh paint read "Oakvale." This was once his hometown, and he alone was responsible for it's demise. Connie could only imagine the guilt he felt. As they waded through the marshes back towards the Shadow Court, Reaver never made a sound. Even his footsteps where silent as he stared and took it all in. Connie looked over her shoulder, on the ever-present alert of banshees, hollow men and balverines. Reaver's expression caught her eye as the dark foreboding walls of the Shadow Court came into view. His eyes were colorless, and he stood completely still and he gazed beyond Connie at the twisted castle.

"Reaver. Are you alright?" Connie touched his arm, snapping him out of his mental fixation.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Lets just get this over with." He replied, his tone distant.

"Do you have it?" Connie asked, eyeing Reaver's leather satchel. He nodded grimly.

"Yes." He withdrew his Dark Seal, and his fingers bled from the cuts it inflicted. He walked up to the giant doors of the court, and placed it against the cold rock face. With a loud clank and a deep rumble, the doors to the Shadow Court eased open. Connie headed in first, followed by Lance. Reaver took one last look out over the land of death, and his eyes caught the small empty house on the left. His house. Try as he might, Reaver couldn't advert his eyes from the lone cottage on the outskirts of the Drowned Farm. Without warning, a figure appeared in the doorway. The ghostly form walked slowly over to Reaver and smiled.

"Victor, please come home. We've missed you so much." Reaver felt his blood freeze at the voice he heard. His wife stood before him as if she were still alive. He could make out every feature, from her blonde wavy hair, to her quaint blue dress. She looked into him with seemingly vivid yet dead eyes.

"Victor? Why did you leave me all alone...please my darling, come home to me. I've just made your favorite dessert, and theres a kettle boiling over the fire." Reaver struggled to turn away.

"Your not real. Its just an illusion conjured up by this accursed place." He reasoned. The ghostly woman shook her head.

"Oh you know that I'm real. I've always been real to you. Even after you saw me killed, you've never let go of that notion have you Victor?"

"Your dead. I'm not going to torture myself like this anymore. Connie is here, she can set me free." He replied.

"That girl? Do you even love her-the way you loved me? You might as well give up now Victor. She'll die in there, and you'll just be left all alone again." The ghost continued to speak.

"No, she knows what she's doing. She's a hero."

"Not even a hero can defeat the King of Shadows, you know that as well as anyone." Reaver subconsciously reached down and touched his chest. He did know, and he had the scar to prove it. "Anyway, even if that hero girl survives by running away before she engages him, she'll die of old age before you know it. Either way, your doomed to an eternity of woe." The ghost held out her bluish hand.

"Cammilia..." Reaver looked deeply into the entities lifeless eyes.

"Take my hand Victor, give in to my King, join me in the dark embrace of death." Reaver looked into her eyes, they were so peaceful, so beautiful. Oh, how he longed to hold her again! He knew that she was right, somehow, deep inside, he knew that Connie could never defeat the Shadow Court. He took one step and then another, until he was but a foot away from his dearly departed sweetheart. He slowly extended his hand to hers...

"Reaver!" Connie's voice broke the hypnotic gaze of the ghost. Reaver turned around and the ghost roared. The visage of Cammilia transformed into a shadow beast, its long shaggy black fur and glowing red eyes startled Connie, but only momentarily. She rushed in front of Reaver and thrust her sword into the creature. Waves of black energy twisted through the air in place of blood. Finally, the shadow dissipated into smoke. Connie helped the pirate to his feet and he dusted himself off.

"I was wondering why you weren't behind me. Good thing I backtracked to find you." Connie spoke, a bit out of breath from the intense fight. Reaver stared at the ground before him, where the shadow had been.

"He's trying to trick me."

"Who is?" Connie asked.

"The King of Shadows. That shadow beast you just killed, it was in the form of her..." Connie looked at him.

"You mean, your dead wife?" Reaver nodded.

"She told me that you could never defeat the Shadow Court, and that I would always be alone in this world."

"Reaver, that wasn't Cammilia. She loved you, she would never say such things. That monster was just trying to get you to give up. Your really vulnerable when you come out here. The shadows have power over you. That's why I need to get this done with quickly, before they have another chance to try and kill you." Connie explained. Reaver looked once more at the old house in the distance and then took a step down the stairs that led deep into the court.

"I'm ready to do this Connie. Lets go." The two heros entered and stepped carefully around the various spikes and traps in the court. Finally, they reached the posts of the three judges. Reaver held up the Dark Seal and they appeared. The ghostly black judges with the red eyes.

"Welcome mortals! What brings the Hero of Skill back to us so soon?" The ghostly demons asked. Reaver cleared his throat. He gathered all of his courage and began to speak.

"I have come to end our deal. I refuse to offer any more sacrifices. I am here to break my curse!" The judges laughed wickedly.

"You cannot...There is no way to end what you have started...nor forgivness for what you have done...You are giving us your soul for nothing!" The lead judge mocked and the door behind Connie, Reaver, and Lance swung shut with a thud. The demons came towards Reaver, claws extended, and red eyes blazing. Connie jumped between them and the doomed man. The charming scoundrel that she loved so much. She withdrew her silver blade and stood firm as the judges closed in on her.

"Connie! No!" His cry was drowned out as the judges gave a bloodcurdling screech. Connie was swept off her feet in a wave of dark energy. Reaver grabbed frantically for her as she tumbled into the depths of the deep well, but deep inside, he knew that even the great Hero of Skill was unable to stop what was to come. He had tried before. Hundreds of years ago he had tried to stop what his selfish wish had caused. He had thrown himself into the shadowy monsters as they grabbed away his dear wife. But it was all in vain, his arrows flew right through them as they slaughtered the woman he had loved with all of his heart. And now, he watched as Connie bravely stood between him and the denziens of shadow, the ones who had cost him everything. Connie felt herself falling, felt the cold grip of the judges as they plummeted her down. Deeper into the court they plunged her, until she could feel the evil presence all around her. Then, an excruciating pain blew up in her head. The demons ripped her body completely asunder and began to harvest her soul. Connie lay impaled upon the great black spikes, writhing in agony, feeling as if the pain itself was going to kill her. Then, Connie felt a welcoming coldness envelop her body as the last of her soul was harvested. Her blue eyes began to grow hazy, and her breathing grew shallow.

_Its finished. _Connie thought, and as she did so, the lead judge looked at the contents of her soul. It was glistening white, a perfect, flawless woman had somehow found her way into the depths of hell. Without warning, the demons stopped their attack. The next sound Connie heard was that of the judges being repressed back into the earth. The netherworldly screams and screeches pierced her eardrums. She had been successful. The judges had thought that Reaver had brought Connie as an unwilling participant to end his curse selfishly. But by bravely defending him, sacrificing herself for him, Connie had broken the contract as the judges had accidentally taken a free will victim. A fatal mistake. Reaver's curse was broken. He was free.

"Just stay alive Connie, just a bit more..." She whispered raspily to herself. Then, she was rising. Light was filtering down upon her butchered body, and as her pain began to fade, and her body began to mend, Connie knew that her sacrifice had not been in vain. She felt as her weakened body floated back up to where Reaver and Lance were. Reaver fell to his knees before Connie as she came to rest on the stoney floor before him. He pulled her up into his arms and held her dying body shakily, as Lance licked her face.

"Connie! What did you do?! I told you not to...I told you that I wanted to spend the last four years with you...Why?!" He screamed in agony. Connie summoned all of her strength and she shakily reached up and I kissed his cheek. Reaver flinched as the kissmark burned his flesh, and left behind a small heart, a symbol of Connie's selfless choice, a mark of true love that would remain with him for the rest of his days. He looked into the eyes of his maiden, his perfect, angelic, maiden. Tears streamed down his cheeks and mixed with Connie's as they splattered against her face. Reaver carefully blotted them away from her pale cheeks.

"Connie...Please don't die." Reaver begged her. Connie smiled.

"This is not the end. I will see you again. You can be sure of it." Then, the world around the young heroine went black.

Connie awoke to the sight of two faces. Lance pounced upon her, smothering her face with kisses.

"Hey boy..." Connie greeted softly. She looked back up at Reaver who was smiling at her, teary eyed. Connie reached out and touched his hand.

"How does it feel to be a free man?" She asked.

"It feels like I have a second chance to be happy." He replied.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Even a Pirate King."

"Connie. What you did back there. I don't quite know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I can tell how you feel." Connie replied, the aura of sadness that had always surrounded the pirate for as long as she could recall was gone. In its place, was happiness, and contentment. Reaver knelt down and leaned into Connie's face. Then, he gave her a long passionate kiss. Connie looked into his green eyes, which were glowing with fresh-faced youth and passion.

"Thank you, Connie. For setting me free." Connie let her eyelids close as she exhaled a deep breath.

"Your welcome." Reaver climbed up onto his bed, and wrapped his long arms around her. He could feel her body relax at his touch. He touched the place where she had kissed him and smiled.

"You really are a remarkable woman Connie." He glanced at her again. Connie was fast asleep. When she woke up, Connie felt much better. Reaver was sitting beside her, in an armchair. Connie raised her head, and caught his attention.

"Good morning." She greeted him.

"Good morning my dear." He handed her a health potion from the nightstand beside the bed. Connie graciously took it and brought the flask to her lips.

"I had to force feed it to you a while. Those shadows took a lot out of you. Its good to see you back to your strong, fiery self love." Connie sat up in bed.

"How long was I out?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"You where out for a few days. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better. I think that I might actually be able to get up even."

"Better enough to get dressed to the nines?" Reaver grinned. Connie looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Connie. I want to have a party tonight. Not like the other parties, this one will be very special. Its a party for you."

"A party for me? What for? Its not my birthday or anything." She replied. Reaver chuckled warmly.

"Oh Connie, your so very lovely when your modest like that! But I have made up my mind and I insist. Now, dear do you feel up for it, or shall I postpone a bit longer?"

"I feel a lot better now, so you could go ahead and throw it tonight." Reaver beamed.

"Marvelous! I shall begin the preparations immediately. You shall be radiant in the special new gown that I have for you my love." He purred. Reaver stood and exited the room. Connie could hear him snap his fingers twice. She could make out the form of Mr. Dowells, the guard that had thrown her out the night that she had stormed in on Reaver's birthday party.

"What is it Reaver?" The behemoth asked.

"Mr. Dowells, please inform Jenika that I need Madam Connie's new gown laundered and pressed in time for tonight, and make sure that she has sent out all of the invitations by 2 o clock this afternoon." Mr. Dowells nodded and left. Reaver turned and re-entered the bedchambers. He waltzed over to Connie and put his his hand up under her chin, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"You are going to absolutely LOVE tonight's festivities..." He remarked.

"Gee Reaver, I don't know what to say." She blushed. Reaver smiled as he turned the knob to exit the room.

"Oh, hopefully by tonight you'll have your answer..." He murmured cunningly under his breath. Connie spent the rest of the morning trying to figure out how to wear her hair, and what the party was all about.

"Should I wear it up in a formal bun? Or should I just wear it free and flowing?" She asked Lance. Lance just cocked his head and huffed, content upon the bed. Connie looked herself over in the full-length mirror and sighed.

"I know that he means well, and I know that he's had a change of heart, but do you really think he's going to be happy this way, Lance? I mean, Reaver is so used to wild orgies and scantily clad women. He's been having them for over 200 years, and now that he's mortal, I just don't think he will be satisfied with that...I mean, with me..." Connie sat down hard on the bed and pondered her plight. She was so absorbed in her quandary, that the sound of a few quick raps on the door startled her.

"Come in!" She called out. A short black haired girl, looking only about 15 came into the room. She held in her arms, an exquisite gold silk gown with red velvet swirls and tiny diamonds on it. It was the very same dress that Connie's friend Courtney had borrowed for her before. The girl handed the gown to Connie and then stepped back and curtsied.

"Your ball gown for this evening m'lady." The girl spoke through her curtsey. Connie motioned for her to stand.

"Oh, that's not really necessary, I don't want you to feel like you have to curtsey to me, I mean its not like I'm royalty or anything." She comforted her. The girl looked up confused, still curtseying.

"Oh, but you are very favored among Master Reaver, and he always instructs us to curtsey before his favored women." Connie looked at the young teen surprised.

"Well, lets just say, I'm not like the other women, and you can treat me as just another person, ok? No need to worry." The girl smiled and giggled a bit.

"You sure are nice to be with Master Reaver. But it makes a nice change I guess." She shook her head and left the room. Connie shrugged as she closed the door. She dressed quickly and then headed downstairs to the party. As Connie walked into the living room, she saw that the only people there were the servants, maids, and Mr. Dowells. The party hadn't begun yet, and Reaver was nowhere in sight. The servants didn't notice her come down, and being both friendly and bored, Connie decided to walk over to them. But just as I was about to approach them, she happened to hear what they were all talking about. Mr. Dowells' voice spoke up first.

"I dunno. Some other hero, is what I heard."

"Where did she come from? I've never seen her around before." Asked one of the maids. Connie quickly hid behind a dresser. She was shocked by what she was hearing. The maids and servants where all gossiping about her. The younger maid who had dropped off Connie's dress spoke up with a snicker.

"I just delivered her gown to her room, and she told me to not curtsey and to treat her like any other person. She even went to the lengths to say that she wasn't like any of Reaver's other floozies." The servants all jeered.

"Oh, and I suppose she thinks that she's better huh? Like she's gonna be the one to change Reaver and make him a good husband? Tch, been there before..." The other maid butted in.

What does he see in her? If you ask me, this Connie tart isn't exactly his type."

"Yeah, I mean what is with Reaver anyway?" He's been acting strange lately." The older male servent is the last to speak.

"Well, I think that ol' Reaver's goin' a bit loopy in the head. I mean, this mornin' when I gave him breakfast, he was all like, "Thank you Mr. Geoff, for all yer years of service" or some crap like that. I mean, god, the guys really startin ta loose his edge."

"Do you think that now would be a good time to go along with the plan then?"

"I'm all for it. Its only a matter of time before one of us maids gets blasted in the head again. I say, shoot him and see how he likes it!"

"I'm all for that!" Mr. Dowells added with a chuckle. Connie gasped at the conversation. Reaver's servants had respected him out of fear. Now that he was changing, they where starting to question their loyalty to him. That could not end well. A chill ran down her spine. _What if they decide to mutiny? They probably have harbored grudges of his unfair treatment towards them for some time, what if they decide to kill him?_ She thought with a gasp. Reaver was no longer immortal, and even though he was a hero, he could die just as easily as her or any other hero now. He no longer possessed the Shadow Courts protection. Connie raced away from the scene and into Reaver's study, hoping to find him and warn him. But he was no where to be found.


	19. Chapter 19

Connie searched for Reaver all over the mansion, but she never was able to find him. The party was about to begin. Connie looked down from the balcony and saw noblemen and women dressed up in expensive-looking garments piling into the mansion. The men wore dark suits with long tails and the women all wore radiant ball gowns, although Reaver had written in advance on his invitations that they were not to wear gold. He wouldn't have anyone wearing something that would down-play Connie's gown making sure that she would have the prettiest gown of all. After overhearing the possible plot against her darling, Connie had decided that it would be best for her to lay low and go back to her room until someone came to retrieve her for the party. She sat down on the bed, and Lance came over and gave her a nudge.

"I think his staff are going to mutiny on him Lance. Reaver's life may be in danger." Lance looked worried too. Connie waited in her room, patting Lance for what seemed like hours, and then finally, she heard a small rap on the door.

"Come in!" Connie called out. It was Mr. Dowells. He stood in the doorway, motioning for her to come over.

"Its time ya got down there, Reaver's just announced that he wants everyone ta meet you." Mr Dowells said.

"Reaver?! When did he get in?" Mr. Dowells sneered at her.

"He just got in, been greeten guests fer about 30 minutes I suppose. Now git yer arse down there, I aint got time fer yer questions." Connie started down the hall, but then abruptly turned around, glaring at him.

"Aren't you afraid of what Reaver might do to you if your rude like that to me?" The giant laughed.

"Why should I be? Reaver never cared about no woman before, why would he care about one as mundane and generic as you? Besides, the boss ain't exactly shall we say himself since you showed up...but enough questions, I said git!" Connie headed back down the hallway, and then started down the winding staircase towards the party below. Reaver saw her coming and raised his hands for everyone to be quiet. Connie was amazed by how many people were inside the living room, and she felt nervous being the center of their attention. She looked at Reaver, and felt her heart tingle. He looked very handsome, he was wearing a white suit with black balverine fur around the neck and sleeves. And, unlike the other men, he also wore a top hat to set him apart. He cleared his throat, never taking his eyes off of his prized heroine.

"Ahhh! Here she is, the lovely woman who made this evening possible. My dear ones, I give you Madam Connie Remswood!" Reaver exclaimed, and the crowded mansion flooded with cheers, shouts and whistles. Connie felt her face flush, not used to all the attention. Reaver extended his arm to her as she nervously walked down the winding staircase. He took in her beauty as Connie reached him. She extended her own arm and put her hand in his. Reaver guided her towards the center of the room. There, he continued to address his guests joyously.

"And now, my lovelies, the party shall begin!" He nodded towards the musicians who were set up along the back wall of the immense room, and they began to play. Slowly, every person in the room found a dance partner.

"You look spectacular my dear. I do hope that you like the dress that I picked out for you." Reaver commented as wrapped his arm around Connie's waist.

"Yes, its lovely." She replied. Reaver pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"I thought you'd like it, seeing as you have worn it once before." Connie blushed embarrassed, as she recalled the night that she had dinner with Reaver. "Did you really think that I wouldn't recognize a priceless dress when I saw one?" He spun her around.

"Courtney thought you wouldn't." Connie teased.

"Oh did she now? Well miss Courtney can be a handful at times I admit." The two danced in time to the soft music. Connie hardly noticed as she flew across the dance floor, but Reaver did.

"I thought you said that you didn't like dancing? Last time we waltzed, you were clumsier than a rag doll." He smirked.

"I don't know whats happening. I just was following you." Reaver twirled her around his arm and Connie felt herself growing dizzy. He pulled her firmly to his chest again.

"You weren't in love with me back then. That, my dear is whats happening." Reaver replied.

"I was in love with you though." She defended herself. Reaver stepped in and out with Connie mimicking his movements perfectly.

"Maybe so, but you still had your doubts about the charming captain before you did you not? Doubt always makes one clumsy on the dance floor sweet Connie." Connie knew that he was right. She watched the other beautiful couples glide across the floor like flowers swaying in the breeze.

"Do you think that they all love each other then Reaver?" Connie asked him. Reaver looked into her blue eyes and innocent face.

"Doubt can easily be masked by desire. If you want something, or someone badly enough, it tends to cloud your judgement. I know that all too well." The party continued and before long, Connie had to sit down, as she was still weakened from her previous battle. She smiled as she watched the other partygoers. This was the first time she hadn't seen prostitutes at Reaver's many parties. _What a nice party. Its an actual ballroom dance, and everyone looks so beautiful. I can't belive Reaver did all this just for me. Maybe he WILL be truly happy with me. _Her thoughts where cut short as Reaver walked over to her, and he looked like he was in a hurry. Connie looked him over and she could tell that something was troubling him.

"Reaver? Whats-" The arrival of two buxom women stopped her from asking him what was wrong. The two looked to be in their mid 20s with perfect bodies and flawless skin and faces. They both had long hair, one was a blonde, and the other sported jet black hair. They wore dark makeup and the blonde wore a pink gown made of silk, the other woman wore a black satin gown that matched her hair perfectly. They came straight towards Reaver and they looked very angry. The blonde was the first to speak.

"Reaver?! Whats all this about then? Who's she?" The blonde woman asked looking Connie up and down. The black haired woman just sneered in disgust.

"Doesn't look like much..." The black haired woman rudely commented. Connie glared at the two woman. She knew what they wanted.

"Sasha, Alondra. This is Connie Remswood, my guest of honor." Reaver introduced the young heroine. Sasha, the black haired woman shot Connie a poisonous glare. The blonde on the other hand, completely ignored Connie. She turned back to Reaver and squealed as she spotted the heart-shaped kissmark on his cheek.

"What is that? Some sort of new tattoo? It certainly looks adorable..." Alondra flirted as she crept closer to where Reaver was sitting. He looked most uneasy. Connie reached out her hand to the two women, both of whom ignored it and went to stand by Reaver's side. Connie watched them, and a surge of jealousy rose inside her.

"Ladies, please. Show my darling a little respect." Reaver scooched closer to Connie, and possessivly put his arm around her, sending the two women into a panicked shriek.

"Awwgh! Reaver! I thought WE were your favorites!" Alondra cried. Sasha followed suit, tugging on his arm.

"Yeah! First you liked Alondra, but then you started fancying me, and when we both found out you told us that you loved us both and so we all decided to-"

"Enough!" He interrupted quickly. Connie knew that he was in a predicament. The old him would have just shot them both, saying they where old news, or made up some false infatuation and purred in his charming voice that all four of them could go upstairs and "get to know each other better." But he didn't do either. Instead, he did something that Connie could have never imagined.

"Sasha. Alondra. I know that this is most unfortunate for the both of you, and since you both have very limited brain cells left, I shall be blunt. We had some amazing times together, but I am about to take a different direction in my life, and well, you two sweet things aren't going to be in it. Now, stay for the party, but mind your manners around me, my guests and above all, La Madame Connie Remswood. She is after all, the reason that this party is even in existence, being the guest of honor after all."

"Oh no...you-you can't be _dumping_ us!" Alondra squeaked.

"I'm afraid so my lovelies. Tatty-bye." Both girls began to cry, and Connie watched as the two of them ran off in a sobbing heap. She turned back to Reaver, who was to say the least, a little embarrassed that she had not only met with his exs, but had also been given so much detail on their twisted erotic relationship. He put a comforting hand out onto her gown.

"Are you alright?" Connie feigned sincerity as she nodded her head.

"Uh-huh, fine..." Reaver sensed otherwise.

"Connie. What I have with you is far more perfect, pleasurable, and beautiful than any other relationship I have had in more than 200 years." Connie could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"You mean..."

"Yes. Even compared to her." Reaver looked away into the crowded room. He motioned for one of his servants, who came forth in a hurry.

"Yes Master Reaver?" The servant asked, bowing. Reaver spoke poshly.

"I would like for you to bring my dear Connie and I a bottle of my finest red please."

"Right away sir." He bowed and then started away towards the kitchen. Connie's heart suddenly jumped. _The plot! Tell him about what you heard! _Connie's mind was screaming.

"Reaver? Theres something I need to-" Again, she was interrupted by the sound of a pistol being fired. Women screamed and a few fainted. Even the heroic Connie jumped. Reaver was the only one in the mansion who was not in any way caught off guard. He was on his feet at once, brandishing his own pistol, looking around, poised and ready.

"Alright. Who dares come and try to ruin my party?! Show yourselves now, or consider yourself warned!" He proclaimed with a snarl. The crowd split and a familiar old man emerged. Reaver spun and then holstered his pistol.

"Claude! You old clamdigger you! How have you been?" Reaver rushed over to embraced his old friend. Connie looked at Clammy Claude. The old pirate smiled at her, revealing a mouthful of rotting teeth.

"Good ta see ya again hero." He said with a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"I thought ya said ya didn't even like Reaver eh lass? Whats all this then? Rumors are flyin like crazy. They got me sellin' counterfeit weddin certificates of yers now to feed all of them rumors instead of me usual counterfeit documents." Reaver elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shhhh! Claude!" Connie glared at him.

"...What did you just say?!"

"Erm, well, that is...Hey Reaver! Looks like ye got a whole lotta ale here so come on! Have a drink, fer old times sake, I'll just go and fetch us some goblets..." Connie fired her new pistol, and the shock of the blast made the old man to stop dead in his tracks.

"Take one more step, and I'll not let you take another..." Connie was more angry than she had been her whole life. The ancient scroll that Claude had given her three weeks ago, it had been nothing but a fake. A letter forged to trick her, to get her to care about the evil scoundrel whom it concerned.

"Connie, my love, surely this can wait until tomorrow. Why I hardly think that this is the time for-" Connie cut him off with a thrust of her hilt into his side. She screamed at Reaver.

"The documents that you had your lackey give me about you were fakes then Reaver ?"

"Connie...Please, let me explain." Before he can answer she continued.

"And so was that whole spheal about your lover in Oakvale, and how you made a big mistake? Tell me the truth, no wait. You can't because your nothing but a filthy son-of-a-hobbe liar and murderer!"

"Connie.." He tried to console her, but she bolted through the throngs of people and out into the cobblestone streets, sobbing. Lance followed in a blaze of white not far behind. Reaver glared at Clammy Claude.

"What did you just do!?"

"Erm, well, I was just making conversation is all." Claude replied nervously.

"You idiot! You can't just barge in here and tell her that you sell forgeries. Connie's a sensitive girl, its taken me a long time to get her to trust me. Now, thanks to you she thinks that it was all a trick!"

"Its not my fault, she's the one who took it the wrong way!" Reaver rubbed his temples.

"Claude, if I'm not able to undo what you've put into that girls mind I swear that I'll kill you!" With that, he rushed off after Connie.


	20. Chapter 20

Connie ran until she reached her cave at the far area of Bloodstone. She stood just outside the enterance and watched the sun set over the endless blue sea. Lance came to her side, nuzzling his mistress with his big white head. Connie looked into his sapphire blue eyes, and for the first time ever, she saw just how wolfy he really was. The blue eyes had wild, dragon-like slits in the middle. He looked up at her whined, sensing her distress. Connie smiled but only barely.

"Sometimes it is so easy to tell that your a wolf dog mix, like right now. You have the nobility and grace of a wolf, yet the loyalty and devotion of a great dog. So much split right down the middle Lance. Just like my heart..." Connie felt the weight of her words crack her fragile heart like porceline. _How could I have been tricked by that deceitful pirate?! All he ever wanted was to get in my pants, and now, just like every other woman whom had fallen for him before me, he has. I had been such a fool! Why did I care about him to begin with, let alone why was he worth a heartbreak over now?_ It all was too confusing and it made her head hurt.

"But then why did he give up his immortality?" Connie asked aloud to no one. That alone was more than enough to convince her that he was sorry and that what little remained of Victor was still inside of him, waiting to come out again.

"He probably was just getting bored with life is all, I mean after almost 300 years, I suppose I would become bored as well." Connie muttered through snivels. But that theory was quickly rejected what she remembered that Reaver had once told her that he had never felt bored with his productive and wild life. Not that Connie had ever completely believed what a cut-throat pirate had to say.

"But I did..." The realization hit her hard as she cried some more. "I truly loved him... I thought he loved me too..." It brought double pain to her heart to think about how many times he had probably heard those words uttered.

"Leaving the festivities so soon?" The voice of Mr. Dowells rung from around the bend. Connie looked up to the giant, who was accompanied by two other hulking brutes. She instinctively drew her trusty sword.

"What do you want?!" She yelled angrily. Mr. Dowells nodded towards the bigger of the two men, and he immediately shot a dart into Lance. Lance growled but then fell on his side, stunned.

"Lance! What the hell did you just do to him?!" Mr. Dowles grinned wickedly at the distraught heroine.

"He'll be fine. Just a little aid to help him rest. Your lucky that I'm a dog person. Otherwise I would've probably just shot em'." Connie pulled out her pistol and took aim at . But before she could fire, another dart implanted itself in her own neck. Connie yelped at the sudden prick, and misfired her weapon into the cliff face. The world spun and for a moment, Connie felt like she was going to be ill.

"...Why?...What do you want with me?" Connie gasped. Mr. Dowells smiled in a way that made her feel very uneasy.

"Do you know how long that I've waited for this day? The day that pompous Reaver would fall flat on his arse for some woman? Love always slows people down. Even the Hero of Skill is not immune to its charms." He replied.

"I know that you and the other staff are planning a mutiny...I overheard you this morning..." Connie replied weakly.

"That information will do you little good now Miss Remswood." He hoisted her up off the ground by the throat and pressed her body up against the cliff face.

"From now on, you work for me." He hissed. Connie spat in his eye, which prompted a tighter squeeze on her throat and a sharp punch in the stomach. Her world went spinning again, and she was out cold.

Connie awoke in a cellar, her hands in chains and her feet tied up. Lance was howling and pacing next to her in a large iron cage. Connie gave her surroundings a once over. The cellar was bleak and dark, and by the looks of the torture equipment, chains, and cages, Connie gathered that she hadn't been the first person to be held here against their will. She started to wonder what she was even doing there. Bitter tears flooded her eyes. _It's all my fault, for falling in love with a heartless brigand like Reaver to begin with. He never loved me, and I was nothing more to him than anyone else had ever been. And now I'm going to pay for my mistake._ The cellar door eeked open, and Mr. Dowells came in, a smug look of accomplishment on his face. Connie glared at him.

"Why the long face lass? You should be happy that I didn't kill ye."

"What good would that do? Your no doubt planning on luring Reaver here, using me as some sort of bait." She shot back. Mr. Dowells spat on the ground before replying.

"Reaver ain't comin'. He may love ye, but not enough ta risk his title over. He is the King of the Pirates after all."

"So then why am I chained up? If your so smart Mr. Dowells, would you mind explaining the situation a little bit better for me?" Mr. Dowells looked as if he had been waiting for Connie to ask that very question.

"Its because yer a hero. We don't need anyone like that in our way."

"We?" She asked.

"Yeah. This whole thing goes a hell of a lot deeper than a mere landlover like yerself can fathom."

"Oh, please. You hated the way he treated you and now that he's gone soft your all after revenge. Complicated indeed." Connie snapped. Mr. Dowells laughed. Connie was beginning to feel a tad uneasy.

"Do you still think that this here mutiny is about us being used by Reaver for so long? No. The title of Pirate King is very coveted ye know. I'm just one of many pirates who wants to try and take the bastard down."

"Then your not a butler at all?" Mr. Dowells shook his head, then whistled thrice. The older servent, and the two young girls who were Reavers maids entered. They all looked very excited about what Mr. Dowells was talking about.

"We're ALL pirates lass. What better way to spy on yer enemy than being in his life constantly? Me and my mates have put up with Reaver for years now and its finally our time to claim the throne. For a real pirate, not a beardless, hatless, parrotless fruit-tart like Reaver. To pirates!" Mr. Dowells cheered. The rest of his makeshift crew raised bottles of beer and shouted.

"To pirates!" Connie rolled her eyes.

"Ok, what do I have to do with this then?" Mr. Dowells leaned closer to her until Connie could practically taste the beer on his lips.

"I'm not Mr. Dowells anymore. My real name is Captain Slash and ye best be rememberin' it lass." Connie glared at him.

"Where's Reaver? What are you going to do to him?" She called out in such a worried way that she surprised herself. Slash just laughed.

"Don't ye worry about it. Business will transpire and after I am crowned the next pirate king, then you can leave this charming little abode. But until then, shut it. If it means that much to you I'll be sure to let your precious rouge captain knows that he was on your mind, right before I slaughter him. Have a good evening m'lady." Slash gave her a mocking bow and then scampered off with the other pirates out the cellar door. Connie looked over at Lance.

"This is really bad boy." Lance whined.

"Connie!" Reaver's voice called out from around the corner. Connie looked up and to the left. She was still angry with Reaver, but happy that he was here to save her as well.

"Reaver!? Be quiet, they'll hear you!" He nodded and then fetched a lock pick from his black satchel. He quickly and professionally undid the locks that held her arms. Connie freed herself and then unlocked the cage for Lance.

"Thanks, come on Lance." She picked up her sword and pistol from the gravel floor and turned to leave the cellar, paying Reaver no heed.

"Connie, let me explain, please..." Connie looked directly into his eyes, feeling no shame in letting him see the pain and tears that he had caused her. Reaver stopped short and a look of pain ignited in his own face.

"Oh, Connie...I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to have to ever feel this way, please, let me-" He reached out to her, but Connie slapped him hard upside the cheek. A fresh stream of hot tears poured down her face as she looked down on him, shooting daggers.

"What is there to explain?! I was just another pawn in your sick game. You never loved me, just like you never loved anyone else. Not even Cammeilia!"

"That is NOT true! I admit that I never truly loved all my sweet little whores and princesses I have had throughout the years, but to say that you actually think that you and Cammeilia never ment anything to me..." His eyes grew very dark. "...You are _very_ badly mistaken..." Connie started to draw her pistol.

"Oh, really? Then why did Clammy Claude say that the letter he gave me was fake? Explain that. He's your old chum Reaver! Did you two work out some sort of plan to help get you into my pants?" She screamed. Reaver took a step closer, holding his hands up.

"No Connie. That was not what he was trying to do. As I asked before, let me explain." Connie sat down on an old barrel, but still held her pistol aimed at his heart.

"Ok. Five minutes, that's all you have to explain, so make it good." She clicked the hammer in place. Reaver looked around anxiously, which was quite rare for him.

"Do you really think that here and now would be the correct place and time?"

"Yes. You got us into this mess to begin with, and if you don't hurry up soon, I'll kill the pirate king myself!" Connie relied sharply. Reaver sighed and then began to speak.

"Ever since the day that I first saw you waltz into my mansion, a vision of red and gold, I have felt something tugging at my heart. I didn't know what it was, and so at first I ignored it and it seemed to go away. But when I saw you again, after a year at sea, it came back, and strong. I knew that you despised me, but I was in love with you. I am in love with you Connie. But I also knew that you would never give me a chance to show you such love. So I trusted Clammy Claude to take you the letter. I thought if you read it, and you knew the real me, than you would...care for me..." His voice was sweet and boyish, but Connie wasn't buying it.

"Why didn't you just tell me who you really were?" She asked angrily. Reaver took a step closer.

"Because after what I had previously done to you, I knew you wouldn't buy it for what it really was. You would just assume, as you so brilliantly put it, that I was just trying to get into your pants. By the way, I'll have you know that when I want to get into a woman, or a mans pants, I do not resort to pity. That is THE most poor and inexperienced of ways to go about such a tactical situation. I feel that should say the same about those who use said technique, don't you?"

"That's a very bad thing to do." Connie answered.

"Do you know why I came here, to save you at the risk of my own life?" Reaver asked her.

"No, and I really wished that you hadn't. They could come back any moment and if they see me free and talking to you, they'll kill me too." She snapped.

"They where going to kill you no matter what Connie. That's just what pirates do." Reaver said.

"Yeah, and you wrote the book on that." She hissed. Suddenly, the heavy footsteps overhead warned the two that at least one of the pirates was there. Reaver grabbed Connie's wrist and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Connie, if you never love me again, if you hate me forever, even if you kill me, really I deserve far worse. But I need to get you out of here right now, or yet another innocent person is going to die because of me. Now lets go!" Reaver pulled her onward and broke through the cellar door, greeting the pirate guarding it by surprise. Before the guard could even react, Reaver planted a bullet into his head. They then rushed out of that house as quickly as humanly possible. Down to the docks they ran, until Connie and Reaver came upon Reaver's ship, the _Reaver II_. Reaver kept his Dragonstomper .48 ready and then yelled to his heroine.

"Get onboard! Now!" Connie pulled her hand free and drew her pistol again.

"No Reaver!"

"Connie, you misunderstood dear one. Clammy Claude deals in forgeries. He's not the brightest gem in the treasure chest, but he's the only one that I could trust with this task. However, he also has an awful habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. At the party, he was merely making conversation. And while most of his errands for me require fake documents, the letter that I gave him to take to you was indeed the real thing."

"Times almost up Reaver, make this quick." Reaver brought his own pistol up quick and shot her pistol from my hand again.

"W-what?!" Connie shouted in disbelief. Reaver smiles wolfishly.

"Thought you might have grown accustomed to that little trick of mine by now." He mused. Connie brandished her sword. "I may have changed, but I still don't like to be threatened, especially when I am innocent of the crime that you would say that I committed. This isn't the Dark Ages Connie, I do belive that I deserve a fair trial."

"Actually, it IS the Dark Ages, and no. You don't deserve anything fair. You deserve to die!" The blood lust shined in her eyes as she brought her sword up to slash his head off. BANG! The sword flew from her hands and into the grip of the blue sea. Reaver stood, his Dragonstomper .48 still smoking. He casually blew the remaining smoke away and then his green eyes advanced dangerously into blue.

"I WILL have you hear me out Connie, even if you kill me, I refuse to die before telling you the truth. Now pardon the profanity my love, but get your arse on the ship NOW!" Reaver commanded her. Connie grumbled and looked once more at the pirate who had so easily made the young heroine look like a joke. Then she climbed aboard the _Reaver II _and sat down, defeated for the moment. Connie eyed Lance, who was watching Reaver warily.

"Ok. Tell me your lie then Reaver. I'm listening." Reaver smirked.

"That's another thing I love about you darling, such a hard shell to crack." Connie frowned.

"I'm not a peanut, and I'm not your darling." Reaver looked away and again, began to speak.

" I'll tell you as we sail. Tatty-bye Bloodstone. I shall not miss thee!" Reaver called out to the seaside town. "As I told you, the letter was real, I gave it to Claude to deliver to you at your place of work so that you, curious about its contents, would come and want get to know me better, and I you. A sort of date invite one could say. Yes, I didn't treat it as a date initially, because you had so rudely brought up that little thing about me being a killer. It hurt Connie. So I conked you over the head and kidnapped you to be my maid instead. Fate sort of took it upon herself to fill in the rest." The ship pulled free of the Bloodstone harbor. "I don't blame you for being upset with me Connie, I know that you probably will never love me again, but I want to tell you that the letter was very, very real. Please, you have to belive to me. I love you!" Reaver pleaded. Connie turned away from him.

"Why should I?! You kidnapped me, you tricked me. And now your kidnapping me again! So what if I hurt your precious "feelings?" Did it ever occur to you that maybe you deserve to be hurt?" Connie yelled at him. Reaver glared at her. _I just saved her life and she has the nerve to say THAT to me?! _He raised his hand to her angrily, but then his face softened into a look that she had never seen before, as the realization of her words hit home.

"You know what Connie? Your absolutely right." Connie looked up at him, confused.

"What?!" She stared at him. Reaver looked out to where Wraithmarsh was. "Why did I ever think that I would ever be truly happy again?" Reaver spoke quietly to himself. In a spontaneous rage, he grabbed his white shirt with his nails until Connie saw crimson forming on it. Blood.

"Reaver? Are you ok?" Connie asked him, concerned. Reaver sighed deeply and then looked to her in self pity.

"Yes. I'm fine..." He held his head in pain. Connie felt her anger towards him dissipate and she looked at the blackened kissmark that she had given him earlier in the Shadow Court. Hours passed, and neither spoke a word. Lance plopped down upon the wooden planks of the _Reaver II_ and fell asleep despite the tossing and turning of the open ocean. Reaver looked up at the night sky, ablaze with twinkling stars. Connie finally spoke.

"Reaver? Are you going to be ok?" She asked him, growing visibly concerned.

"Just leave me alone, I'm going to bed..." Reaver sighed and then headed down into his master suite without another word.


	21. Chapter 21

Reaver looked around and found himself floating in a dark purple mist. He knew exactly where he was. It was the dream again...the one that had plagued his existence for over 300 years. The mist set him down softly before a small cottage, with heather and lilac growing along the outside. He could practically smell the sweet scent of flowers mixing with the earthy smells of Oakvale. He waltzed right up to the cottage and took a look inside. There was a young woman, and a small boy who was stubbornly refusing to wake up. Reaver smiled as he recognized the youth.

_"Come on Victor! You'll be late for school!" Dawn, his mother scolded him. The small boy with chestnut brown hair slowly rose from his bed, hair a tangled mess. _

_"Henery and Cammilia are already waiting by the front door of the house. If you don't get up soon, they'll run along without you!" His mother urged. The boy rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his small bed. _

_"Ok, mum, I'm ready." The boy grumbled and fumbled to get into his pauper clothes and brush his hair. His mother took over for him._

_"Come on, wipe that frown off your face, don't be a grumpy rabbit now." She said, adding some spit to keep the stubborn cowlick in the back down. _

_"Mum!" The youth protested, pulling away from his doting mother. His mother frowned._

_"Don't be so reckless! You look adorable, now hurry or you'll be late!" The small boy smiled at his mother, grabbed an apple for his teacher, and then raced out the front door. An older boy with the same hair color and brown eyes stood waiting for him, next to a girl Victor's age with long wavy blonde locks and big blue eyes that made her look like a doll. The young girl smiled at Victor, and Victor felt himself blush. _

_"Hi Cammilia, hi Henery, lets go or we'll be late!" Henery rolled his eyes. _

_"We're already late, thanks to you. C'mon Cammilia. Lets get a move on." Henery said as he grabbed the apple from Victor's hand and took a big bite. Then he threw the rest of the apple to the ground and ran off towards the school house. Victor ran to catch up with his older brother. Cammilia ran up to his side. She smiled at him and tassled his hair. The cowlick bounced right back up._

_"Your mother tries way too hard ya know? Your hair looks way cuter this way!" Cammilia giggled and before Victor could say anything, she was already a ways ahead. Victor touched the spot where she had messed up his hair and smiled._

_"You always know just what to do Cammeilia..." The boy shook away the crush and raced to catch up to his brother and his friend. _

"And you always did..." Reaver fought to keep up with the three children, but they ran from him, and the purple mist picked him up again, eager for the dream to continue. When the mist cleared, Reaver looked around and saw the youth, now a teen, with a small rosebud in tow. Reaver looked longingly at the young girl he was about to hand it too.

"I remember that day, even after 300 years, I'll never forget it." Reaver desperately wanted to tell the young man what to say to win over his fair damsel, he had even tried shouting it to him in past dreams, but the young man and womans scene moved forward as if it where a play as the forgotten couple began their courtship before his eyes.

_"Cammelia! I finally found you! I-I need to tell you something..." The lanky young man called out to the water nymph sitting on the rock, soaking her feet. The "nymph" looked up and smiled, her blonde hair glistening in the sunlight like gold. _

_"Victor? What is it?" Cammilia asked standing up. Victor ran to her side and announced._

_"I got the job! The town guards said I could be a bounty hunter!" Cammilia beamed._

_"That's wonderful Victor! I'm so happy for you, you are really good at shooting monsters ya know." Victor tried to hide his blush as he replied._

_"Thank you." Cammilia leaned close and kissed him. Victor was surprised and felt his whole face turn red. Cammilia looked at him and giggled._

_"I like you too ya know? No need to be so shy." Cammilia said with a kind smile. _

The bittersweet memories flooded Reaver's heart. He knew that it was only going to get harder to watch as the dream went on. He broke free of the mist in time to see himself, now a man, down on one knee, holding up a gleaming ruby ring in his hands. Cammilia was sitting on a chair and he was at her feet, begging, it seemed, for such a perfect creatures love. But she had always loved him, and so of course, she would comply. He could only look on in awe.

_"Oh my darling. I must ask you for your hand in marriage. Please my sweet, become my wife..." Victor pleaded on his knees up to Cammilia. The fair-haired maiden smiled. _

_"Of course I will!" She cried as she lifted him to his feet and planted a sweet kiss around his neck and face. _

_"I have waited for this moment for as long as I could remember, now we can finally be together just as we always wanted-forever!" Cammilia nodded smiling, tears streaming down her fair face._

_"Yes Victor. We'll be together forever!" Victor cried as well. _

_"Lets begin the wedding preparations! I want to be married as soon as possible. I cannot live a second more without you!" _

It pained him that he would never have a romance like that again.

"If I had somehow been able to keep Connie, but now she will never love me again, she thinks that I am a monster. I know it." He rubbed his temples and watched as the mist set him down into the next phase of the dream.

_"Victor! I'm pregnant!" Cammilia bloomed to her husband. Victor took a step back, happiness filling his face._

_"Cammilia, that's wonderful news! Oh my love, my darling, my angel!" The couple embraced at the news. _

_"I know! I've been wanting to do this for some time now. I am going to have the local artist commission a portrait of you in the morning!" _

_"Oh, darling, but that's so expensive..." Cammilia replied, a bit worried. _

_"I know but you deserve to be immortalized in art. Hundreds of years later, people will look at that painting and say, who was that beautiful woman, she must have been very special." Victor added._

_"Oh, Victor...you are such a romantic ya know?" The next second, there was a sharp rap at the door of their small cottage. Victor opened the door and came face to face with his older brother, Henery._

_"Henery! Cammilia's with child!" Victor proudly announced. _

_"Victor that's nice, but there is something that we must discuss." Henery blew him off. Victor looked up at his older brother._

_"What is it Henery? Is something the matter?" Henery frowned gravely._

_"Its mother. She had fallen sick."_

_"Sick? How sick?" _

_"She's dying..." Victor looked into his brother's brown eyes in horror._

_"Dying? Are you sure?" Henery nodded sadly._

_"The doctor says she has but three months to live. In the meantime, I have told her that I am going to pay for both of our houses. I had a rather interesting offer you see, from the owner of Orchird Farm. He says he wants to do a partnership with me. I'll be making more money than almost any other farmer in Albion." Henery bragged. Victor looked through the window at his pregnant wife._

_"My bounty hunting has been paying well too. I just bagged a black balverine this morning, but if mums sick, I could make it into a coat for her, to keep her warm." Henery just laughed._

_"Don't even bother! The old woman has enough problems without you having to give her some rubbish beast pelt that isn't even fit for her. I, on the other hand, just bought her the finest robe that money can buy, with the remains of the farmers proposition money. It was made in the mysterious south of Albion. Surely you couldn't do better with that smelly old beasts pelt." Victor's temper flared._

_"I have every right to give her a gift as you do!" The younger brother fought back. Henery laughed again, tauntingly._

_"Yeah, but which will she actually WANT?" With that, Victor's materialistic brother walked off, still mocking him._

"He was a hell of a brother -even after 300 years I still am glad that he died." Reaver scoffed in a laugh, a rare happenstance in this dream. But he knew that he would only be laughing for so long, before _THEY _showed up...

_"Daddy, what does a hero do?" The small girl at Victor's feet asked, green eyes ablaze. Victor looked kindly at the youth and smiled._

_"Well Opal, a true hero protects his or her people. They are selfless and always kind. They are brave and fearless, even in the face of death." Opal stared on as her daddy's own green eyes glowed with heroic blood. _

_"True heros?" The young girl asked. Victor nodded._

_"Well, sweetie, a hero has to make an important choice, to be good or to be evil. Those heros that do good are what we call true heros. The evil heros are merely self-serving. They seek to better only themselves and use their power to hurt and destroy for their own glorification." Victor said. Opal made a face._

_"That sounds awful!" The small girl swatted a strand of black hair from her eyes. Then she rose on short skinny legs and rushed to embrace Victor. _

_"I'm glad your a true hero daddy!" The girls words melted his heart. Victor looked down kindly at his daughter and smiled gently._

_"I will always do whatever it takes to protect you." He looked closer to his child. Opal had fallen asleep on his lap._

Reaver fought back the tears.

"Your one hell of a father..." He cursed himself.

"She trusted me, they all did. And why wouldn't they? I was their hero. I protected that town, they had never known fear because of me." Then the pain returned as the mist came for him again. Reaver struggled harder than ever before to fight it.

"No! Not to the next scene, please. Let the dream end here, let my memories for once remain untouched by what I have done. Please, I am begging you!" Reaver lashed and fought in the darkness, but the mist picked him up as if he had been completely willing. Reaver started running as fast as he could towards the old farmhouse in the distance, determined to get there just a few seconds earlier, to stop what was about to transpire. To get his wife and his little Opal to safety. Just a few moments was all he needed, but when he arrived, the scene was already in motion. The other him, the old him, had just come through the farmhouse door.

_"Ah! Victor! You've finally made it!" Farmer Ben cried heartedly. Victor nervously walked past the entrance and towards the farmer._

_"Yes. Great to be here. Some bandits where holding me up, but I'm ok." Ben laughed gaily. _

_"Well, don't just stand there with your stomach rumbling! The village hero deserves some dinner!" Ben motioned to the large banquet that lay out on the table before him. There was roast duck, suckling pig, cornucopias filled with fruits and vegetables, fresh breads and warm pies galore. Oakvale was having its annual harvest feast, and Victor looked on to all the people who had gathered at the farmhouse. His mother, though sickly, Henery at her side, and Cammilia his darling, looking absolutely exquisite in her soft blue dress. Their daughter, Opal was playing with some of the other children, but she rushed to her daddy the moment that she saw him. _

_"Daddy, Daddy! Your back! What took you so long?" The green-eyed girl asked. Victor patted her head._

_"I-had some other business to attend to. I'm sorry that I'm late dear." The little girl looked confused._

_"Daddy? What other work?" Victor looked grimly at his daughter._

_"Its a grown-up thing sweetie, you wouldn't understand until your older ok?" He gave her one last pat and then headed towards Cammilia. Cammilia embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. _

_"I missed you. Victor? Are you alright?" She asked, noticing the concern on his face. Victor leaned close to her._

_"I did it! I found the book!" He whispered excitedly. Cammilia looked terrified._

_"No, Victor, there is something that the local priest told me about that thing, I-I didn't know before, but...oh Victor, please say you didn't..." Victor, unnoticing her concern grabbed her soft hands._

_"Yes! Yes I did my love! Now we shall be together forever! Hah! All of us! You, me and little Opal! We will be ok, we will make a name for ourselves! I did it Cammilia, I said I would give you a great life, and now...Now I really can!" Cammilia took a step back._

_"Victor...your starting to scare me...please say you are only kidding, that book is cursed..." Victor shook off her concern and just looked upset that she would say such things._

_"Oh Cammilia, you don't have to worry. I'm a hero, ok? No matter what my brother or mum says, I am great, and I am going to make a name for myself!" Cammilia looked on in horror._

_"Victor..." BLASH!CRRRRAAACKKKKK! The lights in the farmhouse blew out and the windows gave a sickening shatter as they burst into a million pieces. People screamed and babies cried. Cammilia and Opal grabbed Victor in horror, and Victor himself looked on and pulled his bow free of its quiver. The noise of wind was replaced by screams as farmer Ben was ripped apart by savage shadows, which looked like wolves mixed with crocodiles. The black beasts ripped him apart from the middle, like they where gutting a trout. Other shadow beasts, some like bears, others like balverines, and some like twisted abominations, came and killed each of the villagers similarly, and Victor rushed in to slay them, only to be left horrified. The three judges of the Shadow Court rose up to greet his attack. _

_"Why? Why are you doing this?!" An oblivious Victor yelled over the bloodcurdling screams and howling wind. The lead judge just laughed evilly._

_"This is what you asked us for. Eternal life. We are giving it to you." Victor stood confused and horrified as he watched as his own brother was torn in half. _

_"No! This isn't what I wanted! NO!" Victor yelled at the shadow._

_"I wanted to protect these people. That's why I asked for immunity from sickness and death. I wanted to be able to save them!" The lead judge shook his head and the screams grew louder and more terrible._

_"We judges know you, Victor. You say you wish to protect..." The lead judge picked up a young baby. He then crushed its skull into dust and pulp. Victor screamed. "But what you felt in your heart when you summoned us...was greed..." The other shadows laughed tauntingly at Victor. Victor whirled around and around, eager to find and protect Cammilia and Opal._

_"DADDY!" Victor turned and to his horror, he saw little Opal and his wife Cammilia being carried up to the lead judge by the shadow beasts. Victor lunged to save them, firing arrows into the monsters, but to no avail. They go right through them as the creatures passed Opal to the dark judges. Victor could only watch in agony as his daughter was shredded alive. Her agonizing scream filled the air as her warm organs sopped left and right. A piece of her tender flesh landed on Victor's cheek. He screamed to the judges to stop, and continued to fire arrows until his quiver was empty. But Cammelia was already in the clutches of the lead judge, and the last look that she gave Victor, after watching Opal die, and knowing it was he husband to blame...it wasn't hate, it wasn't fear, it was sorrow. A look that forever smashed his heart. _

_"I thought I could trust you..." She whispered. Victor's eyes widened. As the wind raged and the smell of blood choked the night air, the lead judge impaled her upon his great sword, her last scream followed by a small delicate rattle in her perfect throat. _

_"NO!" Victor screamed. He charged forward and threw himself into a blind fight with the creatures and the shadow judges. He was defeated instantly, and fell to his knees as they taunted him. _

_"Hero of Skill. Not skilled enough to save his true love. Only one can be helped. Only one is required. Hero of Skill. How foolish you are." The laughter drowned out the screams of the night, followed by silence. And then that too was replaced, by a lone man sobbing amongst a dark village of death._

Connie was awakened by the sound of Reaver yelling. She rushed up onto the deck, but he was nowhere to be found. She cried out for him, but there was no answer. Lance followed her around the deck of the _Reaver II_, and finally into the master suit. Reaver was sitting atop his luxury double bed, drenched in sweat with a look of frozen horror stamped to his face. Connie approached him with caution.

"Reaver? Are you ok?" Reaver remained frozen, which prompted her to become very worried. Never before had she seen the brave Reaver so terrified. Even in the Shadow Court, he had been extremely brave and bold. But now, it was as if he had just encountered his worst nightmare. Connie reached out and touched the kissmark on his cheek. Reaver still remained motionless, but finally spoke.

"...She was all that I ever needed..." His voice trembled. Connie knew in an instant that he was talking about Cammilia.

"I know Reaver. She must have been very special to you." She offered. Reaver turned to her and his eyes grew dark.

"That wasn't what I wanted...they tricked me. They took my wish and twisted it to fit their own evil desires. They took _everything_ from me that day. And even now that they are gone, it still haunts my every dream." Connie looked at him.

"Dream? You had a dream?" She asked. Reaver nodded slowly.

"For 300 years I have had but one dream. That dream. You only know a tiny portion of what really happened that night Connie. The full truth is more painful than you could ever imagine, and I choose to spare you." Connie was over being angry with Reaver, she now realized that his story was all true, and that he had not fooled her. Now all that she wanted to do was comfort him. He looked up, unsure what to say next.

"Reaver. I had no idea that you lost so much..." Reaver looked away from her and down to the wooden floorboards.

"I was such a fool...I had hoped that you would give me another chance, but now it would seem that I have killed that too..." Lance came up and licked Reaver's face, and to Connie's surprise, Reaver didn't try to stop him, instead he involuntarily patted the wolfdogs warm white fur. Connie slid her hand in his.

"I love you. I want to help you get this out. Please Reaver. Please trust me enough to tell me the whole story." Reaver shook his head.

"Perhaps someday. But I am not ready today." Connie stroked his hand with her own.

"Reaver. I forgive you. Please. Lets start anew together ok? I love you and I want nothing more than to spend my life with you."

"Really dear? Even after all I put you through?" Connie smiled happily.

"Of course. I behaved rashly. I'm so sorry Reaver, for not believing that you cared for me. You gave up your immortality for me, you saved my life, you left your mansion and everything you owned just to be with me. I love you and I want to be with you forever, our own personal forever. However long it lasts."

"Connie, I haven't been a good, trustworthy man for 300 years. But I want to be that man now, for you."Reaver embraced her passionately. Connie felt her body soften at his warm touch. She let her eyelids close and lay down upon his lap. Reaver stroked her long hair as he watched her body rise and fall.

"You truely are a remarkable woman Connie." He spoke softly.


	22. Chapter 22

"Excuse me Captain, but where are we going?" Reaver turned and looked up from the wheel of the ship.

"My enemies will be looking for me, we need to lay low for a time. I was thinking of hiding out at say Bower Lake? How does that sound?" Connie looked up, amazed.

"YOU want to go to Bower Lake?"

"Why of course my dear lady." Connie twisted a piece of auburn hair around her fingers.

"But, Bower Lake doesn't have a port my dear Reaver." Reaver looked over at her again.

"My sweet girl, you have indeed not forgotten that I am not Albion's most famous pirate for nothing. I know this country, land and sea as well as many others, like the back of my hand. We are going to Bowerstone, and then we shall take a carriage to Bower Lake."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired I suppose." Connie replied embarrassed.

"Its quite alright." There was a long pause within the quiet night for what seemed like an eternity. Then, curious, Connie piped up again.

"So what other lands have you been to?" The pirate looked up and grinned passionately.

"Ah! I do enjoy spinning tales of my journeys. Well lets see. There was Samarkand, and then there was that most gorgeous land of Aurora, among others." Reaver looked up at the night sky, brilliant with stars. He could easily make out Ursa Major and Orion, as well as several other constellations. Being immortal, he had the time to read and learn a variety of new things over his lifetime, and one of his favorites was astrology. Despite his cocky and vain personality, the thought of the world being so minute and tiny in comparison to the rest of the universe marveled and awed him. To think that those very stars were the same bright beacons that he had looked up at so long ago, filled him with wonder and amazement. There were truly some things that no matter how many years had passed him by, would still amaze and inspire him. He turned his attention back to Connie, who was sitting on the deck, rubbing Lance's belly.

"We may be a bit off course love, but do not fret. I will get us there safely."

"Reaver? Can I ask you something?" He nodded from beyond the wheel.

"Go ahead sweetness."

"Well, what of Aurora? What's it like?"

"It is a jewel in the deserts to the south of Albion. A wasteland, to the untrained eye. But if you dare venture deep into the desert, you shall be rewarded by a luminous city, rich in rare luxuries and sapphires as well as giant diamonds. It is also home to a great evil." He added.

"Great evil?" Connie inquired.

"The Shadow Court. It was while traveling to Aurora that I found the book with which I first summoned them." The mood on deck seemed to grow darker than the skies overhead.

"I thought you became a pirate after you became immortal." Reaver smiled at his innocent angel.

"I began sailing in my late teens. There was a bounty hunting job out at sea once. Some town guards and I went out on a ship to slay a kraken, but we failed and our boat was carried several miles away in a great typhoon. We washed up on the shores of Aurora and whilst exploring for a way off the island in a small cave, I found the book." Reaver kept his eyes on the sea.

"It sounds like you had a lot of adventures then too." Connie remarked.

"Well dear, I _am_ a hero after all. I was born to have adventures!" Reaver smirked. He then directed his attention back towards the night sky.

"Reaver? What are you looking at?" A curious Connie finally asked.

"The stars. There always so glorious, especially out at sea." He remarked. Connie remembered the book that she had read a while ago, on the very subject. "Being a captain, I often rely on the stars to tell which way I'm going, or even the month or time of year." He explained. Connie found all of this quite fascinating. Reaver stepped away from the wheel and walked over to Connie.

"Now, let me ask you one."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Connie. Back there. I overheard you tell Captain Slash that you knew what he and his crew were planning. How did you know that my servants would mutiny?"

"I overheard Mr. Dowells and some others talking about me, but then they started talking about you, gossiping, about how you'd gone soft." Reaver laughed.

"Me? Soft? Ha! That's not it at all! The fools, little did they know that I was planning on this day the whole time."

"So you knew that they where pirates after your title?" Connie asked amazed.

"I guess they don't know a strong man can fall in love and turn over a new leaf as well as anyone else? I mean really, what cheek! And oh so unprofessional too. They give pirates a bad name." He ranted on. He was amused that his servants were foolish enough to think that just because he had changed, he would be easy prey. If not for Connie's kidnapping, Reaver knew that he would have made short work of them. He shook his head, the very notion was ridiculous. He walked right up the stern of the massive ship and bent forward, clasping the rail. The evening was so very beautiful, and here he was, adrift on the open sea with the woman that he loved most in the world_. Running away with your fair damsel eh? Even you didn't see this one coming did you? _Connie broke his thoughts with a touch of her delicate hand.

"It's so lovely tonight." Connie commented, gazing at the view before her. The _Reaver II_ was now so far out to sea, that with the navy sky matching the color of the water, it was impossible to tell where the ocean ended and the sky began. Reaver looked over at Connie's breathless face.

"It truly is." The couple watched the scenery just pass them by. Connie held tight to Reaver's crimson cloak as three stars dazzled across the expanse of the heavens. She let out a gasp and clenched the soft velvet tighter. Reaver looked down at her, her blue eyes mirroring the beacons as they collided through the night. At that moment, Connie was truly the most gorgeous woman that he had ever seen.

"I never thought I would be able to feel closure for all the things that I have done. But now, because of you Connie, I do. I am truly ready this time. To live again and to enjoy my life." Connie continued to hold his hand as the sea air tickled her skin and billowed the ball gown she still was wearing. Reaver led her to the center of the deck and began to twirl her around in a moonlit dance.

"Do you recall our first waltz my dear?" Connie met his gaze and blushed.

"How could I ever forget it?" She asked. Lance walked up to them and cocked his head. " That's right. We're dancing Lance" The animal backed up and gave an aggravated huff before laying back down upon the deck. Reaver and Connie both laughed as they continued to twirl and spin aboard the _Reaver II_. Connie looked the rogue up and down. He looked so dashing in the moonlight with his suit and hat, although his shirt was still stained with the blood from earlier.

"Reaver. You really are quite charming. Your also the most romantic man that I have ever met." Connie reached up to kiss him and she saw him blush for the first time. Lance broke the moment with a bark. Connie looked at her wolfdog and laughed again.

"Ok, boy we'll try to not get so mushy in front of you." She told him. Reaver smiled.

"I dare say that you need a lady-wolf to romp with before you can truly understand our feelings old boy." Connie couldn't help but giggle at his words. Reaver looked at her, a tad perturbed.

"What is it?"

"You realize that you just talked to Lance, right?" Reaver scoffed and looked down at the bundle of fur.

"Oh alright! I admit that the mutt _might_ be wearing off on me, but just a little...I still despise him, and I still don't understand what you see in that creature." Connie just chuckled. When the couple finally stopped dancing, Reaver turned and extended his hand to her.

"Come here dear." Connie did as she was bade and went to Reaver's side. He held her body close beside him, his long arms around her, clutching the wheel of the ship.

"You are any pirates greatest treasure. I would give it all up for you. Never forget that." She looked up at her charming scoundrel thought the howling wind.

"I never will."

"I need to speak to you. There was something dire that I was going to ask you back at the ball. That is, before you ran out." Connie looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I guess I sort of spoiled your party."

"Think nothing of it. Besides, it wouldn't have been the first time as you know." He grinned.

"Oh yes. You mean the wild party you had that ended up burning my house down?"

"Again about that? Honestly..." Reaver sighed. "Is this going to be a permanent thing with you?" Connie winked playfully.

"Maybe it should be. I really love the look on your face when I bring it up." She teased.

"Oh my dear..." Reaver shook his head. "But now, joking aside, I have something serious that I need to say to you Connie."

"Yes? What is it?" She asked. Reaver looked at her and smiled. _No, not yet._ He thought and then turned away from Connie's awaiting expression.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later..." Instead, he kissed her hand.

"Come downstairs with me. I have a surprise for you." Connie shrugged and followed Reaver down below deck. There was a large long blue box wrapped neatly in a silver ribbon atop his bed. Connie walked over an eyed it curiously.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Reaver replied. Connie carefully undid the glimmering bow and removed the lid of the box. Inside, she saw a silver clockwork pistol, and a matching silver sword, a great diamond decorated the tip of the hilt, and tiny diamonds illuminated the pistol's base.

"Reaver, these are beautiful! But why are you giving them to me?"

"I shot all of your weapons away, and even though it was in self-defence, I felt like I should replace them. Besides, I do have a sweet spot for a woman who knows how to fire a gun." He winked. Connie graciously took her new weapons and tucked them away. She smiled and kissed the pirate.

"Thank you."

The three travellers arrived in Bowerstone Market by the next morning. Reaver left the _Reaver II _in the nearest harbor, and helped Connie off the ship. The couple then headed towards the clock tower. Lance danced around excitedly, happy to be back on stable ground. The hungry animal sniffed off in the direction of a pie cart. Connie smiled gleefully as she saw Lance, looking hungrily at the plump meat pies lined neatly along the cart.

"Alright boy. Just one though ok?" She patted him and followed the slobbering wolfdog to the shopkeeper. A thin young man, who looked as though he hadn't eaten a pie in his life was manning the stall. He gave Connie a friendly tip of the hat, but to her surprise, he gave Lance a hard scowl.

"Guards! Theres another un'! Guards!" The thin pieseller yelled and three town guards instantly rushed out towards Lance. Connie looked around at them, bewildered.

"Whats going on?" Reaver asked her running up, ready to draw his pistol. Connie shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe they heard that YOU where in town." Reaver shot her a hard glare.

"Now Connie, I hardly think that this is the time for-" A town guard cut him short by lunging at Lance, sword drawn. Lance jumped away, barely missing the heavy blade. Connie ran in front of the guards.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing?! That's Lance, and he's my dog!" The town sheriff, attracted by the commotion, approached to see what was going on. He twirled a fat finger around his long moustache.

"What seems ta be the problem here?" The sheriff looked warily at Reaver and Connie, and then finally at Lance, who was still shaking from the sword being thrust his way

"They where trying to slaughter my dog sir." Connie replied angrily. The pie seller piped up.

"That's no dog, that's one of those wolves that's been infestin' Bower Lake! The damn girls lyin' probably a witch er' somethin'!" Reaver glared evilly at the man, but then cooly remarked.

"My, my, my! How someone with your amazing grammar and knowledge came to be standing outside selling moldy old pies is a real mystery, isn't it?" Reaver taunted him. The sheriff continued to look at Lance suspiciously. Then he looked at Connie.

"Hmmmm, he does look a good bit like the wolves, but he's the wrong color, plus, he's cowering like a common mutt. You say that he's your dog miss?" Connie nodded.

"Yes. I've had him since I was six." The sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't he be dead by now if he's a dog then lass?" He interrogated her. "Bowerstone is a peaceful town, and we don't like ruffians and wild animals disturbin the peace. Lately there's been a lot of that goin' on round Bower Lake an we don't wanna see it here!"

"Bower Lake is under attack by wolves?" Connie asked, suddenly worried about her friends at the gypsy camp.

"Yes. They came out of nowhere and just started attacking travelling traders left and right. Did a few bandits in too, but those we can live without." The sheriff chuckled. "Now, about that animal, whats the story there?" He turned his attention back to Lance.

"I can explain. He's not actually pure dog. Lance is half wolf, half husky sir. I guess its the wolf in him that keeps him healthy and long-lived."

"Ah-ha! I told you that she was a witch! Only a witch would have a wolf as a pet!" The shopkeeper retaliated. The sheriff just held up his hand to silence the man, and then went back to questioning Connie.

"Who did you say that you were again?"

"My name is Connie Remswood. This is Reaver, my boyfriend." She introduced him.

"Wait! Did you say Connie Remswood? Like, the hero?" The sheriff asked.

"Yes. I'm Connie Remswood. Hero of Bower Lake." The pieseller, the three town guards, and the town sheriff all bowed down before her. Connie looked at them strangely.

"Forgive me, Great Queen Connie." He got up and walked over and patted Lance's head. Lance returned the gesture by licking the sheriffs enormous hand.

" And this must be the heroic wolfdog Lance then!" Lance howled a triumphant hello. Connie looked at the sheriff, confused.

"Excuse me, but what exactly did you mean by Queen Connie?" She asked. The sheriff looked at her proudly.

"Er-hm! Castle Fairfax is now empty, correct?" Connie nodded, although she still didn't quite understanding what was going on.

"Well, we have decided that since you saved the world, that we here in Albion could think of no one better to take the throne. So you are the new regent, it would seem." Connie was stunned in disbelief.

"No way! You cannot expect ME to be the Queen of all Albion?! I'm a hero, true, but that doesn't mean that I have what you need in a ruler! This is pure madness!" The sheriff looked her in the eye.

"If you won't be queen, then this fine land shall have no one. Is that the calling of a great hero? To abandon this land and all of its people? What do you think that you should do?" Connie sighed deeply. She truly hated it when people tried to persuade her to do things that they wanted by using the old, "your a hero, you can't turn your back on Albion" speech.

"True, I am a hero, but that doesn't mean that I have to do what you want me to do. I'm an individual person just like anyone else. Plus right now, me and my lover are in a bit of a dilemma, and we were heading out to Bower Lake. So I bid you good day and good bye." Connie snapped as she turned to leave.

"Wait Connie!" Connie turned around and saw Reaver approaching her.

"The sheriff, he wanted me to give this to you." Reaver handed her the deed to Castle Fairfax. Connie stared disbelieving at the words she was reading. As if the deed wasn't bad enough, there in bold gold letters this was written:

_Congratulations on becoming the new ruler of Albion!_

_The kingdom is looking forward to your royal coronation ceremony on _

_the 1st day of January, and let all rejoice! _

_Long live the Queen of Albion!_

"Bloody hell!" Connie screamed as she crumpled up the deed up in her hand. Reaver broke into laughter.

"I suppose that something about this is funny to you?" She asked annoyed. Lance nuzzled her arm.

"Well my dear, its just that I have never met a woman who didn't want to be royalty." Reaver answered, after catching his breath.

"Its not all as glamorous as most women think. There are laws to be passed and upheld, and convicts to execute, and wars to wage and win. On top of all that I would still have to be a hero too. I just can't do that many things by myself." Reaver cocked his eyebrow.

"By yourself?" Connie looked at Reaver's hurt and miffed expression and felt a wave of guilt shake through her bones. She had been alone for so very long, that the new relationship was still sinking in for her.

"Reaver, I'm sorry. See? This just proves it! How do they expect me to run a kingdom when I can't even remember that I don't have to do it alone?! Its just so-" Quick as lightning, Connie was whisked off her feet by the Hero of Skill. She looked deep into his green eyes and felt her heart melt.

"Reaver...I..." He brushed some of her auburn hair away from her face, and then pressed his lips to hers.

"Connie darling. I forgive you, and if we don't hurry soon, those troublesome wolves will kill all of your little gypsy friends in Bower Lake." Connie looked out towards the lakefront.

"Your right. I can worry about this later, lets go." Reaver grinned proudly as he watched her race off towards Bower Lake.

"You'll be just fine Connie."


	23. Chapter 23

"The woods around Bower Lake are magical and beautiful at night!" Connie said as she gazed up at the large moon shining off the surface of the trees, casting silver reflections along the waxy leaves. "I spent ten years of my life in these woods, playing with my friends and Lance, training, and helping protect the village from bandits when I was old enough. I truly was the Hero of Bower Lake, back then." She continued sadly. Reaver looked over at her, catching the sorrow in her tone.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Connie heaved a heavy sigh.

"So much has changed. I've fallen in love with the one man that I swore that I would never give the time of day, and if that wasn't life changing enough for me, now, those people in Bowerstone expect me to become queen. I don't even come from royal blood lines at all!" She ranted.

"And?" Reaver urged her to finish.

"I guess its just that before I met up with you again, I had actually retired from being a hero. I was supposed to be enjoying the simplicities of just being a normal Albion citizen, but it seems that lately I've been doing everything but." Reaver's inquizzical look melted into a warm smile. He looked at Connie, how his sad little heroine was illuminated by the light of the moon. She was so lovely, and yet, Reaver was almost sure that she did not know it.

"Connie. May I share something with you dear?" He asked. She nodded, although her melancholy face did not leave the forest floor. "Do you know just what makes you a great hero? I'll tell you. You retired, and yet, when you found someone in need, you picked up your little sword and came to his aid. When someone is in trouble, you act before putting your own welfare first. That is why your a great hero, the greatest hero. And that is why you will make a glorious queen." Connie heard his words and jolted up as they sank in. Reaver stood before her, still smiling his wiley grin, confidant that she now understood why she had been chosen.

"Reaver, thank you, for helping me to understand." She hugged him.

"Even so, its still your choice whether you follow through with it or not. As you said back in Bowerstone, you are still your own person. I just wanted to help clarify why those people wanted you to be regent so badly."

"Hey Reaver. I wanted to visit my old friends anyway. Why don't we go and see if the gypsy camp is all right?" Connie smiled, changing the subject.

"I would be delighted to meet your friends Connie, although, mind that they don't get their dirt on me." He snorted. Connie nudged him playfully, before heading up the path to the camp. She was greeted by the soft glow of party lights. Connie gasped in excitement.

"The annual moon festival! I completely forgot!" The moon festival celebrated the rising of the full moon, that would mark the end of spring and the start of summer. It was late may, and everyone was getting ready, Connie had arrived just in time.

"Well, well, well! Some sort of gypsy party in session?" Reaver commented, catching up to Connie and Lance.

"Its the annual moon festival, to mark the start of summer." Connie replied, her eyes filled with excitement. The small paper lanterns and the smell of good food brought back memories of when she was a child, running and playing amidst the decorations, and helping to make the paper lanterns with her friends. It was always a fun time, and everyone, young and old looked forward to it. "Well, at least it looks as though the wolves didn't make their way this far." Reaver added, looking around at the festivities. How he longed for a good old-fashioned party! It had been at least a week, had it not? The journey from Bloodstone to Bowerstone had been longer than he had expected, but nevertheless, it had been an enjoyable one.

"Connie dear, I'll be right back. Just go on ahead and make nice with your friends alright?" Reaver stroked her cheek.

"Sure." She answered him, and headed through the gates.

"Connie?" A voice called. Connie whirled around to the girl wearing a long skirt and sun vest.

"Sandy!" Connie exclaimed. The old friends hugged and then the gypsy girl bent down to pet Lance. "And hello to you too Lance!" Sandy cooed to him . Lance licked her face.

"So, how have you been, Hero?" Sandy asked Connie. "How long had it been anyhow?"

"Almost two years. I sure missed the old place though." Connie remarked, still transfixed on the colorful decorations.

"Well, come on down to the fire, have a drink, and take a break. Why don't you just be Connie for a few days? We've all missed you terribly" She offered.

"I would really love too, but I-" Connie started, remembering the wolves, but before she could finish her sentence, another familiar voice rang out.

"Connie! Hey!" Her other friend, a tall fat woman named Regina, came running over.

"Sandy, I was wondering where you went! So this is why you ran off on Devon like that!" Regina teased. Sandy blushed wildly.

"So, I heard from a guard back in Bowerstone that this area had recently been infested with wolves. Is that true?"

"Yes, but thankfully, none of them came into the camp. Lots of travellers and traders got mauled though." Regina replied.

"That's horrible."

" Hey, Connie, have you seen Cloud yet?" Regina asked. Connie began to blush. Out of her three friends, Cloud was the oldest, and he had once been Connie's boyfriend. They had shared a first kiss, but because of her destiny, the young couple had decided to never get serious.

"No I haven't." Connie replied. Regina looked concerned.

"How long have you been in the Bower Lake area?" She asked.

"Not very long. I just got in today actually."

"Oh, ok, I just was a little worried about Cloud." Regina continued. Connie took a drink of ale.

"Why?" Both of Connie's friends fell silent and she instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Cloud left about a week ago, and he hasn't come back." Connie stopped sipping her drink.

"What?!"

"We think he got, you know, attacked by bandits..." Regina continued. Connie's heart sunk. Even if they weren't meant to be, Cloud was still special to her, and he was a good friend.

"That's terrible..." Connie said solemnly. Suddenly, from behind her a figure approached. It wrapped strong, tanned arms around her waist. Connie jumped, ready to draw her sword.

"Guess who's a bandit?" A familiar voice spoke. It was only then that Connie realized the joke that her friends had played on her.

"Cloud!" Connie exclaimed, then she playfully socked both Regina and Sandy. Cloud laughed.

"You three are such jokers!" Connie said, still laughing.

"So, how have you been Connie?" Cloud's voice was as deep and manly as Connie had remembered. He looked into her blue eyes.

"Good..." Was all she could manage. Cloud smiled as Lance bounded up to meet him.

"Hey Lance! Been on any crazy adventures lately? Your mums too shy to tell me." He winked at Connie again.

"Oh lay off Cloud, she likes you remember?" Regina teased again. Now it was Cloud who was blushing.

"I know." He replied, looking longingly at Connie again. "Now that your destiny has been fulfilled, perhaps we can pick up where we left off?" He asked. Connie's joyous face grew serious.

"Cloud, there's something that I need to talk to you about."

"And just what might that be?" Reaver's voice called from the shadows. Connie and her friends jumped at the sound and then the dashing pirate came into view. Regina felt her heart race.

"I don't care if your a highwayman, you can have me baby!" She cried lustfully. Reaver smiled at her but continued to waltz up to Connie's side.

"Charmed I'm sure miss, but I'm not a highwayman. Plus, I am already taken." He cupped his hands possessivly over Connie's shoulders and glared wickedly at Cloud. Cloud held out his large tanned hand to the newcomer.

"Hello sir. I don't believe we've met yet." Reaver waved off Cloud's outstretched hand.

"Oh delighted to be here...whoever you are...now, which way did the wolves head?" Connie stared up at Reaver, shocked by his rudeness.

"Reaver?! What kind of friendly greeting is that?" Reaver looked down into her face, then back to Cloud's, coldly.

"Well I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be friendly to your exs Connie." Connie jumped back, surprised that he knew about Cloud and her.

"Cloud?! Reaver, Cloud and I haven't been together in years!" She stood and started to grab Reaver's arm, but he motioned her away. Then he locked eyes with Cloud.

"Just tell me one thing. Why was my darling Connie not good enough for you?" Cloud looked back at him and the two mens eyes began to surge with anger and jealousy.

."We made an agreement that her heroic lifestyle would cause conflict if we had a serious relationship. We came to a mutual agreement that it wasn't meant to be." Cloud replied. Reaver just pushed him harder.

"I see. And the fact that I am also a hero, and that we are madly in love doesn't add any rubbish to that heap of lie you've been telling her?" Connie butted in.

"Reaver? Are you jealous of Cloud and I?" Reaver scoffed.

"What?! Me? Jealous of him? Why the very notion..." And he chuckled mockingly in his throat. Cloud didn't like this at all. He drew his cutlass and pointed it at Reaver. But Reaver mearly looked him up and down.

"Are you really serious my dear boy? I don't think that would be advisable given that your in the presence of the Hero of Skill." Cloud stepped closer.

"Hero of Skill or not, if this is a battle for Connie's heart, I'd be more than happy to take you on!"

"A day late and a gold short I'm afraid. You see, I've already won that lovely prize."

"Then I'll just have to steal it from you!" Cloud roared. Reaver grinned evilly and drew his pistol.

"I do hate wasting bullets on commoners, but if you wish to throw your life away that badly, than I should be more than happy to oblige."

"Reaver, lets go, please. We need to find those wolves." Connie pleaded. Reaver lowered his weapon and looked at her, her eyes ablaze with fear, and reluctantly stepped away from the confrontation.

"Alright fine. Lets go. The sooner I come back, the sooner that we'll settle this matter." He glared at Cloud.

"The wolves ran down towards the lake, but we lost sight of them after that." Sandy was the one to finally answer Reaver's question. "Please you two, please be careful."

"Connie, we must go dear. We want to get them before they get us." Connie ran to catch up with him and Lance. When they were far enough away, Connie confronted Reaver about what has just transpired back at the camp.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Cloud and I haven't been a couple in over 14 years. If anything, he was my boyfriend when I was a teenager, but that was it. And you just tried to kill him, why?" Reaver looked at her.

"I just don't like the fact that he abandoned the relationship on you like that. He made my blood boil."

"How did you know about me and him anyway?" Reaver smiled wryly.

"Remember, I told you about the spies that I sent out when I first met you and heard of your little cause? I investigated every square inch of your life love. Including your old ex." Connie glared at him.

"Ok, yes I remember you saying that. But are you sure you weren't acting just a wee bit jealous? I mean, honestly." Reaver shrugged.

"Lets just forget about it ok?" Reaver sighed and then surveyed the area.

"I don't see any wolves here. Perhaps those hippie friends of yours gave us the wrong directions Connie." Reaver huffed. Connie looked around, and then finally noticed a small indent in the rock face. A cave was leading into the mountain.

"Reaver! This may be where they went, come on, lets go check it out!" Reaver's long arm stopped her from dashing off into the cave.

"Connie. Be careful. If the wolves attacked and killed humans, then they where most likely rabid, and unable to care or think about what they where eating or attacking. That being said, keep on your guard. If one of those things even nips you, you'll end up dying." He cautioned. Connie looked up at Reaver, astonished.

"I thought that you didn't care for animals. How do you know so much about wolves then?" Reaver just laughed.

"I never said that I didn't like animals. I merely said that I didn't care for or understand why anyone would keep one as a pet. I actually find nature quite interesting. I mean, one who knows nothing about the world around them is more likely to die in it, correct?"

"Yes, your right. So you think that the wolves that attacked the traders and travellers where rabid? How can you say that without actually seeing them?" She inquired further.

"Because wolves eat rabbits, or deer, or the occasional small hobbe, they do not tend to devour people. Too much work is required to bring a human down, and on top of that, they are gristly and full of bones." Reaver explained as he gazed out across the vast blue lake. "I like wolves. They remind me of myself. Strong, beautiful, and witty." Connie scoffed at that.

"Well then why didn't you like Lance?" Lance cocked his head, asking the same question. Reaver sneered down at him.

"Because, that_ things _proud lineage has been tainted by that of a common dog. If he where a pure wolf, then I would have thought him a noble breed." Lance growled.

"What? I can't help your fathers choice in women now can I?" Reaver talked to him.

"But Lance is a good boy." Connie spoke in baby-talk, kissing the wolfdog, and receiving licks in return.

"Please Connie. That's disgusting." Connie smiled once at the posh scoundrel before heading deep into the resesses of the cave.


	24. Chapter 24

It seemed like an eternity passed by the time the two heros made their way around the the last stretch of lonesome cavern. Connie could see a eerie light coming from around the bend.

"Reaver, look!" She whispered. Reaver held his pistol readily, as he peered into the next cavey room. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Get back!" He pushed Connie away from the area.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Balverines. The place is infested with them." Connie shuddered at the mere thought. "We need to backtrack our steps, quietly." He ordered. Connie slowly creeped alongside him as the two headed back towards the entrance of the cave. Connie saw light coming from another area in the stalactite maze.

"Come this way, I think that I found a way out." She called quietly to Reaver. Connie and him rushed towards the light, and were emersed in the light of the moon. They stood now high on top of the mountain, and both were surprised at just how far they had walked.

"Well, this is not good." Reaver grumbled looking down at the sharp drop. "It looks as though we shall still have to backtrack through the cave my dear."

"But we've come so far..." Connie moaned, looking up to the night sky. To her horror, the pretty orange moon she had been looking at hours before had metamorphosed into a full dark red blood moon. Chills ran down her spine, as she suddenly remembered a story about balverines that Theresa had told her as a child, called "the feast of a thousand fangs." The balverines started gathering humans about a month prior to the eve of the blood moon. Being able to transform into humans themselves, they lured passersby to a secret place, where they then locked them up and on the eve of the full blood moon, they devoured every one of them alive. Out of these humans, if there was one who was particularly evil or strong, they would perform a final ritual, where the strongest lead balverine would bite that individual, at exactly midnight, creating a new black baverine, who would become the packs new leader. This human, whether male or female, would always turn into a male balverine, in order to breed with the existing white females in the pack, to create a stronger, more evil race. Connie looked back towards the entrance of the cave.

"Are you sure that we really want to go back in there?" She asked nervously.

"We don't have a choice, unless you somehow manage to sprout wings and fly darling." He replied. "But don't fear, you are in the presence of the best shot ever." He kissed her. He took her hand and with Dragonstomper .48 in the other, Reaver descended back into the dreaded cave.

"As long as we're quiet and quick, they probably won't even know that we're here." Connie whispered, feeling a little better about the situation. The two passed the strangely lit cavern which housed the monsters and continued on though. Visibility was limited, and Reaver and Connie had to feel their way most of the time, but they were not alone. Without warning, Lance stopped walking. The wolfdog lowered his ears and growled. Connie had learned to read his ques over the years of their traveling together, and she knew that there was something lurking close by, waiting for them.

"Reaver, look out!" The warning came too late. Out of the corner of his eye, Reaver saw the balverine charging out of the darkness toward him. It plummeted into him, and the impact knocked Reaver right off his feet. The creature landed above him, and gave a bloodcurdling howl of triumph. But its victory was cut short by Connie, as she shot six rounds into the beast before it could tear Reaver apart. Reaver stood up, a look of amazement on his face as he stared at Connie.

"Your nothing short of a fireball aren't you? I had forgotten what a great fighter you actually are." He commented, dusting himself off. Connie holstered her pistol back into the leather garter belt upon her thigh.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" She mused. Lance walked up to Reaver and whined, lowering his head. Reaver looked at the animal, confused.

"Now what do you want exactly?" He asked. Lance pawed his pant leg and whined some more.

"He wants you to pet him. After all, if Lance hadn't smelled that balverine, you'd be dead right now." Connie explained. Reaver reluctantly patted the white wolfdog.

"Alright, I suppose that I should give credit where its due. Thanks a lot old boy." He smiled at the creature. The three continued on, although they were far more cautious the remainder of the trek. Further on they pressed, trying to make their way back out before any more of the monsters caught their scent. They treaded on, until they reached yet another cavern. Reaver and Connie emerged into moonlight again, but they were still high atop the mountain. Old Kingdom structures lined the hazardous hillside. Connie motioned towards a torchlit tomb entrance.

"Reaver! Maybe this is the way out!" She called. Reaver and her walked through the gigantic archway leading inwards. The tomb doors were open, seemingly beckoning them inside.

"This looks like an evil tomb, we should be very cautious." Connie whispered to Reaver.

"Right, lets go in, we need to find our way out." He replied. With that, they entered the malevolent tomb. The inside was dark, but there were a few lit torches. Connie had never seen a more sinister looking place. Even the Shadow Court looked tame by comparison. There was ancient writing on the walls, and most of the doors inside looked dilapidated or torn open. Reaver stepped in front of Connie and yet again pulled free his pistol.

"Connie, stay behind me. Who knows whats waiting for us down here." Connie sighed annoyed.

"To think that this was supposed to be a simple quest."

"Nothing in our line of work is ever simple dear one." Connie jumped as the doors to the tomb slammed shut behind them. Reaver just gave her a matter-of-facty look. "See what I mean?"

"What is this place?" Connie finally asked.

"How should I know? It can't be anything good, I'll tell you that..." Reaver answered her as they advanced deeper into the tomb. They reached the central chamber, one ancient pillar stood in the very center of the room, the floor was soaked with blood. From behind them, a growl rose. Connie and Reaver turned at the sound.

"Every decade, on the eve of the full blood moon, a new one is created. A new black balverine. To lead the pack, the race, to glory. Look at these walls. They are not of the Old Kingdom. Same era yes. But not made by man..." A brown balverine perched atop one of the great pillars spoke in a deep gutteral voice. Reaver fired, and the beast fell to the floor with a sickening crunch.

"I didn't know those things could talk." He added as he looked upon the brown pelt of the fallen beast.

"Fools! You have stumbled right into our trap. Welcome to the sacrificial chamber, your right on time for the feast of a thousand fangs!" Another balverine's voice came from Connie's left. It didn't take long for the two heros to discover that they were surrounded. Reaver and Connie ran across the room, where several dead and disemboweled villagers lay, some were still very much alive, writhing in agony, their intestines sprawled out before their very eyes. Connie turned Reaver, a look of fear and desperation on her face. Reaver held her close as wave after wave of balverines jumped from their hiding spot. A grey one, larger than the rest spoke to the others as they circled Connie and Reaver.

"We have chosen the sacred one and thus can finalize the Blood Moon Ritual, which has long been passed down from our clan leaders to their children. Take hold of the man, but slaughter the young girl and devour her heart, for the moon is full of blood!" The balverines screeched the attack onward. Reaver fired his pistol like a madman, eager to protect Connie as the monsters came towards them. Lance growled and lunged at one, pinning the monster beneath his large heavy paws before ending its life with a single well-aimed snap. As he went to reload, Connie darted away, drawing forth her own blade.

"Connie!" Reaver cried as he watched the balverines charge after her. Reaver winced as one of the monsters clenched its yellow fangs around his hand, eager to get him to drop his weapon. Reaver answered by firing a bullet straight through the balverines mouth. A squirt of blood and a loud pop later, and the beast fell flat on its ugly snout. The rogue charged into the battle, felling two more creatures by the time he joined up with Connie. Blood soaked her new pink dress, but she was alive and doing very well for herself. After an exhausting fight, only one monster remained. The great grey balverine jumped down and roared at the heros. Reaver fired a full round into its face, and with one last sickening gurgle, the grey balverine fell silent. Reaver walked over to where Connie still stood out of breath, bloody sword in tow.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so." She panted. A sharp pain erupted in Reaver's hand and he looked down to see that the bite was pouring blood. Connie saw it too.

"Reaver! You've been bit!" She cried. He struggled to hide his pain, as he retrieved some old rags from his black satchel.

"Its nothing, I've had worse." He lied, as he cleaned and dressed the wound. Reaver knew as well as Connie what a bite from a balverine would mean for him. Connie watched as he wrapped the last of the cloth around the bite.

"If you don't get medical attention by tomorrow, you'll be turned. We need to get back to Bowerstone now!" She exclaimed, frantically. Reaver turned and smiled at her.

"Its alright. No need to get upset. I always carry a little of this with me on my travels." He pulled a small flask from his satchel. It was a sort of potion that Connie had never seen before. Reaver brought it to his lips and downed a quarter of the liquid.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Its an antidote, very potent. It cures any ailment, including balverineism. But you have to take it within 24 hours of being bitten for it to work." He replied. Connie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were a goner."

"Now now. I've been doing this hero thing since before you were born, I have a few tricks up my sleeve yet." Reaver chuckled reassuringly. "Now come on, lets find a way out of this laberinth."


	25. Chapter 25

Connie and Reaver never did find the wolves that they had searched for, but as the daylight hours approached, they did manage to make their way out of the ominous cave. Connie stepped into the warm sunshine, taking in a deep breath as she did so.

"I thought we'd never get out of there." She sighed.

"I know now not to follow you around anymore. How you managed to live this long on your own is a complete mystery to me Connie." Reaver groaned.

"Hey! How was I to know that the wolves weren't inside the cave?"

"How were you to know that mountainous regions are filled with balverines, or that wolves seldom make caves their home at all?" He argued.

"Ok, mister wolf expert, why didn't you stop me if you already knew that? If your so smart then how come-" _RUSTLE RUSTLE_...Reaver hushed Connie and pulled out his Dragonstomper .48. He aimed it at the rustling brush.

"Come out or I'll shoot!" He threatened. Slowly, the wounded body of a small black creature crawled into view. It was a female wolf cub, with jet black fur and a moon-shaped scar on her forehead. She looked up at Reaver with huge green eyes as if to say, "Please sir. Don't shoot me." Reaver holstered his pistol, and then crouched down and slowly eased his way over to the wounded animal. The wolf growled in fear. Connie pulled out her sword and stepped in.

"Reaver. She's injured. She might attack you." He waved off her concern.

"Who's the resident wolf expert my dear?" Connie's heart raced at the possible danger, but Reaver remained unfazed.

"Connie. Pass me your dog elixir."

"Your going to heal her?! But she'll kill you!"

"Just do it!" Connie nodded reluctantly and passed the potion towards his outstretched hand. Reaver poured the blue liquid onto the ground before the wolf. She smelled it cautiously, but then reluctantly lapped it up. The wolf cub stared into Reaver's green eyes with her own. Then, she slowly climbed atop his lap, and cuddled up next to his warm chest. Reaver felt his heart soften. _Could this be what Connie gets from Lance? _He thought as he held the small pup in his arms. Connie watched the scene in disbelief. The look on Reaver's face was so shocking that she almost said something, but decided against it at the last moment. Slowly, he reached an outstreched hand to touch her warm black pelt. SNAP! The pup took a quick nip, but thanks to his quick reflexes, she caught nothing but air. Reaver smiled proudly and looked toward Connie.

"Now THAT'S a pet!" Connie looked at him bewildered.

"What?! Reaver, she's a wild animal!" Reaver nodded and pulled a strip of jerky from his satchel.

"Precisely. If I was ever going to have a pet, it would have to be wild, gorgeous, and feisty, like me." The wolf licked his fingers where the jerky had smeared fat. Connie just watched the scene, at a loss for words. _You've got to be kidding me... _She thought.

As the bright sun rose into the scarlet sky, Connie found herself traveling back to the Bower Lake gypsy camp with Reaver, Lance and Reaver's new "pet" in tow. The raven-colored wolf had made no attempt to attack either Reaver nor herself, and she followed Reaver around constantly. It was the first time that Reaver actually seemed normal to her. He would pat his thigh and smile as the wolf would follow him around. Occasionally, he would whistle for her, and the wolf would always respond as eagerly as any dog. Lance had taken an interest in the pup automatically, but she seemed too shy to let him come too close. Connie looked over her shoulder at Reaver.

"So what are you going to call her?" She asked. Reaver looked up from the wolf and smiled.

"Call whom?" Connie stopped and whirled around.

"That wolf that's been following you all morning, that's whom! Listen Reaver, if your going to keep her then you probably need to give her a name, so that she'll-" He cut her off.

"Who says that I'm going to keep her?" Reaver asked, looking from the wolf pup to his lover.

"Why did you save her then? And why do you keep encouraging her to follow you? Its very confusing Reaver." Connie retorted. Reaver looked at her cooly.

"I might have thought about keeping her Connie, but honestly, we've already got Lance. What good would it do to keep her? Unless you want some wolfdog puppies. I take it that your "best friend" hasn't had his manliness removed?" Connie shook her head.

"No he hasn't. But I don't want to mate Lance to that wild animal of yours. You either need to decide if your going to keep her, or else shoo her off." Reaver looked away.

"Ah, yes. Now I am remembering just why none of my other relationships ever worked out..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Connie snapped.

"Well clearly Connie, it means that I am having second thoughts about you dear. I mean, I am in shock that you could hate an animal so harshly, seeing that your best friend shares that very same trait. And besides, you have been a bit naggy." Connie looked up at him.

"Reaver? You don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Well unless you change back from this shrewd balverine woman into the sweet and cute Connie that I fell in love with, then no." He snapped.

"Oh, so now its shrewd to be concerned for the welfare and the safety of my friends and family because you have a wild animal following us? Reaver, your leading her right to them!"

"She's just a pup, and furthermore, I'm not leading her, and even if I was, I told you! Only rabid wolves attack people."

"Well how do you know that she's not rabid?" Connie argued.

"Because she hasn't attacked us yet, she's not foaming at the mouth and I've seen her drink from Bower Lake five times already, so she hasn't got hydrophobia like rabid animals do." Reaver snapped.

"Reaver. I understand that you are tired. You've been through a hellish couple of days. But please, lets not argue anymore ok?" Connie pleaded.

"I really think the time for apologies has passed Connie. I can only take so much of your abuse before I decide that its not worth the trouble." Reaver replied. Connie shook her head in shock.

"Wait a second. So you aren't even willing to forgive me? And then your saying that I am the one responsible for the relationship not working out? At least I apologized Reaver! You haven't even made any attempt to apologize! Even back at the gypsy camp with Cloud, you were two prideful to apologize for embarrassing me!"

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry for defending your honor m'lady." Reaver bowed mockingly.

"I didn't need you to. You just assumed that Cloud was some terrible man to me. Yes it hurt when we broke up, but what he said was true. We broke up because we both decided that my destiny was more important than a relationship. I knew that I could die, and he knew that I needed to concentrate on avenging-" Connie stopped short.

"Avenge what?" Reaver inquired.

"-Rose. She's my sister."

"Connie, I didn't know that you had a sister."

"Well I did. She was killed by Lord Lucien. That's what my quest was really about. Avenging Rose, and saving Albion from the grip of that madman." Connie told him, a tear welled up in her eye as she remembered the night that her sister had been shot.

"Why did he kill your sister?" Reaver asked. Connie fought hard not to break down.

"We bought this music box one day, when we were still living as orphans in Bowerstone Old Town. We worked so hard just to save up five measly gold coins."

"Why not spend it on food, why a music box?"

"It wasn't just a music box, it was a magical box that could grant its owner any wish in the world, or at least that's what the seller told us."

"And being children, you two believed that snake-oil salesman eh?" Reaver chuckled.

"It was magic. It turned out to be a genuine Old Kingdom artifact. Rose made a wish, to live in Castle Fairfax, and that night, guards came and took us to see Lord Lucien."

"Interesting. I had no idea that the old loon collected children's toys. But that doesn't explain why he shot you." Connie cleared her throat.

"He shot Rose and myself! He found out that one of us was a hero. It turned out to be me, but Rose was the one who got killed." Connie's eyes welled up with tears, and she fell to her knees to the grass below. "Rose...oh dear sister..." Reaver walked over and lifted her chin.

"Shhhh. Please don't cry my beautiful little sparrow." He crooned to her as he held her tightly. Her body trembled as she wept, and he continued to console her until the tears ceased. Connie looked up, her face damp and her eyes red and puffy. Reaver kissed away the last of her salty tears.

"Connie, I'm sorry. I guess I have been a bit touchy lately. Do you forgive me?" He offered. Connie sniffed and smiled.

"Of course I do."

"But you've got to try and be nice to me Connie, because I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry for getting so hostile. I'm just not used to all this." She fiddled the charm with her initials upon it.

"Connie dear. You only need to tell me if your suffering. I can take care of everything for you love. Lets not fight anymore." She crumpled into his awaiting lap and rested her head upon the soft red velvet of his warm cape. The two of them had been up all night navigating the cave, and with the warm sun and soft breeze, it was hitting them both that they were exhausted.

"The sunshine feels so good...maybe I'll just rest a bit..." Connie fell asleep to the smile on Reaver's lips.

Connie was awoken abruptly by the sound of Reaver's cursing.

"No! No! How could you?! You troublesome curr! I'll get you for this!" She shot up from the grass.

"Reaver? Reaver !? Where are you? What's happened?" Connie cried out. When she didn't get an answer, Connie reached for her pistol and began searching the area. She found Reaver, standing on edge, the small black wolf cub cornered by some trees. Connie surveyed the scene. Reaver looked very angry and the poor wolf looked terrified. She approached, curious as to what was going on.

"Reaver? What's going on? I heard you yelling."

"That mongrel ate the last of my pie!" Connie was taken aback by his reply.

"Your pie? Reaver, I didn't know that you liked pie, your in such great shape." Reaver shot daggers at her.

"I don't like pie, I love pie! That, dear lady, right in front of you, stole my last pie slice." Reaver pointed to the wolf. The pup sulked slowly over to Reaver and whimpered.

"Oh no! If you think that you can just eat my favorite pie and then crawl over here on your belly, you've got another thing coming!" Connie was amused.

"Reaver, have you fed her any all day?"

"What does that matter? She's a wild animal, and I told you Connie. I am not planning to keep her!"

"But if she was hungry, and she's been following you all day which would prevent her from hunting or eating..."

"I know that! But of all the food to steal from my pack, why my last slice of apple pie? Honestly, there must be a weeks worth of jerky in here!" He cried out frustrated as he dug through his satchel The wolf crept closer and rubbed her head up against his leg. Reaver looked down at the big green eyes, so much like his own. His frown melted into a smile.

"Oh alright. But if you ever steal from me again, you won't be so lucky!" .

"What have you decided to do with her then?" Connie asked. Reaver grinned at the pup, who was still nuzzling his pant leg.

"I guess I'll keep you. Troublesome." Connie looked at him and laughed.

"Troublesome? That's really going to be her name?"

"It seems appropriate. Now lets go!" Then, with that, the four travellers headed back to the gypsy camp. Connie, Lance, Reaver, and their newest companion, Troublesome. As they reached the entrance of the camp. Reaver leaned against a wooden post.

"I'm going to wait outside, I know how your friends must feel about wolves, and how your ex beau must feel about incredibly handsome me" Reaver looked down at Troublesome, a cocky grin on his face. The ebony wolf looked up at him, and the moonshaped scar on her forehead seemed to glisten in the morning light. Connie shrugged.

"Your probably right. Alright. I'll be right back." Cloud, Regina, and Sandy were all still making preparations for the festival, Connie approached the camp elder, Murry. The ancient old man with the white beard and bald head smiled up at her as she called out his name.

"Ah! Young Connie Remswood! I never thought that I'd see you again in my lifetime. Just look at you! You've grown up all pretty and noble." Connie smiled.

"Thanks Elder Murry." Murry shook his head.

"No need for such formalities! Just call me Murry."

"I was never able to locate the wolves sir. I'm sorry." Connie told him. The elder smiled wisely.

"Oh don't worry about them. Packs probably moved north by now. It gets too hot here in the summer months after all." He spat a wad of tobacco into the central fire pit.

"Hey, where's that other hero, Reaver was it?" Cloud asked, approaching her.

"Um, he wanted to wait in the Bowerstone tavern."

"Then he's afraid to fight me then?"

"No, he'd actually kill you if it came to that." Cloud looked sad.

"It seems like he was right about one thing, he's already won your heart I see."

"Cloud, you'll always be special to me. Please, try to understand, I didn't want to hurt you." Connie replied sweetly. Cloud hugged her with his strong burly arms.

"Your too sweet to ever hurt someone Connie. Just promise me that you'll be happy with him." Connie nodded.

"I will."

"Anyway, if it doesn't work out, you know where to find me." He winked.

"Bye Cloud." Connie whispered, as she watched him walk off into his caravan. Sandy watched the scene and then smiled at her friend.

"You sure about this Reaver guy Connie? Cloud really loves you. You do realize that he never stops talking about you."

"I know. But I'm sure that Reaver is the one for me, more than you realize. I just hope that Cloud forgets about me. It would be for the best."

"I'm glad for the both of you. Take care." Sandy replied, as she and Connie hugged goodbye.

"Wait Connie!" A voice stopped her just as she was ready to leave. A young boy, roughly five, came running towards her. The youth grabbed the hem of her stained dress and looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Rainy? What's the matter?"

"Connie? Are you really not gonna be queen? Someone told my mommy that you didn't want to." The rest of the gypsies' turned and looked at her. They had all been thinking the same question, but only the innocent child was brave enough to ask it. Connie turned around and scanned the camp. She now knew what she had to do.

"Rainy? I have decided that I am going to accept the decision. I am going to become the Queen of Albion!" Connie shouted triumphantly. The crowd that had since surrounded her cheered madly. Connie curtsied and Lance howled proudly. _I only wish Reaver was here..._ She thought sadly. The gypsies all bowed before her, then Connie turned, waved goodbye, and left. Reaver was still standing behind the camp wall, waiting for her.

"So your going to really do it?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Yes. I think that I have what it takes to help all of Albion, after all, I did do it before." Reaver nodded.

"You where amazing during that final battle by the way. I'm sorry that I never told you."

"Well, you where telling me in your own way back then. But it sounds so nice hearing it from you this way." Connie gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He felt a strange feeling overwhelm him. _Yes, do it, its time. _Reaver clasped her soft hands tightly within his own.

"You have reopened a part of my heart that I thought was long dead. You are an amazing woman, and I love you more than anyone in the entire world. Past, present, and future. Please my dearest, please, would you give me the honor of becoming your husband?"

"What?!" She jumped back surprised.

"Will you marry me Connie?" He repeated as he gazed deep within her eyes, bluer that the lake itself. Connie felt a teardrop trickle down her cheek.

"Yes. Yes I will." She threw her arms around his neck and Reaver held tightly to her, kissing her neck and inhaling her sweet floral fragrance. Reaver gently set Connie down, and pulled a small trinket free from his pocket, and slipped a silver band around Connie's finger.


	26. Chapter 26

The four travellers had made their way from Bower Lake back to Bowerstone Market, and had just started up the cobblestone path through the fancier neighborhood, just outside of Castle Fairfax. After a near death encounter with the balverines the night before, neither Connie nor Reaver were in any mood to stay for the gypsy moon festival. Instead, Connie had suggested that they go and have a look at the castle that was destined to be hers soon.

"You know, its so strange." Connie commented, walking along.

"What is it love?" Reaver asked.

"Well, all I did was save Albion from Lord Lucien. I understand why the people would feel indebted to me, and I know that I'm a great hero, but it still makes no sense as to why I should all of a sudden be their monarch."

"Why not? Its not as if Lucien himself was a king. He was simply an old loon from a well to do family. What's the difference between a nutty old man ruling them verses a heroic champion? Personally, I would feel much better with the hero if I were a poor smelly peasant in need of a ruler-which of course, I am not." Connie smirked at Reaver's comment.

"Still as conceited as ever I see." She nudged him.

"When your as wonderous as I, you have truly earned that right my fair lady." The rogue replied. The couple continued to walk along the road that led up to the fine marble steps of Castle Fairfax. Connie touched one of the tall white pillars with the palm of her hand, taking it all in.

"Its so huge." She marveled.

"Well its intended purpose is to house the most powerful person in Albion." Reaver cooly remarked, glancing down towards the persistent pup at his boots. Troublesome was nipping and growling at a stray leaf, dancing upon the ground in the early summer breeze. The pirate couldn't help but grin. After the recent wolf scare, smuggling Troublesome into the city had proven a difficult task, as Reaver's satchel could more than attest to. The once elegant black leather was now riddled with holes and bite marks. Reaver smiled at the feisty tike, as she turned her attention to an annoyed Lance, playfully chewing at his ears and paws. The older, more mature animal got up with a snort and trotted back towards Connie. Reaver wondered if Troublesome's pack had been the same wolves that everyone was talking about. If his theory was correct, about the killer wolves being rabid, then Troublesome's pack and family were probably dead. A creature could only live so long without being able to drink water. _You are one lucky girl. I suppose we never will know just what happened for you to be left behind like that. But at least your alive and healthy._ He chuckled warmly at his tender thoughts. When was the last time that he had felt this carefree? When was the last time he had ever owned a pet? _It would have been Archer would it not?_ The memory sliced his heart like a sharp blade. Connie knocked upon the door of Castle Fairfax, the heavy banging rattling him from his painful past.

"Connie? Why on earth are you knocking on the door of your own castle dear?" He asked, annoyed.

"The deed that the sheriff gave me stated that a butler would be living here, and that he would answer the door when I moved in. I would like to take a look around." Reaver shrugged as Connie knocked again to announce her presence. Finally, a short man with jet black hair opened the door.

"Madam Remswood I presume?" Connie nodded, and flashed the deed to the castle. The butler bowed and motioned her inside.

"My name is Jasper. I shall be your attendant from now on. If there is anything that you wish of me, simply let me know." He greeted warmly. Connie entered along with Reaver, Troublesome, and Lance. The man smiled as he stepped aside and bowed before her. Connie was still clearly getting used to the idea of people bowing before her and treating her like royalty.

"Its very nice to meet you Jasper. This is my fiancée' Reaver, and our dogs, Lance and Troublesome." Jasper nodded towards the canines, and graciously bowed before Reaver. Reaver was clearly much more comfortable with the groveling than Connie was.

"Pleasure to meet you Master Reaver. Lance. Troublesome." Connie walked slowly around the gigantic castle, awed by the sheer size of the place. That's when it hit her. _I have been in here before, it was just so long ago, I had forgotten just how big it is inside. _A small contented smile curved across her lips as she remembered her dear sisters wish. _Our wish did come true Rose! I will be living here from now on. Oh how I wish that you could be here too! _A tear threatened to drip down her cheek, but Connie shook the feelings of loss and sorrow back down into the recesses of her heart, and continued to look around. Reaver too, was stunned by how large and beautiful the castle was. It hadn't occurred to him before, but with Connie as queen, he too, would be royalty. Somehow, the realization of power did not delight him as much as he had expected. He was just happy to be with Connie. As he continued to walk around, it suddenly occurred to him that Troublesome was no longer lagging behind him. Reaver whirled around, looking for his new pet. He looked over at Lance who was loyalty following Connie, and towards the butler, but the small black wolf was nowhere to be seen. Reaver casually walked over to Connie, before whispering frantically.

"Connie, have you seen Troublesome?" Connie stopped walking and looked at him. His eyes were wide with worry.

"No I haven't. Are you sure that she followed you inside?" Connie asked.

"I'm positive! She hasn't left my side since I found her. But I turned my back on her for two minutes and now she's gone!" He replied. Connie grinned mischievously.

"Maybe she didn't like being stuffed into that satchel of yours." She teased.

"This isn't the time for jokes Connie! Troublesome is missing! What part of that do you find humorous!?" Connie stared at Reaver, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"I was just kidding..." Jasper walked over, distracted by the commotion.

"Pardon the intrusion, but is everything alright?" He asked, confused. Reaver shook his head.

"No, everything is most certainly not! Troublesome is lost somewhere in this bloody castle!" He roared.

"Not a problem master. I shall search for her immediately." The butler bowed and then rushed off to look for the missing pup. Connie continued to look at Reaver. He was acting weird, she gathered that he liked Troublesome, but it had shocked her when he had decided to keep her. Now he was acting crazy because she was lost. That's when she finally realized: Reaver wasn't acting weird at all, he was acting like a normal person! _Has he really changed that much? He used to be a heartless killer, now he's actually concerned for the welfare of a tiny wolf cub._ Not until later would she realize that it was indeed she, who had transformed the blackened heart of the Hero of Skill. She had nurtured the tiny sprout of light, and unbeknownst to her, it had began to grow and flourish. The man known as Victor, was beginning to live again after almost 300 years.

"Master Reaver, I found her. She's in the kitchen." The butler returned, a flustered look on his face. Reaver wasted no time in darting off towards the castles giant kitchen. Troublesome was downstairs, in the larder, which was in ruins. Purple splatters of blueberry pies decorated the floor and walls, as well as the pups maw and three of her paws. Vegetables lay strewn around her, and broken wine bottles added to the new layer of sticky puddles on the floor. Connie gasped at the mess, as Jasper gave her a bemused look.

"Do not fret Madam, I shall have this place cleaned up in a jiffy." The helpful butler declared. Reaver ran to the messy pups side and picked her up off the wet and sloppy floor. He hesitated, looking lovingly into the little face and the deep wild eyes, before embracing her, dirty paws and all. The little cub grumbled lovingly in her throat, content in her masters arms.

"You gave me a scare Troublesome, you had better not do that again!" Reaver put the baby down and scolded. The black wolf put her tiny tail between her legs and shook at his harsh words. Reaver's frown faded as he reached down and patted the soft fur. "Don't fear me sweet one. I was only worried about you." He crooned. Troublesome yipped happily as Lance walked over and began to lick the pie filling off of her. Connie, Reaver and Jasper all laughed at the sight of the two creatures paw-deep in pies and other food items.

"I guess dinner might take a bit longer than I had originally thought..." Connie remarked.

"Oh have no fear my sweet! I shall go and check my ship. I belive that there are quite a few foodstuffs still on board." Troublesome yipped and looked up at him longingly. Reaver rolled his eyes and picked up the pup.

"I'll be back shortly. Tatty-bye for now." He smiled at her before putting her back down. Reaver turned on his heel and strode out of the room, but the frantic pup let out a tiny howl and trailed after him. Reaver looked back to her and then patted his thigh. "You want to come along? Fine, but do try to keep up will you?" Connie kissed him as he headed back towards the great hall, Troublesome following close behind.

"Bye Reaver." Jasper walked down the steps and into the cluttered larder.

"Once you are moved in m'lady, I would be more than happy to help you with the arrangements." Jasper spoke, reaching for the mop and bucket.

"What for?" Connie asked.

"Well, for your coronation of course! And, if I may be so bold, it would not be a bad idea to start planning for your wedding as well." The young man explained.

"That's true, Jasper. But Reaver and I haven't even gotten around to setting a date for the wedding. We only got engaged yesterday." Connie replied.

"Oh my! I had no idea, congratulations Madam." Connie blushed.

"Thanks. That's really nice of you to say. Your the first person to hear about it actually."

"I am truly honored." The butler smiled gleefully, and went back to mopping the sticky floor. Connie left Jasper to clean up the larder and continued with her personal tour of Castle Fairfax. Lance followed close beside her, grateful to be rid of the small persistent pup for the time being. Connie stopped at the balcony and she caught her breath at the stunning view of Fairfax Gardens. Lance came up behind and butted her arm, squeezing his thick head between her hip and elbow. Connie smiled down at him, his blue eyes glistening with happiness.

"It has been a long time since we were by ourselves hasn't it boy? So much has changed in such a short while." The last of her sentence trailed off as her eyes were again captured by the lush garden, and the setting sun in the distance. Connie stood there, slowly stroking Lance, lost in thought, lost in time. Her mind was racing, but it was a calming feeling. Like she had finally reached the end of her long road of travel. She now understood why the people of Albion wanted her to be their queen. It was more than just pure ability, it was destiny.

"M'lady? Are you alright? You've been standing out here for quite some time, can I get you anything?" Jasper's voice rang from behind her. Connie jumped and looked over her shoulder at the butler.

"What time is it?"

"It is almost midnight Madam." He replied. Connie looked out over the balcony at the darkness that had somehow come while she was lost in her thoughts and memories.

"I think that I'm going to go out and look for Reaver. Its getting really late, and he should have come back hours ago." Jasper bowed.

"Very well, but be careful out there m'lady." Connie nodded and ran down the hallway and out the door of the castle. She knew that something was very wrong.

Connie rushed out into the dark streets of Bowerstone. Lance was still following her, picking up on his mistresses distress. Lance whined as he looked into her eyes.

"Come on boy, we're going to find them." Connie looked around for the nearest town guard. She finally found one and approached him.

"Yes? What seems to be the problem?" The guard asked her.

"My fiancée' went out to get dinner but he hasn't returned yet. His dog is gone too. I need help in finding him." Connie replied. The guard stroked his beard and pondered her plight.

"Ok, what did the bloke look like?"

"He's about this high, he has brown hair and a small patch of hair on his chin. He wore a white and black suit out tonight. His dog is solid black with a moon shaped scar on her forehead." Connie told the guard.

"Wait a second! Is it the same man that I saw with you earlier this week?"

"Yes, that's him!" Connie nodded, growing excited.

"Hmmm, nope. Haven't seen him. But I'm sure that he'll turn up sooner or later. Don't worry. Have yourself a nice evening." He answered her before walking off into the dark alleyway. Connie huffed and walked down towards the docks.

"Lazy town gaurds...If you want something done right..." She muttered to Lance. The _Reaver II_ was still in the port, and there didn't appear to be anyone on board. Connie decided to take a look around the ship, just in case. The ship rocked as she and Lance jumped aboard. There was a light flickering from the master suite down below, so Connie decided to go and check to see if Reaver was indeed inside. But as she entered the cabin, Connie was greeted by a shocking sight. There was blood all over the walls. The furniture had been broken and the bed was soaked in it. The sight alone made the usually brave heroine want to scream. But strangely, there were no bodies. Connie started to run back to the guards to report a possible murder, but something stopped her. It was a pulling on her gown. Connie looked down and saw Troublesome, and the young woman was relived to see that the blood wasn't coming from her, but she was also terrified that it might be Reaver's. Troublesome whined and growled as she tugged even harder on Connie's gown. Lance jumped between them and nuzzled and licked the youth. The two canines then simultaneously directed their attention to the back of the suite, to the desk. Connie cautiously walked over and saw Reaver's Dragonstomper .48. She knew that he would never leave it just laying around. Troublesome began to whimper again uncontrollably. Lance nuzzled her to try and calm her. Then, the small black pup ran out of the suite with an aggervated woof, Lance trailing followed after them, as quickly as her legs could carry her. She had to find Reaver.


	27. Chapter 27

Reaver's eyes slowly opened as he heard the sound of gears cranking loudly. He took a look around and then remembered what had transpired the night before. He had been walking along the dark Bowerstone streets, a place in which he had not been for over 300 years. It had been his retreat after what he had done in Oakvale. He had been a stranger there, and had started over fully. The memories of the first night that he had spent alone after the carnage flooded back to Reaver as his boots treaded hard of the cobblestone. Those streets hadn't changed in all that time. Reaver had retreated back to his ship, where he found more than enough food for him and Connie. However, whilst aboard, Reaver had been jumped by two men, who immediately tried to kill him. But his pistol had seen many a situation before, and it quickly put a mortal bullet into each of them. But as he had turned to leave, there in the doorway, stood a man. He had not been a pirate, nor a thug. He had been a will user of some kind. Reaver knew this because the man paralyzed him instantly with a twist of the hand, without so much as touching him. He had fallen limp onto the floorboards. The man then had cast his other hand, and a strange light surged forth. That was all that he had remembered. Reaver began to stand up, but was chained to the floor.

"Damnation!" He cursed. Then Reaver thought of his lovely Connie, whom was no doubt worried sick about him. The door in front of him suddenly opened. The light filtered down as the man from the other night entered the cell.

"So, we meet again,Hero of Skill." The voice almost seemed to mock him. Reaver looked up towards the hooded figure.

"How do you know that?! Who the hell are you?!" He demanded from the hooded face.

"You hurt my feelings Victor, don't you remember me at all?" The hooded figure spoke. Reaver looked up in shock, which was very rare for him.

"H-how do you know my old name?" He stammered, which was even rarer. The hooded face laughed. Then, the figure removed its hood and Reaver jumped back.

"Xaiver?! But, no, your supposed to be-"

"Dead? I do believe that was what you had intended was it not Victor?" Xaiver jeered. Reaver felt the blood rise in his temples.

"NO! It was a mistake, you know that better than anyone! You helped me find the damned book in the first place remember?!" The scoundrel yelled.

"True, but it was merely for my own recreational purposes..." Xaiver laughed.

"How were you able to survive the chaos anyway?" Reaver asked him.

"I am a will user. So unlike you, I know many different ways of cheating death-without slaughtering a whole village." Xaiver smirked. Reaver pulled harder on the chains. Then, to his surprise, Xaiver lifted his hands and a blade of black energy came forth and ripped the chains away in one clean swipe. But Reaver knew that Xaiver was up to something.

"Why do you wait? Come at me. Hero of Skill, are you afraid of me?" Xaiver jeered. Reaver remained still, glaring at him.

"I haven't got my gun, you know that!" He yelled. Xaiver grinned.

"Ahh yes. I know that. So tell me Victor, how are you?"

"What do you mean how am I? You kidnap me so that you and I can have a chat?! What's wrong with you?"

"I guess immortality kind of messes with your mind, but you know that better than anyone don't you? To think that you used to be a noble and honest man. Look at yourself. You've become nothing more than a heartless brigand." Xaiver mocked again. Reaver couldn't hold back, and lunged at him. Xaiver causally cast him aside via force push. Reaver landed against the wall with a thud. Xaiver laughed again.

"Even after 300 years you are still novice enough to attack a will user with your bare hands? I can only be harmed with spells you fool! And even spells have little effect on me anymore. I've mastered every skill and spell in the world by now."

"Fancy a drain life spell then, on yourself?" Reaver replied.

"No thank you. I've already used up a lot of my mana on a heal life spell actually. It's very hard and time consuming to bring someone back from the dead. Especially after 300 years." Xaiver turned away, knowing that he had the rouges interest.

"300 years? Who did you restore after being dead for 300 years?" Reaver asked. Xaiver turned and his eyes met Reaver's.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Xaiver nodded, clicked his fingers thrice, and another person entered the room. A young woman with blonde hair and sorrowful blue eyes stood before Reaver, and he screamed inside for her.

"Cammilia!? No, its an illusion. Xaiver, stop it, Xaiver!" Reaver yelled at him. Cammilia's image faded and Xaiver laughed wickedly.

"Alright. I will admit that you are still too clever to fall for my tricks. But, will your friends be so witty as well?" Xaiver asked his old rival.

"Whom do you mean?"

"Connie and Clammy Claude. They are coming to rescue you." Xaiver explained.

"That's impossible. Connie doesn't know where I am, and Claude is still in Bloodstone." Xaiver looked out towards the sea.

"Are you sure of that?"

"Just tell me why I'm here Xaiver." Reaver sneered.

"When you put an end to the Shadow Court, you really disappointed me. They where a source of great power to me." Xaiver told him.

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't would you? As far as you know they were summoned into this world to serve you. But its been 300 years, and I think that you need to know the truth now Victor." Xaiver grinned. Reaver's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about? I summoned them here, I was the one who they were to obey. They gave me my eternal life-and they took my perfect life as payment."

"Oh yes, so very sad. The tragic tale of Victor and his great loss. But that's what I have to talk to you about." Xaiver's red eyes gleamed like that of a tiger. "You weren't the one who destroyed Oakvale-I was." All at once, for the first time in his whole overly long life, Reaver's blood ran cold and turned to solid ice.

"What did you just say?" He spoke, his voice barely over a whisper.

"The book that I helped you find, I knew where it was all along. You see, the Shadow Court has served within my family since before the Old Kingdom. Too long for you to comprehend Victor. You and I had always known one another correct?" Xaiver jeered.

"I don't understand, I was the one whom they granted eternal life, I was the one that they took everything from, I was the one that they taunted after it was all said and done! Why in the hell would you say that it was you who destroyed Oakvale, or is this another one of your taunts Xaiver?!" Reaver exclaimed. Xaiver chuckled in a way that made a disturbing sound inside his thin throat.

"I 've met a lot of skill masters in my lifetime, but most would have been cunning enough to figure it out-or perhaps Victor, you _are _cunning and you just refuse to face the truth. So here, let me clarify it. As previously stated, we have known each other for a very long time haven't we?"

"Yes. We grew up in the same village." Reaver answered him.

"That we did." Xaiver turned and started pacing the cell. "My father was a will user as well, one of the best ever in the history of Albion. He despised Oakvale, because it was they who had started the great riot that destroyed the great Hero's guild. My grandfather, and his father, was one of the countless powerful mages to be slaughtered in that riot. My father spent many an hour quietly plotting revenge on that sickeningly quaint hamlet ever since." Xaiver explained. Reaver continued to listen. " As you may very well recall, my father was eventually arrested and tried for witchcraft, and sentenced to be burnt at the stake. I watched my father die, be burned alive by these mindless, superstitious peasants. My father was a good man Victor. He was a user of white magic, and he had healed many a villager with it."

"He was our town doctor." Reaver added. Xaiver winced.

"Yes. And it was from one of the traders whom my father had saved from the brink of death with a heal life spell that these allegations first arose. He had saved this poor fools life, and the foolish man had reported him, saying that he weaved spells and raised the dead. All lies Victor! All lies..."

"I am so sorry." Reaver offered. Xaiver looked over his shoulder at him and grinned.

"Don't be. As I watched me father burn, I made him a promise Victor. That I would rid Albion of Oakvale, and all of its pointless inhabitants, and in the most painful and worse way possible. That day, I became a user of dark magic. It was within a few years of which I learned that my father and grandfather belonged to and ancient bloodline of witches and wiccans. My father was the latter of the two of course, but I am indeed a warlock. I studied this matter more, and eventually learned of an ancient slave, of which my family had created long ago to wreak vengeance and control lives-The Shadow Court. That was when I began to have a plan. I knew that you wanted to get back at your brother, and so I helped you retrieve the book. As you read aloud, little did you know Victor, that book was indeed cursed. I had weaved my dark spells and instructed the shadows to destroy Oakvale, and your family. Pity. If only you had have been a will user, they would have respected you, been yours to control, and they would have granted you your immortality-no strings attached. But I instructed then to kill everyone, sparing your life, in exchange for a continuous four year sacrifice, not to preserve your youth, but to preserve my power. The Shadow Court and Wraithmarsh are very important to my dark magic. They fuel my evil, and they weaken or completely disable the magic of anyone other than I, that way I always have the upper hand. So you see Victor, you did nothing to end your families pathetic lives, you where just a pawn in my twisted little game, and up until recently, you were being so useful, bringing all those victims to my minions. Up until that accursed Connie Remswood showed up..." Xaiver ended his story with a harsh growl. Reaver looked at him, eyes unblinking. Memories came flooding his head again, until it threatened to overflow. Playing in Barrow Fields with Henery and Archer. His first kiss with Cammilia, followed by holding her warm body close to his by the light of a full moon, and the tiny squeals of his newly born baby girl. He slowly felt the ice in his blood be burned away with pure hatred. Reaver rose to his feet.

"You...took..EVERYTHING from me that day!" He screamed, lunging at Xaiver again, ready to kill him, or to die trying. Xaiver grabbed him in mid air, stopping his attack. The warlocks cold hands took his throat and they began to squeeze. Reaver gasped for air as he met Xaiver's gaze. Xaiver gave him an evil smile.

"Now, now Victor. You still have your immortality. No need to thank me, it was a small price to have to pay. You can go on with your woefully lonely existence soon enough. Just do me one small thing more. Tiny thing. Connie Remswood. That girl has untapped will power that she refuses to use. She is the most powerful type of hero, and her will powers could easily far exceed my own. I want her dead, so that I may steal that energy from her. With it, I will become the most powerful will user of all time!" Xaiver spoke sharply.

"Connie has will?" Reaver asked surprised, because Connie had never told him nor used will in front of him before.

"She _chose_ not to nurture it when first she became a hero. And so it lies dormant inside her. The pathetic girl relies solely on her ability to read auras. I need her unused power, and _you _are going to help me get it!"

"Never!" Reaver roared, biting Xaiver's tightly gripped hand. The warlock simply squeezed harder.

"Please don't make me kill you Victor. I had so many more evil tasks for my sweet little lackey to perform for me."

"I am not your lackey, and I would rather die than hurt Connie!" He glared into the devilish red eyes with his dragon green ones. Xaiver finally smiled a toothy grin and dropped the pirate.

"Shame. I would have thought that you'd be used to giving me the souls of your lovers by now. You should have listened to that sweet wife of yours..." Reaver struggled to catch his breath, too weak to come after the hooded mage. With a cruel laugh, the warlock slammed the cell door shut again. Reaver was left lying on the cold stone floor, out of breath, and full of thoughts and dread. _Connie...Please don't come looking for me._

The next morning, Connie changed back into her usual green dress, and packed her satchel full of potions. It was time to resume her search. She bade farewell to Jasper and headed once more down to the docks. The stench of fish lay strong in the air, and Lance raced ahead, full speed. At first Connie thought that the awful smell had been what was attracting her companion, but as Lance reached the entrance to Bowerstone Market, he began to howl and bark wildly. Connie caught up with him and was surprised when she saw none other than Reaver's old cronie, Clammy Claude sitting against the Bowerstone Bridge, stinking drunk. He looked like one of the beggars who often hung around the Bowerstone Bridge, except he wasn't begging. He was hunched over and swaying side to side, talking to himself. Lance approached him and whined. Even Troublesome cautiously licked his hand and the old pirate jumped.

"Clammy Claude?" Connie asked. Clammy Claude burped and then looked up at her with his bloodshot grey eyes.

"Eh? Oh, hi lass...Could ye be commin back around later? I be a bit drunken from last night..." Connie looked at the pirate and shook her head.

"I thought you lived in Bloodstone, what are you doing here?"

"I did live thar, but ever since ol' captain Slash took over the place, I jist can't seem ta find me nitch anymore. So I came a-lookin' fer me old mate, Reaver." He started to slouch back down again. Connie shook him by the shoulder violently.

"Reaver's gone missing. He didn't come back to the castle last night, and when I went to look for him aboard the _Reaver II_, there was blood splattered all over his master suite, plus his pistol was there, and he never leaves it behind, ever. I need your help in finding him!" Clammy Claude pushed her away.

"Avast there girly! I barely know ye! Ya need ta calm down a bit, I was out with Reaver last night. Him and this strange lookin' bloke with a black hood. We where drinkin' and carousin' and havin' a great time. Well except Reaver, he was just kinda layin there sleepin'."

"Reaver was with you last night? Well where is he now?!" Clammy Claude shrugged.

"I dunno. They threw me off the boat before we left port. Said that I drank all the wine or some crazy thing like that..." The old pirate belched again followed by a fart. Connie grimaced at the awful smell.

"Did Reaver say where they where going by any chance?" She asked, getting worried and annoyed at the same time.

"Nope, he was just lying there all tied up, asleep." Connie jumped back.

"Tied up asleep?!"

"Yeah."

"Claude. Do you think that maybe Reaver wasn't sleeping, maybe he was knocked out, and that maybe the reason he was tied up was that he had been kidnapped?!" She asked sarcastically.

"Naw! Reaver would never get himself kidnapped. He's a professional sailor."

"Claude, what happened before you got drunk? Why did you leave Bloodstone?" Clammy Claude shrugged again and then yawned.

"I tells ye, it was because I was bored and hate captain Slash. I followed ye out ta sea in me old row boat. But as soon as ye left Bowerstone, I lost track of ye and jist decided to get hammered instead. But I wis all out of gold, couldn't buy even a Balverines Spleen beer. Jist when I wis about ta give up, this man came up ta me and invited me aboard his ship. We had drinks and talked. At some point they threw me off the ship, and next thing I remember, I woke up here."

"Either that or you were kidnapped as well, and they got you drunk so that you wouldn't remember anything." Connie said to him. It seemed like a likely theory anyway. Clammy Claude shook his head and laughed.

"You have a great imagination Connie, but that's jist no what happened alright?"

"How are you so sure?" She asked again, but this time, he refused to answer her and was already drifting in and out of sleep. Connie turned to Lance and Troublesome.

"We're going to have to take care of him first before we can find Reaver, so lets do this. Are you ready?" Lance and Troublesome barked in unisom and wagged their tails. Connie decided to firstly head to the alchemist and get a sobriety potion for Claude. She knew next to nothing about tracking, and if Reaver had indeed been kidnapped and taken aboard a ship, she would also need a ship to go and search for him, and Connie was not a sailor. She entered the potion shop and the bell above the door dinged to announce her presence.

"Hello, can I help you?" The kindly alchemist asked.

"Yes. One sobriety potion and three resurrection phials." Connie replied. The alchemist passed her a small purple bottle and then frowned.

"Sorry, we're all out of resurrection phials at the moment. That bloke Xaiver usually delivers a whole batch, but this time he came and left in such a hurry that the ones we still had in stock were bought up in no time." Connie smiled as she passed him the appropriate amount of gold.

"That's ok. I just like to keep a few on me."

"I'll bet they come in handy. Me, I'm so cowardly that I have yet to leave the city walls. My life's probably boring compared to yours, but its also much safer." The alchemist replied.

"That's true. Well, have a nice day." Connie waved as she left the shop. She walked back over to where the old pirate lie in a drunken heap.

"Drink this, it will make you feel better." Connie ordered, handing Clammy Claude the potion. He brought the flask to his lips and guzzled the potion. As the last of the liquid disappeared, he shook his head and jumped up.

"Avast ye! I feels twenty times better now and I thank ye fer it too!"

"Claude? Can you help me now?" Clammy Claude nods.

"Yes, of course." Clammy Claude started walking towards the docks. "Where be the _Reaver II_?" Connie pointed to the great mahogany ship in the harbor below.

"I help ye steer this vessel love, but as fer trackin, that's gonna be downright impossible via sea. Whet's yer plan?"

"I can use my aura to pick up on where Reaver is." Clammy Claude shrugged and boarded the _Reaver II. _

"I dunno what an aura is, but if ye be sure that it can help ye find Reaver, than I be a-trunstin' ye." Once everyone was aboard, Connie yelled for the town guards to open the gate to the open sea. They did so, and the old pirate began to maneuver the ship out of the harbor.

"Ok lass! Whets yer tracking method? Time ta put it in action!"

"Ok, when I pick up on the location, I will yell out which way you need to steer the ship." She instructed him. Connie closed her eyes and tried to focus of be honest, she had never used her power like this before, and she wondered if it would even work. But as she began to focus more and more on the man that she loved, and of his whereabouts, Connie began to feel a sharp pull coming from her left.

"South Claude!" Connie yelled. The seadog began to steer in that direction. That was the system they used. Connie would feel pulls whenever she focused on Reaver,

relying on her will powers to seek out her beloved fiancée', and then she would yell out the position to Clammy Claude. Lance had since laid upon warm deck of the _Reaver II_ and had fallen asleep while sunbathing. Troublesome remained as anxious and shaky as the night Connie had found her in Reaver's master suite. The _Reaver II _sailed for over six hours before Connie saw the outline of a small island in the distance. Her nerves became very frantic and she pointed towards the island.

"Dead ahead Claude! It's that island up ahead!" Clammy Claude looked worried.

"Ohhh not that one..." He said under his breath. Connie walked up to where he was.

"What's the matter?" She asked. Clammy Claude turned to face her, a look of dread in his eyes.

"Only Will users can track that island. If ye don't have will, ye can get lost in there forever. There are these strange illusions see? They make ye do all sorts of crazy things, lose yer way, or even turn on yer mates. Tis a dangerous place it tis..." He said with a shudder.

"Claude. I have the will. How else did you think that I tracked Reaver all this way? I never did much with it before because I just didn't feel the need to. But I am completely capable of using it. Keep going to that island. I can find Reaver from there. You, Lance and Troublesome will just have to stay close ok?" Clammy Claude bent down and picked up some rope.

"I trust ye Connie, but fer the magic inside ye to protect us non-Will users, we all need ta be tethered together. Ye can put Troublesome first, ye second. followed by meself, and Lance on the end fer a lookout. How does that sound?" He asked.

"That's fine. What is this island called anyway?" Connie asked.

"Those who have the will and have lived to tell these tales call it Arcane Island." The name sounded appropriate. Connie looked onward as Clammy Claude tethered the travellers together. She stared up at the forbidding cliffs of Arcane Island. Whoever this kidnapper was, and whatever he wanted with Reaver, Connie was going to teach him a lesson.


	28. Chapter 28

Connie, Clammy Claude and the two canines stepped off the ship and into the soft white sand to the foreboding island.

"Troublesome! You need to calm yourself girl, we're going to find him." Connie told the boisterous pup, who was chewing and pulling on the rope around her neck. Clearly, she did not like being confined. Connie began searching the island. It was verdant in large trees, many of which Connie had never seen before. Thick waxy palm fronds and moss covered rocks stretched across the expanse of beach as far as she could see. In the brush, Connie heard strange noises, chattering, and roars. She ran her fingers around the large diamond on the hilt of her new sword for comfort. Even she was growing nervous. Her will energy surged through her veins as if some part of her had known just where she was. Connie continued to lead the way, confident that her will was now surging inside all the members of the search party, keeping them safe. Troublesome tugged and lunged against the thick rope, eager to break free, and to get to her master faster than the rest. Connie talked gently to her, trying her best to comfort the pup, while looking out for the kidnapper, and for Reaver, as well as any lurking danger. Clammy Claude was anxious, but he did not speak and he continued to keep moving. Lance, at the end, was sniffing at every flower and strange plant the team passed, occasionally marking them as his own, which did nothing to make the trek any faster. Connie heard Clammy Claude mutter under his breath.

"So this is why I lefty Bloodstone eh? Ta be swarmed by mosquitos on an agonizingly slow walk through a dangerous island..." Connie couldn't help but smile at his words. Finally, the reached the mouth of a large cave, and Connie started in. She could feel the young pup tugging harder on the rope, and she knew that they had to be close.

"Don't let her get too far ahead, she'll get us all killed with a reckless pace like that!" The old pirate remarked angrily.

"She knows where she's going, she can probably smell Reaver by now. A wolf's nose is very powerful even a baby's."

"Do ye really think that the whelp knows where she's goin'?" Clammy Claude frowned.

"Yes, I think she has the scent strong. She has been pulling us along nonstop. Shes going to lead us to Reaver."

"Or straight to our deaths."

"Think what you will Claude, but what you don't know is that this wolf worships the ground Reaver walks on." Connie replied.

"So did all the women back in Bloodstone, but they would be completely useless in findin' him right now." Claude retorted.

"What are you saying?" The young heroine faced him.

"I'm sayin' that your going off of an instinct is all! She could be following a scent of rancid meat right now for all you know." He snapped.

"If you don't trust her nose, then why did you put her in the front? Why did you let her pull you all the way out here in the first place?!"

"Because I trust you Connie! Yer a hero, and yer the one with that strange aura power. If anyone can find Reaver right now its you. I'm just a bit worried that the pups rushing ahead. We're heading right into a cave."

"Claude, we're going to be alright. If anything were to go wrong, I'll protect us." The old pirate started to object, but then reluctantly decided that it would have done nothing to help the situation. The party continued deeper into the cave until they came upon a large stone door. There was a symbol on the door, it looked like a flame.

"What is it Connie?" Clammy Claude asked, looking at the door.

"Its a magical door, we need to use a flame spell to open it." She replied.

"Do you have one?"

"No. But I could channel my energy and learn one."

"How long will that take?"

"I'm already doing it." Connie took a step back and then let her hands push onto the cold stone door. A strange heat rose up from inside them, and then, a flame ignited onto the door. Clammy Claude yelped and jumped back. Even Connie was shocked by her sudden power. It had truly been her first time using a will technique other than reading auras. The flame on the door diminished and the massive door creaked open. Cautiously, the travellers proceeded on through. Suddenly, Troublesome jumped and wagged her tail. Connie used her new fireball spell to light a nearby torch and then, in the darkness, she saw Reaver. Connie undid the ropes and rushed to his side. She covered him in kisses and embraced him.

"Reaver! Reaver are you ok? Did they hurt you?" She cried out. Reaver smiled grimly.

"I'm ok Connie." Connie looked at him strangely. Something was wrong.

"Reaver? We just came all this way to rescue you, and look! I brought your Dragonstomper .48 too. Why aren't you happy?" She asked as she handed him his pistol. Reaver looked her dead in the eyes.

"Connie. You all need to leave right now!"

"What?! Not without you, we came here to save you."

"Listen, you need to save yourselves. There is something very wrong going on here!" Reaver protested.

"Reaver? What is-" Her question was interrupted by the sound of another door opening. A tall hooded figure entered the cell. Connie stood up and drew her diamond covered pistol.

"Ahh, welcome Connie Remswood. I have been expecting you." The hooded person spoke.

"Expecting me? For what?!" She asked the figure. The person removed their hood, allowing Connie to see the man behind it. He had tanned skin and an arcane tattoo decorated the left side of his face. His eyes were the red color of fire mixed with fresh blood.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Xaiver, and I am the greatest will user of all time." He spoke in a low gravely voice.

"I thought that Garth was the greatest will user of our age."

"Don't make me laugh! The fools cullis gate malfunctioned when he tried to send you to my domain did it not? His magic is frightfully weaker than my own." The dark figure replied.

"Are you the one who kidnapped Reaver?" Connie asked, pulling her pistol free from her garter belt.

"I am." Xaiver smirked. Connie brought up the pistol and cocked the hammer.

"Your gonna pay for it!" She yelled as her finger graced the trigger.

"Is that so, little girl?" Quick as lightning, Xaiver used a disable spell and Connie shrieked as her pistol fell apart in her hands. Xaiver grinned and gave her a disappointed look.

"Tsk tsk Connie. Did you really think that you could kill me with a simple manmade weapon? Your as pathetic as your lover." Xaiver hissed. Connie glared at Xaiver and then looked down to Reaver.

"What's going on here? Reaver, are you going to tell us or what?" Reaver averted his eyes. Xaiver laughed wickedly.

"Go on Reaver! Tell your "true love" what I told you." Xaiver taunted.

"...He owns the Shadow Court Connie. He was the one who commanded them to destroy Oakvale...and now he wants you Connie, that's why I told you to get out while you still could have, he means to kill you!" Reaver explained. Connie stood shocked by his words. She glared at the smiling warlock.

"You destroyed Oakvale?! But I thought it was Reaver's fault, I don't understand at all."

"He was a pawn in my revenge, lets just leave it at that." Connie felt a new hatred welling up inside her for the wicked mage. The man that she loved had lived his life in agony alone, a tortured soul full of guilt and remorse, driven to forget his past through a life of evil and pleasure. Victor hadn't been buried that day, so very long ago: he had been imprisoned.

"Monster!" Connie roared as she charged towards Xaiver. He whumped her with a force push. Connie shakily got up and returned his attack with a force push of her own. Although her newly awakened spells were weaker by comparison, her speed and strength were much higher that Xaiver's. This was Connie's upper hand. She possessed all three heroic disciplines, not just will. The mighty heroine charged again at the wicked warlock. Xaiver stumbled over at the blast of fire she ignited. When he got to his feet, red flares were burning in his eyes. Connie's blue eyes blazed with arcane energy as blue as ice. Reaver looked on in amazement. He had never seen Connie fight like that. As she stood over the warlock, poised and dangerous, Reaver felt a new respect and awe for the woman he loved. _She's doing it for me._ He thought, as Connie pulled her blade, ready to impale the downed mage.

"Blast you Connie Remswood! Your not supposed to beat me!" Xaiver cursed. Connie raised her sword high above her head, ready to end the wretched Xaiver's life. As her blade found its mark,

it splattered black blood in all directions. Xaiver screeched in pain before falling silent with one final hiss. Connie looked down at his lifeless body, cleaned her sword, turned away.

"Connie! Look out behind you!" Reaver yelled, startling her. But his words came too late. Connie felt her body freeze, and she fell to her knees. Xaiver stood over her, and all Connie could do was helplessly stare up at him in genuine fear. Xaiver pulsed his drain life spell into her body. Connie cried out as she felt her life being slowly drained away.

"Did you really think that you were winning? You are such a weak girl Connie. How you managed to defeat the Tattered Spire remains a complete mystery to me." Xaiver commented. Her world was growing fuzzy and cold. But then, out of the corner of her eye, Connie saw Reaver lunge at Xaiver, his trusty pistol fired a shot into the will user. The spell stopped and Connie gasped for air in her weakened state. Xaiver grabbed his injured arm and turned to Reaver.

"Now, its a fair fight Hero of Skill. I see you have your puny weapon back." The two heros circled each other. Reaver and Xaiver locked eyes.

"All this time...every night and every day for 300 years, I have died a little more because of you. You stole my life Xaiver, and you are trying to steal it again by killing Connie. Your life rightfully belongs to me, your blood shall be spilt by my pistol, this ends today!" Reaver spoke.

"You act so innocent Victor. But the truth is, you let me kill them. You could have stopped me from taking the book back to Oakvale with us. But you wanted your immortality more than the safety of your people." Xaiver smirked.

"That is NOT true! I would have done anything to protect Cammilia and Opal and the village. You lived there, you knew what was going through my head that day."

"Indeed I did. You wanted to make a name for yourself. You wanted to become the most powerful man in Albion, even back then. The only difference between the old you and the new you, was that you actually wanted to have your family to share that power with. Now you just want everything for yourself." Xavier continued to circle Reaver.

"I was wrong. Since I have met Connie I now know that there is more than that Xaiver."

"Your family is better off dead. You would have only brought them sorrow and pain eventually. It's better that I had her slaughtered, before you broke your poor Cammilia's heart!" Xaiver whumped a fireball at Reaver. Reaver fell back in a blaze of smoke, but quickly got up and shot at Xaiver again. Xaiver deflected the bullets away. The mage sent a blades spell at the rouge, and Reaver winced as the magical blade plunged deep within his thigh. He struggled to stay standing, but slumped down. Xaiver walked over and began to jeer.

"Hero of Skill. Not skilled enough to save his true love. Hero of Skill, how foolish you are." Reaver's eyes widened at the old taunt that he had received after the shadows had slayed his village, and his family. Connie ran forth, firing a shock spell at the warlock. The lightning electrocuted him and Connie could see his body lurch as he screamed in pain.

"That's it. This ends now!" The will user roared. He turned his attack back to Connie, and began to build a huge wave of dark energy, kneading and molding it into a large black lump. Xaiver's power grew and grew and the world itself seemed to stand still. Then without warning, Xaiver stopped. He fell forward, and the light faded quickly from his devilish red eyes. Connie looked past the dead spell-weaver, and felt her heart leap. There, with a still smoking Dragonstomper .48 in his hand, stood Reaver. He wore a look of vengeance and was quite and solemn. It was the first time that Connie had seen him kill without a look of blood lust in his eyes. He had done so without feeling, without emotion, without a word. Reaver looked up to her and remarked.

"Its over." He waltzed over to her side, and smiled. Connie threw her arms around him.

"I am so happy that your alright, you had me worried sick." She spoke, as tears of happiness and releif streamed across her fair face. Reaver continued to hold her close to his rapidly beating heart.

"Thank you for rescuing me Connie."

"How could I not have come? Your the love of my life. And besides, I think I learned something from all of this."

"And whats that?" Reaver asked. Connie lumped a fireball back against the cell door and it fell free.

"I learned that I love casting spells!" She cheered and then rushed out the cell door.

"It's nice to see you too Claude." Reaver grinned warmly at his old friend.

"Oh, I jist was followin' her. Boy that lass has got spunk! Ye sure like the feisty wenches huh Reaves?" Reaver chuckled.

"I knew that girl was feisty the moment she punched me upside the head and then cursed me when I invited her into my bed."

After returning from Arcane Island, it felt great to be back at Castle Fairfax. Clammy Claude had since headed for Bowerstone Old Town, and Connie and Reaver where finally alone. It was not long after that the two had started making arrangements for their wedding. It was a hot and overly humid day in late July, and Jasper had just finished sending out the invites to everyone that the happy couple knew and liked. The wedding was scheduled for the end of the month and would take place in the heart of Castle Fairfax. Connie had already picked out a gorgeous wedding gown, and Reaver had decided on a handsome black tuxedo. Everything was starting to fall into place, and soon, the two heros would be married, and after which, Connie would be the Queen of Albion, a title that she was still getting used to. Today was the reception dinner, and everyone who was invited was coming to the castle for dinner. Surprisingly, since the recent mutiny back in Bloodstone. Reaver had invited only one person, his best friend, Clammy Claude.

"Are all the guest coming tonight?" Connie asked him. Reaver adjusted his hat and then winks at himself in the mirror.

"Yes my lady, they are all turning up for tonight's festivities. Although I still don't understand why you invited Hammer and Garth." Reaver winced at the thought.

"Because they where part of our team once. We shared that victory together. And besides that, I've known Hammer since I was 16." Connie replied.

"Really? That long? That surprises me."

"Why is that?"

"Because the woman, if you can indeed call her a woman, has absolutely nothing in common with you, and she lacks the social skills and pizzaz of which a lasting friendship requires." Reaver answered.

"Oh and Clammy Claude is that much better?"

"My dear girl, Claude is funny, he's loyal, and he's someone that I can confide in. Hammer is a two ton walrus without a brain and seriously lacking in even walrus beauty." Reaver smirked. Connie rolled her eyes.

"She's a good friend ok? I know that you two don't get along, but that's only because she thought you were a heartless villan. Now that you are showing your true colors, she'll like you Reaver." Reaver grimaced.

"Somehow, the idea of Hammer liking me in any way shape or form has a tendency to make my stomach turn. And what about Garth? Do you have some lost connections to him as well?" Reaver asked sarcastically.

"We were in the Spire together for 10 years. I won the crucible and that was our plan to get me into the Tattered Spire so that I could rescue him." Connie explained.

"Leave it to Theresa to give you all the hard jobs eh? So, that still doesn't explain why you wanted to invite him to our wedding. What, did you two bunk up together after you had "rescued" him hmmm?" Reaver jeered.

"NO! Geez Reaver, why is it that if I have a male friend, you automatically think that I slept with them?!" Connie yelled annoyed.

"Connie, Connie, Connie. I know that you didn't have any aforementioned sexkipades before yours truly, I mearly enjoy making you blow up at me. Your ever so cute when your upset." He patted her on the head and then kissed her cheek. A loud knock interrupted the couple.

"Oh, their here!" Connie ran to greet the guests. Jasper opened the door to reveal the first of many. Hammer was standing in the entrance, wearing a green gown that looked like a circus tent. Dresses were obviously not her thing.

"Hammer! Its been a long time! Great to see you." Connie greeted her old friend. Hammer gave her a bemused look.

"I just love the seashore my arse Connie! I knew that there was something else there, but bloody hell if I knew it was HIM!" She spoke. Connie looked back to where Reaver was standing. He gave Hammer a mocking bow.

"Oh my dear Connie! You didn't tell me that we where having a sophisticated guest at this reception. My, my, my..." Hammer advanced on him.

"Reaver, I don't know what your intent is with my friend, but so help me, if you hurt her in any way shape or form..." She patted her enormous hammer. Reaver simply smiled.

"Don't worry Hammer, I have no intention of harming Connie in any way. Please, come this way to the reception hall." Reaver replied. Hammer begrudgingly followed after him, and Reaver looked back and shot Connie a miserable glare. Soon, another knock was at the door, and Jasper opened up to reveal Clammy Claude.

"Welcome Claude! Do come in." Clammy Claude looked around in awe.

"Well ye certainly live large don't ye lass?"

"All part of the job." Connie spoke. Claude walked away towards the reception hall. Within the hour, everyone had turned up minus Garth. Connie still stood by the door to wait for him, but finally decided to go and join the reception. She motioned to her new butler as she passed him in the hallway.

"Yes Madam?" He bowed.

"Jasper. We are still one guest short. If he comes, please let him in and escort him to the reception hall. I need to get going there myself." Connie explained.

"As you wish Madam." Connie walked into the dining room, where the reception was already taking place. She took her seat next to Reaver and began to join in on the conversation.

"Ah, Connie! Just in time. Myself and Sandy where just talking about how far you have come as a hero dear." Reaver explained.

"Its amazing. She started off like the rest of us, a little gypsy girl who had lost everything, but she trained hard and turned into this!" Sandy pointed at Connie.

"Thank you Sandy." Connie replied, a tad embarrassed. Reaver raised his goblet.

"Everyone? I would like to propose a toast. When my dear friend Clammy Claude here, told me that he wished to quit the pirate profession to find true love, I laughed right in his face and told him that he was throwing away glory for nothing. But since this beautiful woman first waltzed into my Bloodstone mansion one year ago, a vision of red and gold, I knew that he had a very good message for me. There has been no treasure more beautiful, no land more bountiful, no sea more endless, than the love that I share with this woman. Ladies and gentleman, to Madam Connie Remswood!" Reaver lifted his glass, and everyone at the table followed suit.

"To Connie Remswood!" They all cried. Connie blushed, and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She stood up.

"Thank you all, not just for coming, but for everything else. Everyone at this table, has had a huge impact on my life. I may be the hero, but you are all an important part of the fable." She said as she toasted all her friends and family. The party went on long into the night and still Garth had not shown up. Connie twiddled her fork against the table and occasionally looked out into hallway to see if anyone was coming.

"Are you expecting someone?" Reaver asked.

"Garth still hasn't arrived. Do you think that maybe he forgot?" "No my dear, I belive that he's dead." Reaver grinned. Connie stared at him in shock.

"What?! Garth's dead?! How do you know this?" She asked.

"Because I was the one who killed him." Reaver smiled.

"Oh, no, not recently. It was last year, when I went to Samarkand with him, remember?" Connie nodded slowly.

"But why?" Reaver laughed.

"What reason did I have for killing people back when I was a vicious pirate you ask my dear? You of all people should know that I used to kill for mere fun. I killed Garth because I was so terribly bored with him. Here I was in Samarkand, which last time had been abundant with everything that pirate captains love, and now here I was, some 200 years later, and there was nothing to my interest there at all." Reaver explained.

"Garth told you that it was nothing like what you described. A lot can change in 200 years you know." Connie explained.

"Yes yes, I know, but that still did not make it acceptable for me. If I had known that the old mages words were true, I would have followed your pretty little tail all around Albion until you gave into my charms." He grinned playfully. Jasper came into the reception hall and bowed before Connie.

"Forgive me madam, but the hour is late and master Garth still has yet to arrive. Shall I stand watch for him still or shall we begin the ball?"

"I have just been informed that Garth will not be joining us, so we shall begin the ball Jasper." She instructed.

"As you wish madam." The bards and instrumentalists begin to play as Reaver and Connie are the first on the dance floor. Soon after, the women's elegant ball gowns began to flow and drift across the floor like hibiscus flowers on a summer breeze. The men in their suits and top hats twirled and spun each of the little "flowers" beautifully. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. Reaver took Connie by the hand and looked solemnly into her blue eyes.

"Connie, are you ready to become my wife?" The young woman took his hand in hers and and kissed him.

"Yes." Connie hesitated, not knowing quite how to say the right words. Instead, she just looked into the deep green eyes of her charming scoundrel.

"What is it my dear?" Reaver asked. Connie smiled sweetly.

"Reaver. I'm pregnant."


	29. Chapter 29

Connie smiled at her appearance in the mirror. Her silk wedding gown billowed and flowed across the floor, her long auburn locks had been brushed and conditioned until they were as smooth and soft as her dress, and the silver tiara that she wore atop her head glistened as the rays of morning light danced across its surface. Lance barked approval as his mistress gave herself a final once over.

"This is the big day Lance, I'm really going to marry him..." A gentle rap on her bedroom door signaled Connie that her maidservents had come to collect her. Two girls, Sandy, and Courtney, Reaver's old maid from Bloodstone, entered the room.

"Oh wow! You look beautiful!" Courtney remarked. Sandy nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think that I've ever seen you look this glamourous before." The young gypsy added. Connie just blushed.

"Thank you." Sandy took her friend by the arm.

"It's time. Time to marry your charming scoundrel." Connie took a deep breath and then left the room with her two friends. They walked down the hallway towards the heart of the castle, where the wedding was to take place. Connie could already hear the music coming from the other end of the castle.

"You nervous?" Courtney asked. Connie shook her head.

"No. I've been looking forward to this for a very long time now." Courtney smiled. She knew just how Connie felt. For she herself had wanted the same thing, though it was long ago. While the the maid and Reaver had had a fling which had been brought on by Courtney's lack of judgememnt and sobriety, their relationship had never been anything compared to what Connie now had with him. Deep down, Courtney had wanted to see Reaver happy, happy with someone that could bring new depth to his world. And her best friend Connie, had indeed suceeded. The doors to the center of Castle Fairfax opened slowly, and the young bride to be entered with her two attendants. The huge mass of people within the room all turned at the same time and looked at the lovely woman. For a moment, Connie felt as if she wanted to flee. But then she saw the handsome rogue, standing in the distance. Reaver stood in the early morning light, his head held high and his black tuxedo glimmering in the sun. Connie started walking towards him, she focused upon him, and he became all that she could see. He looked at Connie as she approached, dressed in a pure white satin gown with diamonds encrusted upon it, catching the light and making tiny rainbows. She smiled at him as she reached his side, just as shyly she she had on the first day that they had met one another. Reaver's eyes took in her gorgeous sillouette, and came to rest on the small, barely visible bump on Connie's abdomen.

"You look radiant Connie." He spoke softly.

"As do you." The heroine replied. The minister approached the couple, and the cerimony began.

"Do you, Reaver, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" The minister asked Reaver.

"Yes. Yes I do." He replied. The minister turned his attention to Connie.

"Do you, Connie Remswood, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." Connie nodded happily.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Reaver slipped a golden ring with a red ruby onto his new brides slender finger and then kissed her soft hand gently. He pulled back and pulled Connie to his lips, and kissed her more passionatly than he had ever kissed a woman before. The crowd within the castle cheered and cried as Reaver hoisted Connie off her feet and into his awaiting arms. Lance and Troublesome howled gleefully and covered each other with slurps and kisses. Rays of light illuminated the newlyweds as they joined hands and walked through the halls of Castle Fairfax. Their lives together had just begun. Connie fell back upon the soft bed as soon as she reached the bedchambers.

"How are you feeling dear?" Reaver asked her, removing his coat and hat. Connie sighed weakly.

"I'm just glad to be off my feet." She replied, rubbing her belly. Reaver layed down beside her, and marveled at his pregant wife. Her baby bump had certainly grown over the last month. Even with the extra burden, Connie never seemed to be off her feet, so he was glad to see her giving in to the fatuige now. She was still visibly nervous of becomming regent, and being pregnant did little to settle her worries. Connie was always working, practacing speeches in front of the many mirrors in the great hall, or reading books in the large castle library. Rarely did she ever stop to rest.

"Its good to see you relaxing Connie. Your always running around and doing things. You deserve it." Reaver commented, gently stroking her budding stomache. Connie sighed.

"I was amazed at just how much that wedding actually took out of me. All that we did was stand around for an hour."

"We did more than that. We vowed to love each other forever darling, our own personal forever. That is much more than just standing around."

"Still. I haven't ever been this tired. When I used to go adventuring, it seemed that I couldn't sit still, even in towns and villages I would often take jobs just to drain away excess energy and to pass the time. Now, I can barely do anything without feeling like I'm going to faint." Connie explained. Reaver bent forward and gently kissed her abdomen. He caressed Connie's flushed cheek in his hand and gave her a loving smile.

"Connie, I'll protect you, and I'll take care of you, now until the end of time. Just let yourself rest, and leave the rest up to me."

"Reaver, but I'm going to soon be the queen. I just can't shirk my responsibilities like that!"

"Oh, but you so easily forget that I, shall soon be the king. And the king has just as much power and say as the queen does. Even if you decide to take a million year holiday, I promise that I will keep the kingdom running smoothly. I can be quite organized you know." Connie streached out upon the bed.

"A holiday sounds lovely right about now."

"Well, it is supposed to be our honeymoon after all. Fancy taking a little trip?" Reaver asked.

"Where to?" Reaver grinned at his pregnant wife.

"Where ever you like my dear." Connie propped her elbows upon a silky white pillow, and began to think about it. Truth be told, having a new life inside of her had taken so much of her energy, that she would be just happy to stay in her bed for the last seven months of her pregnancy. But this would be the last trip that she could go on before becoming Queen of Albion, and so she decided to accept Reaver's proposel. Just as she was about to answer, Lance and Troublesome sped into the bedchamber, chasing after one another. Troublesome had grown larger in the last two months, although she was still much smaller than Lance. Her fuzzy puppy fur had grown longer too, and flowed silkily down her lean body. Lance sniffed and pawed at her, no longer seeing her as a nuisence. As the young wolf had matured, Lance now looked to her as a treausred friend, and a potential mate. Troublesome, on seeing Reaver, galloped to his side and licked his hand. Reaver smiled as he stroked the thick black pelt. Connie called for Lance, who hopped up to join her on the bed. The eager wolfdog sniffed her abdomen, and gently laid his white muzzle atop it. Connie continued to pet and talk to her old friend.

"You sure have gotton big girl." Reaver spoke to Troublesome. The adolesant wolf let out a small whine. Connie smiled at him.

"Reaver, you've really bonded to her haven't you. When we first found her, I was sure that you wouldn't keep her, at least not for long." Reaver smiled at his bride.

"I have never told you this, but when I lived in Oakvale, I used to have a dog. His name was Archer. He was a shepard, and had the most gougeous black fur. He used to follow me everywhere."

"_You_ had a dog?! But I thought that you said that pets are useless." Connie replied in chuckled.

"I was a differant man back in those days, as you well know. Besides, Archer was of use to me, he was a terrific hunter."

"What happened to him?" Connie asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He passed away. Long before the Shadow Court had their way with my life thank goodness. He lived to be an old dog, and then one night he just died in his sleep. My daughter loved that old mutt!" Reaver laughed, before the memories once more erupted pain into his heart, and he grew quiet again. Troublesome nudged her beloved master. Reaver smiled at the wolfs green lantern-like eyes. "I suppose when I first found Troublesome, she reminded me so much of Archer that I just had to keep her. The old boy deserved a legancy after all."

"That's actually very noble of you Reaver. On top of that you saved her life you know?" Connie remarked. Reaver slid in next to the pregnanat heroine and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Just following someone elses good example my darling. After all, you did save mine once." He smiled. Connie's eyes danced with happiness and contentment, as she carresed her swollen stomache again. She felt squirm from deep inside, and felt her heart leap.

"Reaver, lets just stay put. We're about to have a family, why not settle into that mindset a bit more." Connie offered.

"Anything you want Connie. Oh! I almost forgot. Here." Reaver pulled out Connie's pistol, the very same pistol that Xaiver had destroyed during the rescue. It was now fixed. Connie took it gaciously.

"Reaver! It's fixed, how?" She gasped. Reaver chuckled warmly.

"I fixed it. Well I wouldn't be the Hero of Skill if I didn't also know how to repair the very tools of my trade now would I?"

"But Xaiver...and it fell apart...and-" Connie stammered. Reaver pressed a finger to her stumbling lips.

"Shhhh. Don't trouble yourself over the trivial details, just be happy that you have it back."

"Oh, but I am! I love this pistol, and I was so mad at that monster when he destoryed it. After all, you were the one that gave it to me." She smiled. Connie put the gun down onto her dresser and closed her weary eyes. She felt her belly move again, and touched it lovingly. Reaver watched her until she drifted off into dreams._ I am so lucky to have you Connie. _Time passed quickly, as life in the castle became more complex. Everyday Connie's pregnacy progressed without incident, and Reaver devoted much of his time to the royal library, and to his new family. Jasper settled into his position as butler, and Connie and he spent many an hour talking and joking as he tidied up her bedchambers, and she lay upon her bed, full of baby, and out of energy. Troublesome grew and grew until she was a full sized black wolf. She was still a little smaller than Lance, but her petite bone structure and slick black fur gave her an elegant demenior. Reaver later gathered that she must have been a runt, and her pack probably abandoned her because she was a weakling. Without proper care and norishment, the young pup would have died. He had since fitted his new compainion with a black leather collar, studded in white rhinestones. At first, the creature rejected the new accessory, constantly trying to tear it off. But as she grew, she settled into the idea of wearing the strange object around her neck. Winter came and went, the snows covered Castle Fairfax in a blanket of crisp white. It was during this time, that Connie gave birth to a son. She named him, Logan.

It was late march, and the corination had been delayed because of Connie's pregnancy. As she listened to the birds chirping in the distance, Connie redied herself for the ceramony that was about to change her life forever. As the first of the trumpants blared all around her, she took a calming breath and squeezed Reaver's hand tightly.

"Are you ready?" Her beloved asked with a cunning smile.

"Yes, I think that I finnaly am." Sir Walter Beck, a knight of Albion and a new friend of Connie's whom she had just recently met, strode into the castle from the outside balcony.

"My lady, its time." He beckoned. Connie let go of her husbands hand and elegantly walked forward, emersed in the light of the bright sun.

"All hail the Queen of Albion!" The soilders all proclamied loudly as the rest of the crowd rooted and cheered. Connie stepped out onto the corrination balcony of Castle Fairfax, and the crowd exploded into her ears. She was wearing a hunter green ball gown, with a white ermine ruff. Reaver smiled at her as he retreived the golden crown from a blue velvet covered pedastol on his right. He lifted the crown and placed it atop the young heroine's head. The cheers from below where almost too loud as the people of Albion rejoiced. Lance howled along with Troublesome. Reaver simply smiled at her as he stood beside the new queen. A small baby boy, with dark brown locks cried within the arms of a nearby maid, startled and unhappy about all the commotion. When the corrination was over, Connie retrieved her small babe from her maid and kissed his chubby cheek.

"My sweet little Logan. I'm sorry that all the noise frightened you love." The babe cooed happily at his mothers soft words and warm embrace. Reaver came over and looked proudly at his son.

"He's a boy who knows what he's after in life. Did you hear how loudly he was complaining?" The king asked his queen.

"Yes. Logan is never happy unless everyone is paying attention to him." Connie laughed, taking in the deep brown of her sons cherubic eyes.

"That's my boy, never cease until you have them all tightly in your grasp." The proud father mused. He looked at Connie. "Its been a full year now since we were re-introduced back in Bloodstone."

"I know, a lot has changed." Connie touched the crown atop her head.

"Life is all about change. I know that better than anyone." Reaver replied. A dark thought entered his mind. "Do you think that I will be a good father?"

"Of course you will! Why do you ask?" Reaver glared into the queens blue eyes with sorrowful look.

"Because I had a daughter once, with Cammilia. I used to tell that child stories about heros and how I would always protect her. I broke that promise-badly..."

"Your a differant man then you were 300 years ago. Xaiver was the one who destroyed Oakvale, and your family. What you went through, and what you lost, will never repeat itself again, because of that."

"But I still could have stopped him. I could have said no. It was still my fault for not keeping that evil book out of the village in the first place, and therein, I am still just as responisble as Xaiver for Oakvales demise. I don't want to loose you Connie, either of you. If I did, there would truly be nothing left for me in this world. I hate to think about what would become of me." Connie looked up at him.

"You and I will always be together Reaver."

"Yes. There could be no other way my love." The music began to play as the royal ball began, Connie handed her new son back to the awaiting maidservent, then she looked at her beloved ex-pirate. He extended his hand to the new queen. "Shall we my dear?"

"Yes we shall." Connie curtseed. And the king and queen danced the night away amoungst their loyal subjects, and two happy wolves. Peace and joy seemed to spread across not only Albion, but the whole world.

_12 years later:_

"Reaver!" Connie called to her husband, who was busy in the war room, tinkering on some new invention of his. Reaver had spent many a long hour in the castle library and had found out over the years that he was quite good at puting things together. He had taken up the hobby of inventing little gadgets and gizmos here and there. He looked up from his top hat and goggles and smiled. He had remained as youthful and handsome as the day that Connie had met him.

"What is it Connie dear?" He asked. Connie rushed over and threw her arms around him.

"Reaver, I'm pregnant!"

"Again?!" He looked quite pale. Connie smiled, completely missing his mood.

"Yes! Oh isn't it marvolous?" Reaver nodded slowly. "Dear? You look pale, are you alright?"

"Um, er yes! It was just all the excitement of the realization that your going to have another little urchin darling..." He murmered. A small boy scampered forward, chasing Lance and Troublesome. Lance danced around him, just out of reach of his tiny fingers. Troublesome's own belly now buldged, full of puppy. The boy stopped when he saw Reaver and Connie embracing. He gave a sour look of disgust.

"Aww, mum, dad! Can't you do that somewhere else?" Reaver chuckled at his sons disgust, while Connie give him a soft look.

"Logan, those are hardly the manners of a young prince." She scolded.

"Now, now, dear, the boy is just at that particular age where he doesn't want to see his parents kissing." Reaver tassled the boys dark brown hair. "Logan you'll understand when your older my son."

"I will?" Logan asked doubtingly.

"Yes. Now, take this. Haven't you got some puppies to chase after?" Reaver handed him a toy gun.

"Oh, yeah, thanks dad!" The youth smiled.

"There's a good lad. Run along now." Reaver shook his head and walked back over to Connie and kissed her softly.

"You gave him a toy gun to shoot at Troublesome and Lance with?"

"Boys will be boys." Reaver smirked.

The next morning, Connie was summoned by the royal docter.

"I have called you here because I have grave knews your majesty. I am afraid that this birth is to be your last."

"What? Why?!" Connie exclaimed.

"Have you taught young Logan the ways of the throne yet?" Connie knew that with an answer like that, the worst was the only possibility.

"Um, a little bit, but its not like I'm going to die or anything is it?" The doctors akward silence gave her the answer.

"What?! No, I can't die yet!"

"Calm yourself my lady. The birth will not kill you, but rather a fatal desiese is already inside you. I'm afraid that you where doomed before this child was even born." Connie looked horrified.

"What happened? I must know why I am going to die."

"I cannot say the exact cause, but you seem to have a growing darkness inside your heart. Possibly linked to an old quest of some sort. Can your rememeber ever having combat with a great evil before your ladyship?"

"Yes. Yes I did fight a great evil known as the Shadow Court once. Have I been infected this whole time?" The docter sadly nodded.

"Whatever they did to you has had a lingering effect on your health. You have four years to live. I'm sorry. There is nothing that I can do for you."

"What should I do?" The queen asked helplessly.

"My best advise would be to tell your husband right away. Then start training young Logan for the throne immediatly."

"Will my death be a painful one docter?" Connie asked, afraid of the answer remembering the excrusiating pain of the Shadow Court monsters tearing open her body.

"No. You shall pass peacefully. That is the only good news I am afraid." The docter then left her bedchambers. Connie called out to Jasper, her butler.

"Yes madam?"

"Jasper, summon King Reaver for me please." The butler bowed and walked away. Moments later, Reaver entered the chamber.

"What is it my love?" Connie's face was paleing. Reaver knelt to her bedside, sensing that something was very wrong. "What is it dear Connie?" Connie locked her blue eyes into his green ones.

"I'm dying Reaver. The doctor said that the Shadow Court had put some sort of last minute curse on me, and that it has been lingering in my heart this whole time, weakening me. I have but four years left to live..." As the news hit his heart, Reaver looked paler than even the queen. He stood up, green hellfire in his eyes.

"...What?! NO! They can't do this...Xaiver is dead, its supposed to be over now...This isn't how its supposed to be..." Unable to control his tearing heart, Reaver ran out of the room.

"Reaver?!" Connie called after him. She jumped out of the bed and raced down the halls calling his name. But there was no sign of him anywhere.

_ Four years later:_

"Mummy, look! She got one! Daisy got one!" The triumphant young Victoria cried. Connie looked over to see her four year old daughter and her own wolfdog, a black and white Daisy, playing chase with some beetles in the castle courtyard. Daisy was the only daughter of Lance and Troublesome. She had a dead beetle in her maw.

"Great job Daisy!" The queen called out weakly. Victoria came running, and crawled onto her mothers lap.

"Mummy, what are you gonna do today?" Connie looked out towards Reaver's new factories and frowned.

"Well, right now I am here, watching you and your pets play dear. I love that you know. So I have taken the day off to be with you." The queen replied as she watched the smoke rising in the distance. Connie knew that Reaver was there, working so hard to get his mind off of losing her. The night that she had told him of her fate, he had dissapeared from the castle, and from afar Connie had watched his slow desent into madness progress. It had made him evil. His brown hair had turned black, and his skin remained the pale white color that it had turned when he first relized that she was dying. The thought of the guilt that now overwelmed him made her want to cry. Reaver had thought that his life was now better, but the Shadow Court was still very much a bane in his life, and they would never let him be. Connie's body was growing progressivly weaker with every passing day, although she had tried to hide it from both Logan and Victoria. Suddenly, the queen heard the courtyard gates swing open with a screech. Her teenage son, Logan, and his tutor, Sir Walter Beck who had served Connie well as a soilder and as a comerade, came in.

"Mum, Walter says that I'm doing better at my melee combat skills!" Connie embraced her son.

"That's great Logan! Here, sit down and take a break with me." Logan smiled and sat down. Walter approched and grinned.

"That boy sure has a nack for fighting. He'll be a real leader one day." Connie smiled up at the man with his robust build and greying brown hair.

"I'm sure he'll do us all proud." Walter looked over towards Bowerstone Industrial.

"Is King Reaver coming home anytime soon then?"

"I don't really know...I haven't seen him personaly since I got sick..." Walter frowned.

"Hmmmm...I know it isn't my place to say, but he should have stayed by your side." Connie smiled weakly, as she brushed a long strand of greying aubern hair from her face.

"Yes. I know. I really wish that he hadn't left like that, he's never even met Victoria. But he has gone mad and there is nothing he could do for me now anyway. My death is upon me, I can feel it." She looked longingly at the lazy smoke clouds billowing by from the great brick smokestacks in the distance. Walter leaned back on the bench. The adults watched as Logan ran off after Victoria and as they started to play with Daisy.

"They both are really great kids." Walter remarked.

"Yes. I have a feeling that they are going to lead Albion to a bright future Walter. I just know it." Connie smiled at her youths.

"I think your right majesty. I think your right." The last of the setting sun disappeared behind the grey silouettes of smoke.

"I'm feeling a bit weak now, so I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Connie stood up to leave.

"Goodnight majesty." Before she left the courtyard, Connie turned one last time to say goodnight to her children.

"Logan. Victoria. Mummys going to bed ok? Goodnight." Victoria embraced her mother and Logan soon after.

"G'night mummy!" Cried Victoria.

"See you in the morning mum." The young prince replied. Lance bounded out from his hiding spot between the bushes and licked his daughter and then Connie's children, goodnight. Then her loyal wolfdog walked with her to the castle. Connie felt for him, as when Reaver left, he had taken Troublesome with him. Lance had spent many a night howling for his lost mate, and occasionally another wolf would howl back in the distance, though Connie was unsure if it was Troublesome or just a wild wolf from Bower Lake. She limped down the hall and into the royal bedchambers. The queen laid down slowly upon her matress and felt a wave of relief sweep over her weary body. As she stared up at the ceiling, Connie started to reflect upon her life, all the people and places that she have known. The crazy events that had led her and her sister to become homeless, and the fateful day that they had spent gathering coins to buy the music box. Connie had since left the box in a magical dungeon in a new town that she had founded, called Brightwall. Using her new will abilitys Connie had sealed the ancient weapon away, so that no one but a hero, preferably one of her two children, would ever be able to access that power again. She knew that the day would eventually come that her children would have to save Albion, and Connie wanted the power there for them. She also remembered her new life in the days after Rose's death, how Theresa had nursed her back from the brink of death, how she had taught her to fight and about her heroic liniege. Connie recalled her first few quests as a hero, how unsure of herself she had been, how she wasn't even sure that she wanted to _be_ a hero, and how scared and hopeless she had felt. And then of the day Connie had met Reaver. She Iaughed for the first time in years as she remembered how when she had first met him, Connie wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in his brain. Then she remembered falling for him, learning about his true nature, and how much the two had loved each other. Despite everything else in their lives that was so very different, they had the same feelings for one another-and the same heart. A tear welled up in the corner of her eye.

"Connie?" A voice called. Connie looked up through the dimly lit light of the oil lamp. Reaver was standing there, in full veiw, still dressed from work in Industrial.

"Reaver! I thought you'd never come back! I've missed you." The queen called out weakly. She tried to go to him, but fell forward onto the bed. Reaver came to her aid, helping her back to a sitting position. Then he knelt next to her and kissed her hand.

"Connie. This is all because of me, and I'm so sorry that I have been gone so long from you. I never thought that I would come back. I didn't want to see you die because of me. But, as the deadline was approaching, I relized that I wanted to see you, one last time. I had to come say goodbye. I fear that I won't ever be the sweet happy-go-lucky man that you made me ever again. I've done such awful things in the last four years, thing that even the old me wasn't evil enough to do..." A darkness filled his persona, but Connie still could see the scar of the heartshaped kiss that she had planted on him so long ago.

"Oh Reaver. Of course you will. This is very hard for you, I know. But I forgive you... you need to forgive yourself...you will always be my true love, I know it. Because I will always be with you. And when you pass away, I promise that I'll be waiting on the other side." Reaver's face grew dark.

"No Connie. I still have eternal life. Xaiver told me. He granted it to me so that I would forever preserve his power. I will NEVER see you again..." Connie extend her hand to touch the scar upon his cheek.

"Reaver...I will always love you. Never forget that..."

"Connie?!" Reaver cried. Connie could feel the light dissapearing all around her.

"Jasper?!" Reaver called for the butler The well dressed man entered.

"You called... Master Reaver?! You've come home?!"

"No time for explainations Jasper, get Walter in here now! The queen is dying!" Jasper didn't argue, instead he bowed and then rushed to get Sir Walter.

Jasper hurried back, and Walter was with him, looking just as concerned.

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" Walter asked. He looked up at Reaver with a look of surprise and disgust, then he shook his head. "Reaver! How dare you show up now, when she's about to die, you have never even met your own daughter! You don't belong here, leave now!" Reaver snarled and glared at Walter.

"She's my wife, and I had my reasons for staying away! You couldn't possibly understand. Stand down to me. Last time I checked, I was still King of Albion!" He drew his Drangonstomper .48 in a threating manner towards Walter. Walter unsheathed his blade.

"Your not the king anymore...you abandoned your dying queen, is that your idea of being a ruler?!"

"...Walter..." Connie forced herself to sit. Both men withdrew their weapons and looked at her.

"...My children must be taught well. Walter. Fighting will only send the wrong message to them. Keep your opinions to yourself, remember your place in this kingdom." The Queen of Albion replied harshly. Walter bowed hesitantly.

"Beg your pardon majesty, I was only trying to defend your honor. I'm sorry." Walter cast yet another poisonous glare at Reaver, who in turn gave him a look that would paralize a balverine. Connie began to speak again, weakly to Walter.

"I sense in Victoria...the bloodline of heros. When she is old enough and strong enough...give her this..." Connie passed off the guild seal that Theresa had given to her so many years ago. Walter took it shakily.

"I promise your majesty...I promise..."

"Good. Please go..." Walter and Jasper exited the royal bedchambers. It was only Connie and Reaver left inside. Connie looked her beloved in the eyes.

"...Reaver...You are the love of my life...promise me that you will always love me, and never give up on us...please dear..." Reaver nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry Connie. I've been a coward of a man, but I have come back, please belive that you are special to me...I have never stopped thinking of you, or our lovely children." She smiled lovingly at the Hero of Skill.

"Logan remebers you...Talk to him after I die, I'm sure he will want your advice and help in runnig Bowerstone Industrial. You've done so much out that way" Reaver smiled proudly.

"I never knew that I could be such a tycoon. Or an inventor for that matter."

"You've always been a clever one, Reaver."

"Connie...I have always loved you. I will never love again...The last of his words trailed off into tears, and Connie's light began to fade. She grabbed her beloved rogues hand one last time.

"...We will meet again my love...farewell..."

"Connie? Connie?! CONNIE!" Reaver's scream filled all of the castle with a dreaded howl. Nothing remained in the bedchambers, save a dead queen, a white wolf, and a broken man, ripped apart by insanity.


	30. Chapter 30

_**EPILOGUE**_

_The weather was unusually dreary that morning, adding to the already depressing mood of the kingdom. Thousands of people, from peasant, to noble had come from all over Albion to pay homage to their first and last hero ruler, and her virtuous reighn that had been so tragically cut short. As the rain poured down upon the bitter masses, ten soilders slowly hoisted and carried the large golden coffin down the steps of Castle Fairfax, and out into the courtyard. Wails began to rise as the coffin passed each of the people standing on either side of the garden. Logan and Victoria stood beside Walter and Jasper, the young prince, soon to be king stood firmly and though his insides were drowning in tears, not a single drop of them left his brave eyes. Victoria was not so strong. The four year old howled loudly at the loss of her mother, as Walter wrapped his giant arms around her, trying to comfort her pain. The golden coffin continued down the path to the giant mausoleam in the center of the castle grounds. There, the soilders genlty set it down, and bowed respectfully, before backing up ten paces. _

_"This looks like its your que old friend." Walter nudged Jasper. Although the "old" comment did not miss his ears, Jasper was far to crestfallen to retort. The butler walked up to the great coffin and stood in front of it. He cleared his throat and began to speak: _

_"People of Albion. Today we gather because we have all lost something precious today. From the richest to the poorest, we have all lost our most valuable, sacred, and loved treasure, as has our kingdom. She was a benevolent queen, a fearless hero, a loving mother, and to some of us, a dear, dear friend." The butler struggled to keep his voice from cracking. "Today, we gather to bid farewell, to Queen Connie Remswood." The crowd continued to stand solemnly, although a few of the gatherers were already in tears. "Queen Connie had humble upbringings. She was not from a rich home, she was not from a home at all. She lived as an orphan, raised by kindly gysies, and was always filled with loss. She learned to fight, at a young age, and concentrated all of her energy to avange that loss, and to save us, her people, although at the time, we were still under rule from our greatest threat. She defeated him, however, and took his place as the greatest regent that this kingdom has ever known. In a very sort while, her son, Prince Logan will assume the throne, and in time, lead us out of this tragedy. Ladies and Gentleman, let be bring to your attention that Connie Remswood did not need to take the throne, nor did she need to save us from the grip of a madman. She did so because she wanted to, because she was selfless, and because she cared. So now it is our turn to care. Let us treasure her always, and may her great legacy never die." Jasper ended his words shakily, but the nods of approval and faint smiles he recieved from the crowd let him know that he had indeed done his job well. The ten soilder advanced upon the gold coffin again, while another ten, gave a hundred round salute to the late queen. As the coffin was lowered into the eerie depths of the mausoleam, a cloaked figure looming in the distance, turned and left. Though the hood of the patchy coat concieled his identity, people still continued to stare at him as he moved through the throngs of villagers. As he reached Bowerstone Market, he slipped into a cold wet alley, and removed his hood. He reached up and touched a still-remaining black heart upon his cheek, and then something else. A drip of warmth inched over his fingertips, and across the kissmark that symbolized his own personal forever._

_ Connie was buried in a huge tomb in the center of the castle courtyard, her favorite place to be. Reaver dissapeared from Castle Fairfax the night that she died, and threw himself into Bowerstone Industrial, and into madness. He became lost without his beloved, and became even more evil and selfish than before. He built a huge manor in the very spot where he had proposed to Connie, evicted all of the gypsies, and went on a killing spree. After Connie's death, when Logan was crowned king, he spent many a hard hour telling his son the whole story about himself, the Shadow Court, and Connie, his mother. Logan left his father in charge of Reaver Industries, where Reaver invented and toiled away. Logan foolishly out of vengence for his mothers death due to the sacrafice she had made for his beloved father set off to destroy the source of the Shadow Court in a dark foreboding temple known as Shadelight. There, however, he saw all of his best men fall to an overpowering evil there, and he himself was almost killed. A hideous scar down his cheek was all that remained of his denied victory. He remained vigilant to put an end to the Darkness that had destroyed his family-by any means nessisary. Sir Walter Beck continued the training with Victoria, preparing her for the day when she would aquire the guild seal that her mother had left for her so long ago. Both Victoria's attendant, Jasper, and her mentor, Walter never understood why Reaver had stepped down from power and burdened his son, as well as abandonded his wife and daughter. Because of this misunderstanding, they never told Victoria about him. Victoria never even knew her father. Reaver, in turn, never knew her either. He trained Logan outside the castle so there was never even a chance for an introduction. Victoria saw many posters of the very image of the man that was her father, but she was never to know, until much later in her life, when an unfortunate turn of events would lead her to storming his mansion during a mascerade party to steal some valuable goods. Reaver's hair seemed to turn blacker every year he aged, matching his once happy heart. Never would he love again. He tried to hide his pain by inflicting loads of it onto others, through child labor, forced labor, combat in his makeshift arena, among others. But beneth his malevont exterior, inside, he never forgot Connie, nor the love that they had shared._


End file.
